A Mothers Song
by Bladed Raptor
Summary: Come child, let us sing and give the world a song to enjoy. Oh no, no, not like that child. You have to follow me since you don't know the words yet. I'll teach it to you so that we can sing it together child. Just you and me; so the world may see us sing happily. Don't worry my dear, everything will be alright no matter what. Mommy won't let anyone hurt you as we sing our song.
1. Verse I: Encounter

**Author's Note: Greetings all it is I Bladed Raptor bringing you all my very first Destiny Fanfiction. In my life since I played the Destiny Beta till now I've always had a fascination towards the Hive really. Between my friend and I which involved by friends Skel The Reaper(girl just to let you know), Meta Gojira, and Nuqrs(Note: I don't want to display their real names for many reasons) have also had a fascination for each race. Skel likes the Vex, Meta likes the Cabal, Nuqrs likes the Fallen, and then there's me who likes the Hive. I even went out of my way to draw us into the species. Though not to get off topic I've been having an idea for a while. Two mainly is this is one of those two. Many believe that the Darkness and their minions are the enemy but what about the Hive? Are they truly evil as we intent them to be despite the things that they do despite it all being inhumane? Please...allow me to indulge you all in a nice tail involving one out of many Hive who makes a discovery. Please enjoy and if you have any questions please send me a message or review my readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny. If I did I would make the enemies playable or allow players to pick them as a Race.**

**Verse I: Encounter**

**-Location: Earth, ****Old ****Russia-**

**-2000(8:00 P.m.)-**

* * *

The beautiful light of the moon shined down on the Cosmodrome in Old Russia. It was a silent night in the Cosmodrome or, what remained of it to be precise after the Collapse. Vehicles were lying in waste, whether they were helicopters or tanks they were all wrecked from being used and destroyed in battle and their long exposure to the harsh weather has aged them dearly as they rusted and gained moss as the years passed. In the distance there was a figure who seemed to be roaming around the area in the Cosmodrome known as "The Divide".

The figure seemed to have an appearance similar to a female while having pale white or alabaster colored skin which seemed to shine on the moonlit night. She also seemed to wear an assortment of garments on her body as she wore a headdress or helmet of some sort which covered her entire face with the exception of a narrow slit revealing her mouth inside the helmet and the helmet seemed to glow an ominous dark neon green color where supposedly her eyes are located. She wore an elaborate armored outfit that looked as though it was ancient with marking on it and a breast plate on her rather nice chest and the armor stopped at her waist but following it was a long dark-grey crumbling looking robe with dried up red specks on the bottom part of it, her shoulders had sharpened shoulder pads followed by a greyish cloth which went around her arms and went up to her wrists followed by three chakrams with thorns on her arms, one on her right arm, two on her left. Her armor was colored with a Onyx color as it's primary making it shine on the moonlit night, followed by a neon green on the shoulder pads and on her rather large collar which had thin narrow spikes, and on her breastplate as well. One noticeable thing about the female was that she hovered about a foot from the ground and she seemed to have features that looked as though she was...undead in a way but yet still kept a body and figure of a young woman in her mid-thirties. At first glance many would think of her as a rich noble woman but that wasn't the case. She was a Wizard, belonging to the race only known as the Hive.

She wondered around the area as if looking for something as her head shifted left and right, looking at what was left of the buildings that have received damaged during the collapse. As the Wizard searched she started muttering to herself in her own language, as if talking about the environment around her. She then she turned her attention to the moon that shined down upon her. She raised both of her hands as if reaching for it and started muttering to herself again and then stopped, lowering her hands in the process. The Wizard began to think as she floated on that spot. She had searched several other area's in the Cosmodrome and this one was the last area she had not checked yet. She felt like giving up but she couldn't, she was given this task that no other was worthy of unlike her and she planned on finishing it. Then her head perked up when she felt something. It felt close and it seemed to radiate an energy which she found familiar, similar to her own in a way.

Could it be that she seemed to find out what she was looking for?

No matter, The Wizard started hovering off to that location at a rather moderate pace then how she was hovering before. It took her a day and a half to track down whatever she was looking for but, in the end she found it worthwhile since this is something rather sacred. After a while of trying to figure out where the source was coming from she found herself standing in front of what appeared to be a compound of some sort which looked abandoned and rundown. She looked at the run down building for a moment before looking for an entrance inside. Luckily she found a hole big enough to let her inside and floated towards the massive entry way that led inside.

Once in she began her search. The Wizard traversed the empty and rundown complex and noticed that it was dimly lit, most of the lights looked shattered or have ran out of power by the looks of it but she didn't seem to mind, nor did she take in the fact of the objects in the hall that didn't appear to be the work of human technology as the had a blood red cover and had orange light. She didn't find anything here to be of any use to her, what mattered to her was finding the source of energy she was sent to look for. As she continued on she was unaware of a pair of eyes, or to be precise...four eyes that shined a bright blue color, staring at her from the ceiling and just as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared without a trace as if they were never there to begin with.

* * *

The Hive woman had searched the complex of what she was searching for and didn't seem to find it at all. Despite that she didn't show any signs of exhaustion from all of her searching. She started hovering a little until she found herself on a catwalk and below the catwalk was a hanger of some sort which startled her just a little. There were vehicles ranging from trucks, tanks, and helicopters though they either looked incomplete, destroyed, or rusted. The hanger wasn't completely dark as there were some lights still active while others were broken but this didn't faze her. What fazed her was that she sensed something inside the hanger and it was close, real close. She hopped over the railing of the catwalk and floated down on the ground.

As she reached the ground she heard noise as if metallic banging. Curious, she started hovering to where she heard the source of the sound. She rounded around a rusted Helicopter and her gaze met the sight of a skinny, humanoid figure that was crouched down near a tank and looked as thought it was trying to grab something. The humanoid being was male by the looks of it and he wore an assortment of garments that resembled that of a bandit though the armor bits on his body was a bright white while the garments on it's body was blood red along with the Mohawk of hair on his head. Once noticeable thing was the two pods that were just under his two arms. She also notice that the being held a dagger in his hand that was coursing with electricity. This was the lesser class known as a Dreg, belonging to the race known as The Fallen.

The Dreg was unaware of the Wizard behind him and that proved to be his downfall. With one swift and powerful thrust, she dug her clawed hand through the Dreg's back. Hearing the sound of his spine breaking and flesh being torn she removed her hand and watched as the Fallen had fallen onto the ground in a heap. Seeing the Dreg dead the female turned her attention to what he was so interested in and crouched down as she looked under the tank. As she did so she found herself staring at what she had been looking for. A 12-inch, diamond-shaped crystal of some sort which glowed an ominous hazy, dark green color while also a necrotic aura around it but not only that, she also noticed that beside the crystal and holding onto it was a 5-year-old human child. She cocked her head slightly as she examined the boy. He had messy, dirty black hair which looked as though it has been unkempt for a long time, he appeared to also have dirt on his body but it was also littered with cuts and bruises as well and she even noticed that his right leg, mostly around the ankle, seemed sprained or looked as though it was forcefully twisted. No less by the Dreg who was trying to grab him. Not only that but he was skinny and frail, by the looks of it he hasn't eaten in a while.

The Wizard simply cocked her head back in place as she still looked at the human boy who was shivering, not taking notice to her presence at all. She simply grabbed the leg which wasn't sprained which snapped him out of his thoughts and he was dragged out of the tank along with the crystal he was holding. The boy thrashed and cried out as he turned to see his new assailant and as his face turned from shock to fear in a matter of seconds. The boy was in a state of fear at this point as he stared up at the Wizard, the Dreg didn't seem to compare to her at all since in the boys eyes, she wasn't human despite having a form like one. He held onto the crystal tightly for protection as he stared at her while she inspected him. Heart pounding, and tears boiling in his eyes, the boy couldn't hold in how he felt after loosing everything and seen horrors unimaginable.

"M-MOMMY! DA-ADDY!" The boy cried out as he begged for his parents help but it seemed pointless. They had died long ago by the hands of the Fallen and he watched, helplessly as they were killed right before his eyes, leaving him alone in this world.

The Wizard simply stared at the broken boy as he closed his eyes in fear awaiting for what would come. She motioned her hand towards him and he caught glimpse once he opened his eyes. His body tensed, and he stared at her clawed hand that dripped of Ether from the Dreg she killed and he knew that he was next though, what she did next caught him off guard. She placed her hand on the object he was holding and yanked it out of his hands with little to no resistance. She turned away from the boy for a moment and inspected the diamond-shaped crystal with some sort of awe.

This is what she was looking for. The energy it radiated proved it as she seemed fond of the object but, why was she feeling an aura similar to it? Then it struck her and she turned back to the child for a second and looked at him. She felt the same radiance of the necrotic aura flow out of him though it wasn't as strong as the crystal but it was fairly a good amount which made her interested. Her mind then started rushing with questions which she couldn't quite answer and she started rubbing her chin slightly while staring at the child who whimpered softly. Snapping out of her thought and worrying about the answers later, she stepped closer to the boy who tried moving back but failed as he was already touching the tanks Track.

The Wizard placed the Crystal to the side so that she would be able to see it and stared at the boy, as if inspecting him. She didn't get a good look at him when she found him but taking a closer look she noticed that the sclera on his eyes looked at though they were slowly eroding in black, as if given a few more days and they would completely be black, his pupils also seemed to change as they were slowly dilating, and his iris's were also changing to a green color, his skin also seemed to show some changes as well along with his hair. For one thing his right cheek was rather dry and paler then any other part of his body. She also seemed to notice a small crack on the cheek as well showing how dry it appeared and his hair, she noticed that some of it was turning white in a way, giving him the look that someone had dyed his hair.

She knew that this wasn't natural at all for a human and continued looking at the child with interest. As she looked at the child one would notice straight away that her actions were completely different from that of a normal wizard. a normal Wizard would have already harmed him in the process if they found him interesting and wouldn't care for his life, she on the other hand didn't hostility towards him. Even when she spotted him and dragged him out of the tank she hasn't done any sort of action to harm him at all. She was curious, too curious since this was new to her and she wanted to know what was happening. She raised her clawed hand and this time the boy shivered and pushed himself back against the track of the tank as she reached out for his face. His breathing picked up and he started sweating heavily as he turned away while tears slipped down his eyes as he said, "P-Please...d-don't hurt me."

The Wizard was taken aback a little and pulled her hand away for a moment as she looked down at the boy. She soon remembered that she was in the presence of a child. She knew that children and their minds were young and still developing and in his eyes, she was a monster. Why wouldn't he think this, she was a Hive after all and he was human. Right now...he should be breathing his last breathe in his own blood while she experimented and examined his body like all Wizards would do if they find something interesting in situations like this. His body would be in a unrecognizable state in mere minutes and she would already be leaving as his corpse would be left for the flies. Yet...something inside her didn't want to do that as she stared at the boy.

The boy whimpered as he looked at the Wizard and watched as she crouched until she was about his height which made him look at her from the corner of his eyes. She needed to show that she didn't mean any harm and what she was going to do next, seemed to make her question herself. The boy watched as she raised both of her hands which startled him but then he noticed they weren't coming towards him, and instead they were placed on her helmet. He watched as there was a sound coming from her helmet and then she pulled it off of her head causing the boys eyes to widen as he watched as she revealed her face to him.

Her face had the appearance of a humanoid Skeleton in a way. From her forehead down towards the back of her head she seemed to have a thin translucent layer of what also appeared to be a thin membrane around it which was black, three eye, two where they would normally be but the third was also on her forehead in a vertical position, each one were the same in color as their sclera was black and the same went with her pupils while her Iris's were a dark ominous, glowing, neon green color, two nostrils where her nose would be, and her mouth was someone like that of a Skeletons since the teeth were visible though she was able to show the expression of the mouth. One noticeable thing is that on the back of her head she seemed to have what appeared to be long white and dry looking tendrils which ran down her head and reached the upper portion of her back. It's actually hard to tell that they were under her helmet and yet she's able to see through it perfectly without the tendrils getting in the way.

The boy stared at the Hive woman and looked at her features. He was still shivering but he didn't look at her in fear like before. Instead he looked at her with a curious gaze which the Wizard caught in her eyes. She raised her hand again and reached out for the boy but this time he didn't resist which the Wizard found surprising. She saw the boy was still shivering yet he wasn't resisting or moving away from her. He closed his eyes and waited and instead of feeling her clawed fingers drag across his face he felt her hand caress his left cheek. Her hand was cold to the touch but her simple action seemed to shock the boy as he remembered his mothers gentle touch. What he did next, no one would expect nor would they find to be even possible but he immediately grasped the Hive woman in a tight embrace and cried on her robes. She raised her arms slightly and looked at the boy in shock. She felt something as she looked at the boy, most Hive would have already killed him but her, she didn't and for some reason she couldn't. A smile formed on her face as she stared at the boy and returned the embrace and held the boy who cried on her chest. It was an awkward feeling for her to embrace a human child but it was familiar and she didn't show signs of disapproving it.

As they hugged the Wizard perked her head up when she heard a noise as if something had fallen next to her. Curious she turned her head to her side to see what it was but her eyes widen in shock to see hat it was a Shock Grenade which started fizzing signifying its detonation. Without a second to spare she grabbed the boy, along with the artifact and her helmet and strafed out of the way Just in a nick of time to see the grenade explode. She held the boy against her as she looked at where the grenade exploded. Her helmet was already on her as she examined the area and then she watched as several figures fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground. The Wizard's eyes widen behind her helmet as she realized that she stumbled upon Fallen territory which explains why the Dreg was here. There was about over 50 of them but there were bound to be more. ranging from the robotic Shanks, leading towards the ruthless Captain

The Wizard narrowed her eyes seeing the fallen and looked at the child who quivered in fear and she felt it. She stared at him for a moment and then at the Fallen with some loading up their weapons to some already aiming at her and the boy. She could easily dispatch them without raising a finger and already leave unharmed but then...the child will also succumb to what she'll do as well though if she doesn't, then whatever she would do will simply be pointless and they'll both die. She looked at the boy who's gaze met hers. His innocent looked at up her and something inside of her seemed to throb a little which made her grit her teeth. She simply placed her hand on his head and urged him behind her. She then turned her attention to the Fallen, causing all Fallen to aim their weapons at her. They were prepared to fire though as they were close to pulling the trigger they watched as aura started surrounding the Wizard. It started off with black but then neon green fiery flame-like aura erupted from her body.

Some of the Fallen backed away in fear while others were startled by this turn of event though everything seemed to end when she started screaming out, her voice erupting throughout the complex. Her voice was harsh, earsplitting, and incredibly loud as if she wanted all to hear and yet despite such a screaming voice it almost sounded as if it was a song. Many of the Fallen covered their ears while others tried shooting her but as they tried to either seeped out of their eyes and mouth causing them to gag as they tried breathing or wanting the sudden pain that they received to stop but just as it started it soon ended with them falling on the ground lifelessly.

The Wizard stopped momentarily and started breathing heavily through her nostrils as she looked at the dead fallen. She didn't need to heck for survivors because none survive her ability, 'The Deathsong'. She was the Deathsinger after all, weaving her song of death to even the most toughest of enemies when needed. Then she realized what she's done and turned to look at the child behind her. She found him lying on the ground just like the Fallens with his eyes closed and his body limp. She looked at him and guilt seemed to build up by simply looking at his body. She place her hand on his head and caressed his cheek, simply praying that his afterlife is a good one but then he started making soft groans which shocked her. His eyes lit up with life and the child looked up at her with a curious look before staring at the corpses of the Fallen as he began to wonder what happened. Apparently during the Wizard's Deathsong a piece of rubble seemed to have fell on his head which caused him to go unconscious during the time.

Despite that the Hive woman didn't understand how a human child no less could survive her Deathsong. Then she felt the necrotic aura, similar to the crystal relic he was holding, erupt from the boys body but he didn't seem to feel it. The only assumption she could come up with is that his body has somewhat absorbed the energy that radiated from the crystal which has given him some aspects of a Hive. They were the only known race to survive such a dreadful ability from the Deathsinger.

This seems to have made everything a bit interesting for her since something like this is rare in this type of scenario. She needed to bring him with her, to show her people something new and astonishing, something that could help them against their struggle against the Traveler and it's warriors of the light. She picked up the boy and held him close to her, almost like a mother hugging her child and looked at him with a smile etching across her face. She was ready to bring her lord the gifts that will change their future.

It was time to see Crota.

_**Verse I. End**_


	2. Verse II: Homecoming

**Author's note: I thank you all for viewing my story and the kind reviews, favoriting and following this story. It makes me happy to see that everyone seems to enjoy this so without further ado, here's the second chapter which took a little longer to wait since I needed to play a little Destiny to see where I should have this take place. During this chapter there will be a conversation between hive in their native language but the rest of it shows the Wizard's point of view so you can all read the conversation in english so you can understand what is happening. I also want to thank Voidience for making this chapter come true. The language I am using for the Hive is his which I found nice and I asked permission if I could use it. He is currently in the process of continuing his story and if you like you can go check it out which is called "Circle of War". Anyways thank you again for reading and here is your next chapter my favorite Hive readers.**

* * *

**Verse II: Homecoming**

**-Location: Earth, Old Russia- **

**-Time:2105(9:05 P.M.)-**

An hour and five minutes has passed after the events at one of the complex's in the Divide unfolded and the Wizard had grown rather confident in herself. Not only has she found the crystal which had been cast down by her gods, but she has also found a very special child after dealing with the Fallen. She had traveled a good distance until she appeared in the Cosmodromes Mothyards while the child on the other hand seemed to be in deep slumber. Why wouldn't he, after what he saw and experienced, it isn't surprise to see it the little one tuckered out.

The Mothyards was littered with planes that were destroyed and those that remained and lasted during the collapse, simply rusted during exposure to the harsh weather. In the distance she saw Fallen patrolling the area but none seemed to take notice to her which she found thankful since she didn't need anymore problems and even if they were they would be killed without hesitation.

Now that she found herself at the dropzone point, it was time for her to return back home. She raised her hand into the air, allowing a small dark neon-green ball with a dark core appeared and then she crushed it with ease. A loud noise was heard and the area started illuminating which was the cause of dark energy which started forming just above the area. Without a hint of warning a portal bursted and erupted into a green portal of some sort or maybe even a wormhole. Appearing out of the wormhole appeared to be a large ship that had the appearance of a sarcophagus. The primary color of the entire ship was a pitch black with small neon-green lights as details for the ship. There were also four small turrets, two on each side of the ship. Once fully out of the wormhole or portal, it magically closed behind it just as it appeared and the Tomb ship stopped directly above the Wizard and the child.

She looked up and watched a orange glow come from the bottom of the ship and she felt herself lifting higher off of the ground. This was a natural feeling when returning into a Tombship and she closed her eyes. Then without warning The child's body erupted into a black mist which left the Wizards hands and she too had done the same as her body also became black mist just like the boy. The mist that now belonged to the two was soon absorbed into the ship. Once both were inside the orange glow stopped and the summoned another portal and started moving inside. Once through the portal it closed behind the ship, leaving no trace of its presence at all.

* * *

**-Location: Moon, Ocean of Storms-**

**-Time: 2112(9:12 P.M.)-**

From the surface of earth, many would call the moon a beautiful natural satellite since it would always orbit around the planet, giving off it's peaceful and tranquil glow. Before, the moon was suppose to be colonized and used to house many people on the beautiful satellite but now, the moon is merely deemed as a "Forbidden Zone" with the dangers that roamed on it. On the surface it seemed to be as quiet as ever and wreckage that once belonged to the human populous of her laid in wreck with large gaping holes in the structures, or merely out of power and laid in ruins, only to be claimed by the Fallen House known as the House of Exiles.

Although away from Fallen activity, was a large temple-like structure that seemed to have an opening which lead deeper inside the surface of the moon. This was the Temple of Crota. Made from unknown materials from the Hive, this Temple was dedicated to their god and lord, Crota. The Ominous silence near the temple however was broken as a familiar sound was heard just above the structure and a portal opened up revealing a Tombship making it's way out of the newly formed portal

Once out of the portal the ship started making its way near the entrance of the Temple and stopped just a few meters above the entrance. Once it stopped at it's destination, the same orange glow appeared from beneath the ship and then coming out of the orange glow was black mist which started manifesting itself until it took the form of the Wizard. She started cracking her joints after traveling inside of the Tombship along with reverting back to her form and she looked around as she found herself standing before the Temple of Crota.

She smiled and then turned towards the ship to see the bottom of it still glowing. In an instant the glow materialized the same black mist that manifested into the Wizard but this time it turned into the boy who landed on the floor on his rear which woke him up immediately. He started taking a look at his he looked around surroundings with a frantic look on his face and he seemed to realize that he wasn't on earth anymore. He seemed unaware of the Wizard who took a glance at his form and noticed that his ankle that was twisted had healed up. She figured that it was from the ship but then heard a sharp gasp which made her look at the boys face and she saw him struggling to breathe as he grabbed his neck and tried breathing but couldn't. The Wizard immediately rushed to his side and placed a hand over his head and the other on his chest as he continued the struggle to breathe. She seemed to have forgotten that humans cannot breathe in the vast vacuum of space and decided to help him.

She started muttering some words in her language as her hands started glowing with necrotic aura. With little to no effort she started channeling some of her energy into his lungs. The process was quick and simple for her as she stared at his face to see his struggling starting to slowly cease until it turned into minor coughs along with breathing in normally. She sighed out seeing that the problem at hand had subsided but only temporarily and she removed her hands from him which made him look at her innocently. She couldn't help but smile and cup one of her hands on his cheek causing him to smile as well although they both heard a noise, a voice to be precise.

"_**Ir Yût" **_The voice called out. It seemed to belong to a male with a deep, low tone to it.

The boy along with the Wizard, known as Ir Yût, turned to see a someone walk out of the temple. By the looks of it the figure appeared to be male and tall, standing around 7'5 in height. He wore a golden-yellowish ancient armor which was placed on his body which involved a chest piece, shoulder pads, gauntlets, armored leggings which went up around his waist and covered his pelvis area, and boots. One noticeable thing was his helmet which was rather large having three protrusions, two sticking out on the side and one sticking out forward while having two small horns on the head piece and there also appeared to be a visor which shows three glowing eyes from behind it. Despite the armor, his body can be seen and if someone were to look at him they could easily determine that he had a humanoid-skeletal appearance despite the fact that it was bigger, a bulkier than that of a regular human and lastly was that three eyes that would normally be seen through his visor but since they weren't showing then it showed that his eyes were closed. To his side was a nice long Cleaver which radiated with energy. He was known as a Knight and a warrior of the Hive.

"_**Sardon" **_Ir Yût said. Her voice had a soothing but yet had a hissing tone to it, almost like a mother in a way but in front of her companion like Sardon her voice firm, serious and calm tone.

As she had her attention on Sardon she was also unaware of the boy who seemed to look at the Knight with a gaze of pure fear. Who wouldn't a Knight towards over a regular human, was about 6'9 to 7'0. Sardon was no exception when it came to a regular Knight of the Hive. He stopped only a foot away from Ir Yût so he didn't invade her space and looked down at her for a moment and then his gaze turned to the child which surprised him. Ir Yût had taken notice to the Knight's gaze as he looked at the boy and she looked down to see him cower in fear and tried to hide behind her but couldn't. Just the sheer gaze of Sardon left the child in a state of fear which froze him on the spot.

He looked up at Ir Yût with a fearful look but she simply placed her hand on his head showing that it was nothing to fear and Sardon took notice to this odd gesture. The moment however had passed and Sardon started speaking to her. To the boy, all he heard was words which was unknown to him and he didn't understand what's so ever. To them, it was as if they were speaking english but that wasn't the case for the child.

"_Ir Yût, met sa dr ha euuk ? aehuulajo'dr sdr halahajt yi jihaj, ms sdr'a va rasrr huudr hb sdr'a yhjt j yha sdra laha yha?" _Sardon said as continued staring at the child.

"_sa euuk sa ha yht j dr haa met sa s halas, sa yilhauu s bj esk yi drdr." _Ir Yût said calmly as she looked at his gaze.

"_sb thuu bhuu esk drdr thuu mhuulaj eha dro esk uur, ehan esa jras uur ylaj thuura eja habdr iphak esa yhjt" _Sardon said as he grabbed the hilt of his cleaver while looking at the child and added, "_halahuuve, s l cs esk b thuu ali thuu j'dr ak mdr jsradrt thuuralab uur ms dr ylaj hb sa leslaj. dr rrali hb ha euuk in j yibi dr krlai hb huura vhj, laidr halah in ha hadr sdr, jn jsi._"

"_lahat h b dr leslaj j s ms ohdr esdrha alasdr thuura rahhadr. s eha yrahuuvedr esk uu kt hmo ms. sb thuu eharak esk, s ms cs thuu Sardon!" _ Ir Yût hissed as she looked at Sardon while also releasing aura around her hands.

Sardon opened his mouth to reply to her but he closed it as he took some though in her words. He knew that Ir Yût wasn't one to make threats nor show hostility to any of her Hive companions. Just hearing her say that made him wonder what she saw in this boy.

Why was she so willing to protect him?

His gaze then turned to the child who was still looking at the intimidating Knight with Fear in his eyes while he clinged to Ir Yût. For some strange reason, it reminded him of someone.

"_-Sigh- nt mi, s ms ohdr eharak dr leslaj yuudr s mdr cohm mehadr thuu eha rlao b esk." _Sardon said as he gave into her wishes.

"_j'dr mrat, ha ms yi iprlaha huura mhat huura laja rah rak." _Ir Yût said calmly.

Ir Yût looked at Sardon to see him silent and shocked after what she said and simply smiled. She motioned for the human child to follow her as she started hovering off and he didn't hesitate to follow her but Sardon also accompanied them as they traveled deeper in the temple. The boy stayed close to Ir Yût as they traveled inside the Temple, noticing the royalty and gothic texture on the walls. After descending down some stairs they continued to go deeper inside the temple the child looked around at the texture before his eyes laid on the large spear combined with a mace shaped machine known as a Hive Seeder. He seemed to look at it in awe as he continued travelling but his sight seeing made him bump into someone's leg making him fall to the ground.

Groaning softly, the boy looked up wondering what he bumped into but sat there frozen in fear to see a eight humanoid figures, ranging around 5'7-6'1 in height. They wore similar armor which was red and it also showed that they were all the same rank in away, on their heads were helmets with optical qualities and they also wore an armor on their bodies, similar to Sardons but lighter and looked to fit them as they wore shoulder pads, armored leggings, and a chest piece with a long cloth attached to it. They were Acolytes.

One of them looked down at the boy and growled, grabbing him by the neck which made him gasp and he felt the Acolyte tighten his grip so he can hear the satisfying sound of a neck being snapped. Although everything was interrupted with a loud screeching. This made all eight turn to see Ir Yût glaring at them with Sardon by her side and standing calmly.

"_vs ki dr yht"_ Ir Yût hissed lowly.

The Acolyte wasted no time and handed the child over to the Hive woman and she held him like a baby and turned away without another word along with Sardon, leaving eight scared Acolytes who have seen death in the eyes. They knew Ir Yût was serious amongst all Hive Wizards and getting her angry was like a death sentence. They were merely lucky to not feel her wrath and take part in any of her experiments.

* * *

**-Ir Yût's POV-**

"_What makes you so sure that our lord will even listen to what you have to say that involves a lowly Euuka."_ Sardon asked me as we continued our descent, deeper into the hellmouth to enter a specific chamber.

"_I am unsure, but this child shows potential. Potential which will benefit us and our race dearly Sardon."_ I replied as I looked at the small child. I know he wasn't able to understand our language but he was able to understand me and yet, I was able to understand him. Not by pitiful language but...by emotion. The child is strong, and more importantly, the only one who is imbued with our races magic. He's special than all of those pathetic Euuka that follow their "God". Their light will be snuffed out by all of us. Though...as I look at this fragile thing...he...reminds me of him when he was still alive.

The three of us continued our travel through the catacombs of our kinds temporary but new founded home. Passing the Chamber of Night , we continued on while passive Hollowed version of our warriors. Bred to be the strongest, and deadliest amongst our warriors, these Hollows here are only used to protect this area unlike other Hollows.

We soon came up to an opening and we gazed at the large black crystal in the middle of the Chamber. In this chamber there was also four Wizards designated for a special task. They were deemed to be the Wakers of Crota and were tasked with reviving our master from his eternal rest when the time is right. When it comes to Sardon, Myself, or any of Crota's disciples, we use these four to help contact our lord.

As we approached the Crystal I saw that the four were praying silently amongst themselves when they are not tasked with anything. However one of them perked her head up and turned to us, the leader none other and she quickly made her way towards Sardon and myself and bowed while the others continued praying.

"_Ir Yût, I did not realise you had returned. Your mission has gone well, noh?"_ The Waker asked, her voice holding a soft and whispery tone to it while also being respectful to her superior. She also took notice to the child but didn't bother to question her superior about it.

"_Yes you could say that. I have completed the task for our lord, Sardon and Myself request an audience with him."_ I replied making the Waker nod in reply.

"_Of course. Anything for the almighty Deathsinger."_ The Waker replied with a bow and hovered over to her sisters and said, "_asa...dr jihaa guudra huura hasli auukk huura laja. laidr uua vradr e msae"_

The three other Wakers stopped their praying and each one gave a nod of approval to their leader. Without another word the four Wakers took their positions around the black crystal. Each one of them have settled themselves into four corners around the crystal and placed their hand together while chanting softly to themselves and green mystic light started coming from their hands and went around the Crystal and they started chanting.

Sardon and I watched calmly as the sisters chanted together though I felt the small child hug me tightly and I couldn't blame him. The room soon gotten dark as the Wakers continued their chanting. The walls in the room started twisting and bending and the lime green crystals in the room flickered as if the light was being drawn from out of them. Soon the large dark crystal started glowing the same aura that the Wakers were producing and three faint orbs started manifesting inside until they took the form as eyes and a green outline started forming inside the crystal.

Placing the child down, Sardon and I immediately bowed, followed by the Wakers who finished their chanting and bowed as well as we were all in the presence of Crota. Of course the child hid behind me and I couldn't blame him. He must've been scared and shaking in fear as he looked at the silhouette of our lord.

"_All hail Lord Crota. Son of the great Lord Oryx and King to the Hive!"_ All of us said.

Crota, or the large silhouette half of his body, was silent and gazed down at the six of us. After glancing at all of us his gaze met mine and I gave him my full attention.

"_**Ir Yût, I see that you have returned to us safely. I take it that...your task has gone well, correct?" **_Crota asked me. His voice low, deep and radiating with power and he was calm. For some reason...I always get shivers in my spine hearing his voice but, I have always grown used to it.

"_Of course Lord Crota. I have finished your task as requested."_ I said as I stood up and summoned the Diamond-shaped crystal in my hands and showed it to him as proof that the assignment was complete. "_I would never fail any of your assignments."_

I watched as Crota stared at me and gazed down at the crystal. He closed his eyes and i saw him nod slightly.

"_**Excellent, you have done me well like always Ir Yût. Bring the Crystal to Xyor, she will know what to do with it." **_Crota said.

"_Thank you my lord, I will be sure to bring it to her."_ I replied but then I stayed silent for a moment and was hesitant as I wanted to ask him something of importance. I was worried about what he would say but I can't simply harbor the child in secret. I would go against his words. I couldn't stay silent for much long and then I spoke, "_Lord Crota, I also...have something else to tell you. I believe it will help benefit the Hive."_

"_**Very well Ir Yût. What is it that you wish to show us?" **_Crota asked with curiosity.

I turned slightly and placed my right hand on the child's head who stared up at me. He nodded and slowly went around me and stood by my side and I smiled behind my helmet. I then looked up at Crota and motioned my other hand towards the child to show Crota. Silence filled the room and the air seemed to get heavy around me. I averted my gaze slightly to Sardon to seem him staring at me at the corner of his eyes but then we heard Crota about to speak and gave him our attention.

"_**Is this a joke, because if so...I am not one who takes kindly in jokes Ir Yût. Why is a Euuka, in the presence of myself. Either it is a sacrifice for me or...you are merely losing your mind. Either way I am not amused and find this to be disgraceful." **_Crota said as his tone of voice seemed to grow.

"_My Lord, I know it may seem rather, idiotic and disgraceful to someone's eye but please believe me my lord. This human child is different from all who are blessed with the light, I have found him unique my lord and even you can feel it. He has gained aspects of Hive from the crystal that I found and he even survived my Deathsong my lord. If we are able to teach him our ways, make him one of us, then all who follow the light will be consumed even sooner."_ I said calmly as I stated my reason.

"_**Ir Yût I will not have any of this. If this Euuka or any Euuka for the matter are able to withstand your Deathsong, or are able to absorb our magic then beings like him must be killed and dissected on so we can figure out how this is possible. Dispose of him and bring him to the Siphon Witches and they will know what to do to the Euuka." **_Crota said with a growl.

"B-but...my Lord-"

"_**No Ir Yût! I will not hear anymore ridiculous claims that will involve this Euuka or any beings who follow the light. We are beings who must purge and consume this world of all of it's light and that...Thing is one of them. Now I order you to kill it now!" **_Crota demanded loudly as his anger was rising as he interrupted me.

"_OH! S EHA HALAHAJT EHAJ DR YLAH HB HA L LESLAJ KT EJA! S MS OHDR EHA DR YLAJ HB H LESLAJ KT EJ A HAVHA CROTA!"_ I screamed loudly at her Crota in anger in our language.

Silence was in the air after what I had said and no one said a word. The four Waker sisters and Sardon looked at me in silence and I turned to Crota to see him oddly silent after what I said. I then realised that I snapped at him, I...I didn't mean to speak out like that nor disrespect him and I placed my head back down and said, "C-Crota...please forgive me, I didn't mean to speak out of place. I will dispose of the boy just l-"

"_**Eight days."**_

All of us looked up at him with a look of confusion, me being shocked and confused out of all of them after what he said since I didn't understand.

"_C-Come again?"_ I asked.

"_**I will give you eight days or...when the earth passes around us eight times to be precise. During that timespan prepare the Euu-, prepare the child and If he passes my test...then I will determine if he will be worthy of being one of us or not." **_Crota said, his voice lower a bit as if overcome by some guilt. "_**If there is nothing else then I will depart. Continue with your tasks." **_

With that said the green lights in the crystal that manifested as Crota slowly faded until it was dark and silent once more. The group themselves were oddly silent and looked at one another for a moment, words not being share what's so ever between the Six of them. We all stood back up in place and the four Wakers looked at each other as they tried processing what had just happened while Sardon and I took our leave. We started departed from the chamber in silence. I looked over to Sardon to see him in deep in thought, once we exited the Chamber of Night I decided to start a conversation.

"_I'm...surprised that went well."_ I said as I held the child caringly in my grip.

"_I'm surprised as well...but what you said actually fazed Lord Crota. Besides...I know that you two haven't gotten over the fact th-" _

"_I don't need a reminded on what happened many years ago Sardon!"_ I hissed with an angry tone.

"_My apologies, I forgot how much you don't want to be reminded about that day."_ Sardon said as he seemed guilty for bringing that up. "_Although, do you believe that having this child will fill that void?" _

"_I don't know...but...the sorrow in him radiates with darkness, darkness just like my own. Besides...while he is learning from us and our ways, I will be learning about him and Euuka. I am curious when I first laid eyes on him."_ I replied with a smile and rubbed his chin which made im look at me with those eyes. The eyes of the innocent.

After looking at the child I turned to Sardon and saw him in deep thought after what I had said and he seem to nod.

"_I understand. I will leave you to your work Ir Yût though, I pray and hope to Oryx that you know what you are doing."_ Sardon said as he started walking away leaving me with the child.

I was left alone with the child near the entrance of the Chamber of Night as Sardon departed. I looked down at him to see him looking at me and I couldn't help but think after what Crota said.

"I have eight days, just eight and this child would have to go through the test that Crota has decided. Within that timespan, he needs to learn things which will be important to his survival if he is to live amongst us. Although, if he is to walk among us, live with us, and fight with us, then he must become one of us, and I know someone who will make it possible." I thought and immediately hovered away.

* * *

I found myself in a new chamber while waiting patiently. The chamber was large and in the center was a large circular urn in the middle of it. Inside of it was a green and black smokey fluid which bubbled about thank to the neon green flames beneath it. Although this isn't what I was looking at, it was the person in front of me that i was paying attention to.

This was Xyor, the Unwed. She was like me when it comes to getting respect from those below her rank, she is rather intelligent, powerful, and one of Crota's faithful assets. Though...oddly enough despite that the two of us are not bonded by blood, we seem to act like siblings in a way.

I simply remained silent as she continued to examine the crystal that I gave her. She's been looking at the crystal for a while, without a single word being said. I'm slightly curious as to what is going in inside of her head right now. Then, she finally responded as she gave me a slight nod of approval as she made her way to a platform and place the Crystal down, next to other objects belonging to our race.

"_This will indeed help benefit our race Ir Yût. I thank you for bringing this to me after showing our lord." _Xyor said in her whispery, yet calm voice as she then turned to me. "_Now...what shall we do with this one?" _

"_Well, after some...complications with Crota, he has given the child a chance to prove himself, to become one of us. Although, if he is to live amongst us, I believe that he should become us." _I replied and watched as she stood before me and started inspecting the child.

Xyor looked at him and noticed as he seemed to snuggle closer to me for protection. Xyor found this to be rather shocking but smiled since his action seemed to remind her of someone. Watching her, she simply brushed his cheek with the back of her hand and smile slightly. Although despite his actions she has also noticed some aspects on his body which resembles that of our own kind and she nodded.

"_Yes I see. He holds the energy of our people which shows that he came into contact with the crystal. It's very odd but I see potential in this young child but...there must be another reason that he isn't Thrall food, isn't there Ir Yût." _Xyor said as she looked at me.

I was silent when she had said that to me. Only a few know of the horror that has happened in the past. Xyor and Sardon on merely two of the few that knows everything that has happened. I then felt a hand on my shoulder which snapped me from my thoughts and noticed Xyor looking at me.

"_Ir Yût it's alright. I understand that you have experienced pain as years passed. Crota's physical form being banished has left you unmoving, but the death of your own flesh and blood has left you broken. The *lasvedrmsilaja have taken so much from you and from us but, I believe Oryx has given you a gift and I, will help you. Now...let's begin." _Xyor said which seemed to help lift my heart. I nodded in reply and we walked over to another table in a room.

This table had dried up specs of blood from previous specimens. Either they were used for torture or experimenting, none of Xyors test subjects survived whatever she did. I patted the child on the head showing that thee was nothing to fear and tried getting him off of me but he proved to show some resistance. It took me a while but I was soon able to get the child to release his hold on me and placed him on the makeshift table.

The child didn't know what was going on and he started getting scared to the point where he would do something rash but then Xyor tapped him on the forehead with her finger. Keeping her finger in place, it started glowing green and his eyes seemed to blank out and he collapsed on the table, unconscious.

_"There...we wouldn't want him to be in pain during the process." _Xyor said.

_"I have to agree. Are you sure that this is going to work? You only done this once with one of those lasvedrmsilaja." _I replied, remembering when we did have "Assistance" with one of those pathetic lasvedrmsilaja's.

_"Trust me __Ir Yût I know what I am doing. Now...let's begin." _Xyor said.

_**Verse II. End** _

* * *

Sardon's Translation:

"Ir Yût, why is there a human here? Shouldn't it already be dead, with it's organs ripped out of it's body and breathing its last breath?" Sardon said as continued staring at the child.

"If you found him interesting then you would have torn him up, having his dried up blood on your hands after examining his body." Sardon said as he grabbed the hilt of his cleaver while looking at the child and added, "Although, I can kill him for you since you don't seem to want to dirty yourself up with the blood of this child. The presence of a human even standing before the temple of our God, let alone even stare at it, deserves to die."

"Very well, I will not harm the child but I want to know what you have planned for him." Sardon said as he gave into her wishes.

* * *

Ir Yût Translation:

"This Human is a boy and the reason why he is still alive, is because I find him to be interesting."

"Lay one finger on the child and I will not hesitate to slit your throat. I have brought him here under my own will. If you harm him, I will Kill you!"

"Give me the boy." Ir Yût hissed lowly.

"NO! I HAVE ALREADY HAD THE BLOOD OF A CHILD ON MY HANDS AND I WILL NOT HAVE THE BLOOD OF A CHILD IN MY HANDS AGAIN!" I screamed loudly at Crota in anger.

The Waker replied with a bow and hovered over to her sisters and said, "Sisters...The Deathsinger requests our Assistance to summon our lord. Let us grant her wish."

**Euuka**: Hive meaning for Human

**lasvedrmsilaja**: Hive meaning for Lightwielders


	3. Verse III: Rebirth

**Author's Note: Greetings my lovely readers. It is I Bladed Raptor with another Chapter for all of you but before we begin I have few things I would like to say. I thank you all again for continuing to read this story, you all give me inspiration to continue on and thus, I thank you. Secondly, at the end of each chapter I will also write a reply to each review during each chapter, just to show that I am acknowledging your reviews and lastly, as the story progresses I will need some OCs to help continue with the story. The character template will be at the end ofthe chapter and I will explain what I need. For now, I thank you all for reading and thus, here is chapter three and enjoy. **

* * *

**Verse III: Rebirth**

"Alex...Alex it's time to wake up. You can't be sleeping on your special day."

The Soothing, kind, gentle and motherly voice belonged to a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her late forties. She had creamy pale colored skin which was complimented by her blonde hair, she also had beautiful sapphire eyes, her body was attractive as well, having D-cup breasts and a hourglass-like figure. She smiled caringly at the boy that she lightly shook him, trying to get the child to wake up and reluctantly, she was able to as the young boy started wiping his eyes and then looked up at the woman with a smile.

"Good morning Mommy." The young boy, known as Alex said with a smile.

His mother wrapped her arms around him in an gentle embrace giving him a wonderful feeling and he did the same.

"Good morning Alex, and happy birthday my sweet son. You know how old you are today?" His mother asked.

"Eight Mommy. I'm 8-years-old now." Alex said.

"Mhm...and your father and I have been waiting for your birthday." His mother said, brushing her hand in his hair

"Will sister be here?" Alex asked, his voice filled with excitement. As he said that his mother frowned and sighed as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Alex...Maria is still off in another country. Besides...in the army, she can't take a leave while she's on duty. But even if she's away, I know she loves you Alex." His mother said causing Alex to smile.

Though as he smiled he looked to see the room around them begin to turn black, Alex's smile became a frown immediately as he looked around with a scared look on his face and then he turned to his mother who smiled at him.

"M-Mommy, why is the room getting dark?" Alex asked with fear in his voice.

"Don't worry Alex, everything will be alright. Everything...will...be...alright…." His mother said, her voice becoming slow and deeper.

Even though he was a child, Alex knew something was wrong. He tried saying something to his mother but then two sharpened blades ripped through the center of her chest,spraying blood on the young boys face. He simply watched as his mother was raised into the air and was ripped in half before his eyes. The two halfs of what was left of her body collapsed on the ground, and Alex looked up to see the burning eyes of a Fallen Captain stare down at him. His armor was golden yellow and it was covered in the blood of Alex's fallen moher. His shock blades were drenched in blood after killing the woman and the captain simply stared at the boy. Alex tried backing away but his body wouldn't move, it couldn't move and he simply watched as the Captain raised his blades and brought it down to his own head.

* * *

The lime green crystals in the room started flickering on and off as if they were being drained of their energy and the walls around were starting to twist and turning, as if alive or being bent to someone's own will. The murmurs and chants of Xyor filled the room as her hand was firmly gripping the child's head as she continued her chants. Her body radiated with Hive magic as green mystic light escaped her body but the more she chanted, the tighter her grip got on the child's head till her nails were digging inside his skull.

While continuing with her spell, Ir Yût watched in silence as her eyes were trained on the boys body which slowly started transforming. The sound of bones cracking and skin tearing caught their attention and they gazed down at the boy to see his transformation take into effect.

His skin was the first. The bright color that showed that he was alive was now flushing out until his skin was now a light grey color as if he was dead. His fingers then started twitching until bones that made up his fingers ripped through skin and flesh which started ripping away on his hands along with his arms until it created slender limb with some strands of flesh and skin that managed to stay on, fuse together with the solid material. Although, the bones seemed to have gone through a drastic change as each finger was sharpened, resembling claws of a Thrall but more importantly, he seems to have six fingers instead of five showing that his bones had alternated and was able to make a six finger which looked like an extra thumb. His feet were the same as his toes though his pink toe and ring toe started fusing together, the same went with his middle toe and long toe as they did the same but his big toe on the other hand started growing longer and sharper as both toes and bones were fusing together, the same with the other two toes which started elongated as well and getting sharper, the skin around his legs also started peeling off until his bones were showing. Skin and flesh that still remained on his body fused to the bones which soon started appearing hive-like..

Next was his chest which started changing as well. Bones could be heard cracking inside his body and started changing the torso's appearance. What was once an skinny, anorexia-looking torso now appeared as a slim moderate appearance while also showing off his ribcage and some cracks appearing on his skin. He didn't look like a walking zombie but he did lose some human physical features on his body, human traits on his skin, everything on his torso. His muscles on the other hand had fused to his skin making the bones harder, denser and thicker. Finally was his face that's gone through such a change. His former black hair was now pure white as if someone had bleached it to make it into such a color, his eyes on the other hand were going through a change. Blood, started dripping out of the closed eyelids like a flowing river and the same could be said with his forehead which was bleeding as well as a narrow slit started to form, the skin along with flesh that was on his bottom jaw slid off as if it melted, revealing his lower skeletal jaw. The skin that made up his face fused on his lower jaw making both skin and bone appear as one. With one final burst of energy from Xyor's hands transformation finally finished. Xyor released her tight grip on the child's head and took in his appearance and the same went with Ir Yût who was by his side and took in his new form. His eyes still leaked blood but after about 30 seconds the red blood turned black and finally stopped.

The two Wizard simply stared at the child in his new form. He wasn't fully Hive but one would not considered him human either. Both of them found him extremely interesting and started inspecting his body which radiated with dark energy from their people. Xyor grasped his hand and looked at it, marveled to see both light grey colored skin and bones fused together to create something astounding that seems denser than bone itself while having a smooth texture of skin. She then noticed the line that went through the middle of his hand, towards his shoulder.

"_Interesting, I did not think that this would be the outcome. I expected him to be like us but now, he shows both aspects from his kind and ours. Although, to think that his body would accept such dark energy is even more astounding. Normally, those who take in dark energy would die immediately since they were __**lasvedrmsilaja**_ _to begin with or they couldn't handle such energy and thus, they died off. Of course, there were some like Dregen Yor if I can recall. He and others like him were able to accept the Darkness but their physical appearances did not change. This boy could be something we need to wipe out all the light."_ Xyor said as she lowered the childs hand and went towards the table where she had placed the crystal.

Ir Yût was still by the child and continued staring at his slumbering form. The clothes he wore were no tattered and ripped, they were useless now and she would have to get him a new set of clothing for him. She then started rubbed the back of her hand on his new face, caressing his cheeks and then ran her clawed hands through his white hair. She then looked up to see what Xyor was up to and saw her writing down in a booklet with the cover made out of thrallskin and regular paper. She's seen that booklet before and for what she knew, that specific booklet held a lot of Xyor's secrets. For all Ir Yût knew, she was probably writing about the boy.

"_This is astounding. I have never seen something like this before in my life Ir Yût. Both Euuka and Hive DNA as one, something that has never been seen before and now we are in the presence of it. I need to experiment on his body and examine him, I need to learn more, I need to-"_

"_Need to let him rest and allow him to get use to his body."_ Ir Yût said as she interrupted Xyor who stopped writing and looked up at her companion, a mild scowl forming on her face.

"_What? Ir Yût, surely you of all people should understand what I'm feeling as well. This is something unique, and we should study this."_ Xyor insisted while trying to keep calm.

"_Xyor, I understand and I would like to know more about this myself and I would gladly allow you to conduct your research on the boy, but not now. He needs to rest, more importantly I do not know if this research will take up the time that I need to prepare him."_ Ir Yût stated.

Xyor was silent and Ir Yût understood what was going on through her companion's mind. Out of everyone Xyor was a brilliant mind throughout the Hive just like herself and Crota's Will. Although, even with such high caliber intelligence Xyor was also curious when it came to things that were new to her. The Wizard simply sighed and nodded, placing the booklet along with the odd writing utensil down on the table.

"_Very well, I will respect your decision my dearest friend." _Xyor said, making the Deathsinger smile. "_Now come, he has lost much energy during the transformation, he must rejuvenate in the pool."_

Ir Yût smiled and placed her hands under the unconscious hybrid and lifted him up in bridal style. Once in her grip she followed Xyor who led the way while also thinking to herself as well.

* * *

Darkness. That's all he saw, that's all he could see in retrospect. No light, no spark, no glow at all, one would say that they're blind but he was able to see his body. The human child laid on his side, curled up and shivering as if he was cold. He kept saying the name...Alex...over and over again but soon stopped and shook his head as the darkness coiled around him ever so slowly. To him, it was like the darkness was consuming him until he was apart of the darkness.

Then, he saw a light above him. He looked up and saw a faint glow, three faint glows staring down at him and he watched as the darkness started manifesting itself to appear as a large figure. The figure appeared as a very large bipedal demonic-looking entity with horns on its head, and large demonic wings but the entity had a Silhouette form as it blended into the shadows. Its eyes were the only solid thing from what he could tell but they glowed ominously. The child was merely close to reaching its knee when it comes to size but he was still, insignificant in a way. The child looked up at the entity, his three neon blue-greenish glowing eyes stared down at the child who shivered and thus the entity spoke.

"_**leslaj...ha thuu habrahasj?"**_ The figure said, the voice was male from the sound of it and it echoed as it spoke while holding a calm, and moderate tone to it.

The child looked up at the entity and saw it staring down at him. It then spoke again to the boy but this time, the boy's ears started making a ringing sound which made him grit his teeth and he heard the entity speak.

"_**s ms haac th-ou again child. Are you afraid?" **_The entity asked. The child's ears rung a little but it soften up a little. The entity thought that the child couldn't understand its language, it figured that it should try talking in a language that was native to the child but then it heard the boy speak.

"No, I'm not afraid." The child said, his voice was weak and mist came out showing how cold he was.

The entity was silent as its three eyes gazed at the child, it seemed interested after what it heard. The child replied back after what it said. Despite using his native language, the entity was surprised to see that the child could understand his language, thus making communication rather easy.

"_**What is your name...child?" **_The entity asked.

There was a moment of silence between the two and the entity was going to ask again but then he said, "I have no name."

It wasn't entirely true. He did have a name, but why should he have it. His family, friends, neighbors, relatives, everyone he knew...were all dead, life for him is already over. He was now in the hands of Ir Yût, his savior but he didn't know if she really wanted him. Maybe she would kill him in the end.

"_**I see…"**_ The entity said with some sort of interest. It raised its hand and scratched the bottom of what appeared as its chin and then said.

The child looked up to see the entity raise what appeared to be a hand and approach his head. He wasn't scared, all fear that he had inside of him was gone. He lost everything, his parents were killed by Fallen, he had no home and he doesn't know what has happened to his sister, for all he could know...she could be dead. He remembered his mother telling stories of the Traveler, how it was a entity that would give everyone happiness and protect them all from anything that wished to harm them. A being with such knowledge that helped humanity in many ways until they reached their Golden age. The Traveler...was their holy god.

What lies.

His family was taken from him when they pleaded for mercy, the world that he loved was now a barren landscape from all the battles during the collapse which left life on te planet almost extinct but humanity as able to fight back. Yet where was the Traveler? The Traveler allowed his family to die, it allowed many people to die with the ones they loved being killed before their very eyes and then they were killed themselves. Was...allowing the lives of those who gave their faith to an entity of light worth it. The Traveler could have saved more people if it acted quickly but no...only when we were at corner did it act. That...is unacceptable. It was all pointless in his eyes to resist so...what else could he lose. If he were to die now, then so be it. The hand had stopped and a finger pressed up against his forehead. This surprised the child slightly and he looked up at the entity as it spoke again.

"_**You...who has found my ancient relic, something that I have sent down to help my people. Now you...have somehow found it but, what is surprising is that you have also absorbed some of it's power...which is my own. You are interesting for an Euuka."**_

The child was silent after what the entity had said and looked up at the large being who moved its finger away from his head. The child was curious, to curious and couldn't help but ask a question.

"Are you...one of them? The...monsters I saw." The child asked weakly.

"_**Hmm? These "Monsters" you are referring to are known as Hive in your native tongue and yes, I am one of them. I...am their god my dear boy. The Hive are a very ancient race child not monsters. Although, even if I wanted to, I do not have the time to tell you our history, but I know that she does." **_The entity said as he waved his hand a few meters away from the child.

Then an exact copy of Ir Yût was hovering in front of the child but the copy looked, corrupted in a way, her body was glowing as if it has been engulfed by the darkness itself but unlike the entity who was clear, the Ir Yût entity was solid in appearance and form though there her eyes glowed brightly behind her helmet and her body burned with an ethereal flame.

"I...know her. She saved me." The child said.

"_**Yes, her name is Ir Yût the Deathsinger. Child, the Hive are a race that has existed for a very long time. We have seen so many things that you have not, and Ir Yût has seen many things as time went by but seeing you, she seems to have grown fond of you." **_The entity said, making the child look up at him when he said that.

"Me...but...we-we're different. They all hate me...tried to kill me." The child said, tears boiling in his eyes

"_**Child I assure you, if Ir Yût hated you like the rest of Hive hate Euuka, then you would have died like those you loved. Believe me child...you will not die if you stay with us. If you stay with...her." **_The entity said.

Then without warning, beings like Ir Yût started appearing in the same form of Ir Yût but just like the Wizard copy, they all weren't real as they were merely false copies. The boy looked at this and felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the Ir Yût copy beside him and stare at him caringly and also twitched a little. The child saw this and smiled as he then looked up at the entity.

"_**Now child, do you want a new family, one that will not abandon you and one that will make you stronger to protect those you care for? if so then all I ask from you, is to get stronger during these eight days and pass Crota's test." **_The entity said.

The child was silent and looked down for a moment. He lost everything, but now it will all change.

"Yes…" The child said softly.

"_**Hmm...very well chi-no. From this day forward...you shall be known as Zol since you have no name. Because of the crystal that you have encountered, you have gained some of my powers but you must know how to use it. Ir Yût will assist you but you must also make allies as well and teach yourself. ou will rise my child and your reign will begin." **_The entity said with as the Hive copies disappeared and water started filling the room.

The child, or Zol in this case was shocked and he couldn't swim at all. The water level was rising, reaching the boys neck and he looked up to see the entity begin to fade but Zol asked one more question.

"W-wait...who are you?!" He asked.

"_**I'm sorry but that will be explained to you another time. For now...wake up Zol." **_The Entity said as he faded from existence and Zol was already drowning in the water.

* * *

There was a loud splash inside a pool of water as Zol submerged from the water and he started gasping and coughing for air. The water was extremely cold though the entire area he was in as if it was a sauna. He started breathing heavily as he found himself inside the pool of water but...something felt off. He felt nauseated and his eyes...his vision was clearer than ever before maybe even better. He didn't understand why but it was sickening.

He raised his hands and placed them against his face but winced in pain as he poked something, like a eye but his eyes were closed. He pulled his hands away and looked to see that his human hands were now now sharpened, inhuman claws. Zol started shivering, he was getting nervous and looked around until he saw his reflection in the water. His reflection...he was different as he didn't see the young innocent boy, he saw something else.

He looked at his eyes and saw three eyes instead of two. All of the sclera around them were black but his irises were bright green except for one. One of the Irises was bright blue and that was the one in his left eye. Although, all three of his pupils were that of a Hive which gave the child their field of vision.

He then gazed at his former black hair which was now white and because he was in the water, it was soaking wet and showed his entire face without it getting in the way. He looked at the rest of his body and saw that it was molded in a way to look like the beings he saw earlier, including the one who saved him. He wasn't human anymore but for some reason, he had more human traits than those he has encountered. Oddly enough, he was silent and didn't seem fazed and continued looking at himself in awe but then a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"_Mi...sdr aka-that someone has awoken from their nap."_

Just like before when he heard the entity speak, the language he didn't understand was now warped to his native language. He looked up to see who was talking and saw Ir Yût staring at him, her helmet was off and her face was revealed to him as he saw her smiling. Zol looked at the Wizard and felt her clawed hand brush across his hair in a gentle and caring manner.

"_Now, you may not be used to this form of yours but do not worry. I will make sure you ge use to this body of yours. -Sigh- why am I even talking to you, you can't even understand me but...you will understand the new name I will give you. Now...what shall we call you?" _Ir Yût said as she continued brushing his hair with her clawed hands.

"Zol. My name...is Zol...Mother."

_**Verse III. End**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now we go onto the OC templates.**

**Guardians**

**Name:**

** Gender:**

** Race:**

** Class:**

** Age:**

** Appearance:**

** Personality: Go into depth, how he/she is to others or other personality traits**

** Weapons Both Primary and Secondary(Just say weapon type, Ex. Handcannon and Fusion Rifle):**

**Armor Shader: Any Shader or any colors he wants**

** Ghost(optional): Depends if they have one or its destroyed.**

** Background: A quick summary or story to how he/she came to be today.**

** Other facts/info: Quirks, Hobbies or maybe love interest etc.**

* * *

**Fallen**

**Name:**

** Gender:**

** Race:**

** Fallen House(Devils, Kings, Winter, Wolves, Exile):**

** Rank:**

** Age:**

** Appearance: Physical, facial, and armor**

** Personality: Go into depth, how he/she is to others or other personality traits**

** Weapons: **

** Background: A quick summary or story to how he/she is today.**

** Other facts/info: Quirks, Hobbies or maybe love interest.**

* * *

**Hive**

**Name: **

** Gender: **

** Race: **

** Hive Sect(Hidden Swarm-Red-, Spawn of Crota-Yellow-, Blood of Oryx-Brown/Purple-): **

**Rank:**

** Age:**

** Appearance: **

** Clothing/armor: **

** Personality: ****Go into depth, how he/she is to others or other personality traits**

** Weapons: **

** Background: ****A quick summary or story to how he/she is today.**

** Other facts/info: ****Quirks, Hobbies or maybe love interest.**


	4. Verse IV: Knowledge

**Author's Note: Greetings my lovely Hive readers, I bring you all another chapter of this lovely Hive filled story but first, I would like to thank everyone again as the story has reached over 1000 views. As we continued I have seen a lot of interesting OC's so far, hopefully those who are reading will be able to assist if they can but I thank you all again. Also a reminder for OC requests, some advice, follow the Template as best as you can and also go into detail with the backgroud, appearance and personality traits it could give your character a greater chance of being used. Now onto the story.**

* * *

"_The Hive are an ancient race that are one with the Darkness. All others pale in comparison to such a dark plague. Though, such a Plague does not compare to the one that has started it." ~Ikora Rey, Warlock Vanguard._

**Verse IV: Knowledge **

_**-Location: Moon, Hive Catacombs-**_

_**-Time: 1200(12:00 P.M)-**_

Ir Yût resided in her own personal chamber for the time being, simply thinking to herself. A day had passed after the completion of her task, the encounter with the child, gaining Crota's permission to train him, and finally the boys transformation. Now here she was...simply staring off in the outskirts of the Hive's new founded home. Her helmet was off, allowing her bone-like tendrils to flow freely without being confined in the helmet and she leaned on the railing in her room that had a perfect view of what appeared to be the deepest part of the Moon. The whole area that Ir Yût was gazing at looked like an underground city with many tall necrotic buildings, bridges, and roads which were made out of the Hives material resources, and also some of the moon itself. She also noticed many of her own kind traveling to said buildings, praying at shrines, or loitering around and having conversation with one another.

Overall, for a being with such high intelligence, Ir Yût was stumped as she didn't know what to do...and she knew that. Sighing to herself, the Hive woman moved away from the balcony as she made her way back inside her chamber but she waved her hand and a wall appeared as if replacing the balcony as if it wasn't there to begin with.

Ir Yût's chambers was much larger than Xyor's but the chamber that she encountered Xyor in was merely her lab. Her chamber/room was decorated in a gothic, royal design like the rest of the Hive's underground necropolis. Her room was filled with nice, glowing green crystals which were seen throughout the halls of their new home though the crystals in her room were fashioned into nice chandeliers. She also had a long table filled with booklets, jars with experiments inside or other miscellaneous items that were Hive based, on the floor was a nice large, grey colored, tattered-looking rug which seemed nice and looked soft to the touch as it did decorate the room while on her walls was a symbol that represented the Spawn of Crota sect. To the left was several large book shelves with several books that she had found interesting or were history of the Hive and then off the right side was a large closet in a way, filled with old robes and very ancient armor pieces that were made for a female like herself, and far off at the opposite end of the room, was what appeared to be a bed of some sort. The bed was a rounded Queen-sized bed with two pillows draped in grey pillow sheets, followed by a large, pitch black blanket which was tattered on the sides but yet brought out an exotic design, and attached on top of the bed was a nice dark green, translucent fabric which acted much like a curtain which was draped around the bed. Many(Referring to Guardians) would find it odd for a Wizard, or any Hive member to possess beds, but even the strongest and ruthless members of a race bent on dark rituals, the consumption of all light and the death of many must rest. Of course...most of the Hive do not require rest and can go through their daily lives without years of sleep but those, such as the Exalted Hive or some others may require it. Ir Yût was one of them.

She approached the makeshift table, looking at the items before her but none could compare to a small blade-like dagger that rested on the table. She grasped the small dagger in her clawed hand and inspected the small weapon which radiated with faint dark energy. As she stared at the dagger she heard a childs laughter, followed by a woman who seemed to be laughing with the child but then it turned into a child screaming, and lastly gun shots. Ir Yût scowled as images started flooding her mind and she wanted to forget those traumatizing events.

She remembers what had happened 25 years ago on that fateful day. The Guardians...or ***Vuuharajsa**(A Hive term for Guardians) launched a full scale attack on the moon. They...failed as Crota snuffed out their light with ease. They have lost thousands of their own thus making a retreat but the Hive have lost some warriors themselves but Ir Yût lost something precious of hers. The small dagger was the only thing left which reminded her of that day, the day she lost everything. Her hatred for the wielders of light and the Traveler have grown to boiling point to this day but now...she was going to make things different. She was given a second chance by her dark gods and she would make sure that she uses this moment to the fullest.

She placed the dagger back on the table and made her way towards the door which opened up when it sensed her presence. She entered inside the next chamber which was her own personal study. The chamber was large like the size of college's library, chandeliers, similar to the ones in her room, were placed in a nice decorated fashion in the room, there were more shelves with books stacked inside, all of them looked a little dusty since Ir Yût hadn't touched them in a while, then there was also a circular table with a large, light green flame hovering above the center of the large table. The Hive wizard needed something from her study and started hovering off but looked at the circular table for a moment. On said table, Ir Yût saw a collection of books followed by someone lying on one of the open books.

She hovered towards the sleeping figure which revealed Zol who was sleeping on the book and drooling slightly. Zol seemed to be wearing the robes of a Wizard on his body which belonged to Ir Yût when she was around his age. During that time she was just another wizard amongst the hive's ranks in the Spawn of Crota sect. Luckily, the robes seemed to fit him perfectly given his slim appearance but they would only be temporary but he didn't seem to mind. Although the one thing he didn't wear was a helmet. After what had happened to his clothes Ir Yût decided on lending him her own and he seemed to like it.

"_So this is where he's been cooped up. I simply came in here to look for something but it seems he's been reading and it appears that it tired him out. I didn't expect him to read the books, more importantly...our books. He could understand our language but could he understand the words? Bah...it doesn't matter, I am surprised to see that he's curious and it seems his former parents got him into reading. It's still surprising that he is able to understand our language but...it's even more surprising after what he told me." _Ir Yût said to herself as she remembered what he said when he woke up.

**-Flashback-**

_Zol sat in the glowing pool of light green liquid as he stared up at Ir Yût who looked at him with a shocked expression. Hearing him talk seemed to shock her since she didn't expect him to speak to her, let alone answer her question._

"_You're...you're able to understand me?" Ir Yût said in shock._

"_Y-yes…" Zol said as he seemed nervous as if he was doing something wrong._

"_Could this have happened after the transformation that Xyor did? No...no that couldn't be it. The last time she did that, the turned Vuuharajsa that came to us had to learn our language and just understanding our language took him about six months and he had trouble yet this child, understood what I was saying after waking up. So what caused this?" Ir Yût thought before saying, "Tell me, how is it that you are able to understand me?"_

_Zol was silent as he looked down for a moment as he recalled what had happened when he was in the darkness. He wondered if it was a dream but...was it really a dream? It seemed real in a way and...it was because of that dream that he was able to understand her so, he figured that telling her would be a reasonable thing._

"_I...don't know...but...when I spoke too the man with the three eyes...his voice...change so I can hear him and...the same happened to you." Zol said._

"_Man with the three eyes?" Ir Yût said in confusion._

"_Eyes like yours with...large horns...wings like a bat and...he was giant. He said your name was I-I- Iiiir Yot...or Yut...Yoot." Zol said as he tried pronouncing her name but gave up as he added, "And...he wanted me to pass a test."_

**-Present-**

"_The man with the three eyes, eyes like mine, large horns, wings, and he was giant. To honestly think that he met him is preposterous because a mere human, seeing and even speaking too Crota's own father. Saying that a human, especially a child no less, met our lord of darkness is like saying that *__**Khalei Mhalaca**_(Hive term for Machine Walkers or Vex to be precise) _can have children. But...in all honesty it could be true since it is the only logical explanation. -Sigh- I must worry about this later, for now I have to wake him up." _Ir Yût thought to herself.

She hovered behind the sleeping child and looked at what he was reading. She saw the book that he was lying on wasabout the Hives history and the book that looked slightly opened but appeared to have been finished was how to say certain things. She was surprised seeing that he was reading this book and also saw the Hive language book as well. She was curious as to what got him reading but now was not the time. She needed to wake him up so she placed both of her hands on his shoulders and began to lightly shake the boy.

"Zol. Zol it's time to wake up now." She said in a motherly tone.

Her light shaking and voice did the trick as Zol groaned and opened his eyes slowly, taking in the world around him. He sat up slowly and wiped his eyes while Ir Yût let go of the child and watched as he turned to her with a smile.

"_-Yawn- vj ko kh" _Zol said, speaking his first sentence in Hive.

(-Yawn- Good Morning Mother.)

Ir Yût's eyes widen when she heard Zol speak. He spoke her races language perfectly and didn't stutter at all. She figured that it would take a year or maybe two years

"_Zol, Say something else in that language." _Ir Yût said, excitement and shock in her voice.

"Mi...habdr kt radr, s hak yivo bla euuovrat kh." Zol said as he wiped his right eye rather cutely which made Ir Yût smile.

(Well...after my rest, I am beginning to feel Hungry mother.)

"_Astonishing. He simply read the entire language book in one day before we even began training and he knows how to speak the language perfectly. It seems Euuka children are like our own when it comes to learning but...it's also thanks to him. His encounter with 'Him' made Zol like this. But even so, this is nice."_ Ir Yût thought as she wrapped her arms around Zol and hugged him.

Zol smiled and hugged Ir Yût, returning the embrace to the Hive woman and seemed to rest against her. Even though the two were sharing this moment, Ir Yût couldn't help but look at Zol and ask him a question.

"_Tell me Zol, why do you keep calling me mother? We are not related nor am I the one who gave birth to you." _Ir Yût asked with curiosity.

Zol looked up at her when she asked that and looked down as if he done something wrong. He didn't want to lie and he was brought up to never lie so he spoke but this time, in his native language, "You...are caring...like my mother before she...died. You act like her and...you seem to see me as your son. I-I can stop calling you mother if you want. I don't want to make you angry"

Ir Yût looked at Zol and saw the sadness in his eyes and saw that he was close to crying. She struck a nerve inside him and she had to remember that he has seen things as well, including the death of his family. She then realized that it explains his fear when he saw the Fallen which could explain what could happened to his parents. Ir Yût then placed her clawed hand on Zol's chin and made him look into her eyes.

"_Zol it's ok. You can call me mother since it is only fitting of you. You...have experienced pain and you deserve someone to nurture you my dear. If needed, I will be your mother and you...can be my precious child. Besides, I have grown fond of you and would like to have you as my own son, my child." _Ir Yût said which made Zol smile as he nodded while crying happily.

Ir Yût didn't know why but, just looking at the child seemed to warm her Sullen Heart. Something that hasn't felt such emotions in a long time. She then started wiping his eyes too stop him from crying which he did and she stood up and took his hand.

"_Come...let's go for a walk Zol. There are a lot of things I must talk to you about. Even if you are young, you show potential and have great knowledge."_ Ir Yût said.

"Yes mother." Zol said as he and Ir Yût began to go for their walk.

* * *

After some time, Ir Yût had taken Zol above the catacombs that housed their city and walked around in the Circle of bones. They walked by some other Hive who stood aside and bowed to Ir Yût while others couldn't help but look at Zol with curiosity and wondered what he was. A pair of Wizards passed by and bowed to Ir Yût who bowed back to them though the two of them noticed Zol. He met their gaze and they smiled at him before they went back to their conversation. Ir Yût took notice to Zol's curiosity as he looked at the walls and the Hive that stood guard. She was happy for Zol but some of the other Hive seemed to have their own thoughts on him and she knew that he would have some who would despise him for who he is, or was since he was originally an Euuka.

The two soon found themselves at the Circle of Bones and then the Hive woman stopped which caused Zol to do the same. They came to one of the balconies that overlooked the depths of the Hellmouth and allowed the night sky to overlook the massive, dug in crater. Zol seemed to look over at the ledge of the balcony and seemed excited and curious as he saw the murky, hazy, green substance which bubbled inside the Hellmouth and then looked up at the night sky.

"_You seem to be enjoying the view Zol?"_ Ir Yût said, a smile etched on her face as she gazed at Zol.

"Yes mother! Space is amazing, there's so many stars and I can see earth. What's down there?" Zol asked with curiosity as he pointed down the Hellmouth.

Ir Yût approached his side and looked at the Hellmouth calmly and smiled. Since he was going to be with them, he should know everything about their race so she answered his question.

"_It leads too Crota's Netherworld Zol."_ Ir Yût said.

"Neter...world?" Zol said but couldn't pronounce "Nether" correctly but even so he didn't understand what she meant.

"_Allow me to explain. You see, long ago Crota was in this world of ours before our enemies of the light killed him." Ir Yût said as she gazed down the hole and smiled softly as she thought of Crota. "He was our King, our Ruler who led the Hive fearlessly. He struck down all of his enemies wit his mighty sword. Because of him, Sardon, and the Swarm princes, we have the moon but...sooner than we thought Vuuharajsa killed our King but they have met their demise by our hands. Yes, he died but his physical form was destroyed, his Soul was not and instead...it was banished back to his world. If you were to go down that hole...you would not be here with us, oh no, you'll be in another alternate universe where reality itself is warped in his image. You will be in his domain, were Crota is at his strongest, were his power is overflowing and radiating around his body and his veins. But he is also vulnerable there for he...is mortal. If he were here, death would be nothing to Crota but in his world, he could die but that will be impossible. Crota, is invincible, and he will never die."_

She looked at Zol hoping that she answered his question but saw the confusion on his face as he didn't understand a word she just said. She had a deadpanned look on her face as she simply sighed and placed her hand on his head while stroking his white hair. What was she suppose to expect from him since he was a child and didn't understand most of the things she said so she said, "_I will explain it again when you get older."_

"Ok Mother!" Zol said as he looked down the hole again but then had another question and looked back at the Wizard. "Um..Mother, I have another question."

"_Ask away child. I will answer it as best as I can."_ Ir Yût replied.

"The Disciples of Crota. I...read them in the book but...who are they and what do they do?" Zol asked.

"_Ah...an interesting question for an interesting child. You see, the Disciples of Crota are Hive who bears the name of our lord. It is not a rank, nor a badge of honor, they are apart of Crota."_ Ir Yût said. Luckily Zol understood what she was saying since he read up some information about the disciples.

"How many are there?" Zol asked with curiosity.

"_There are about six Disciples my child. The first one is Sardon, the Fist of Crota. You have met him before when you first came here." _Ir Yût said.

"So he's very powerful then huh mother." Zol said only for Ir Yût to nod and she turned her attention to the night sky.

"_Sardon is strong yes, but each Disciple has their own strength which makes them strong as well. Sardon was the first of Crota's Disciples next in line was Omnigul, The Will of Crota who is also known as the mother of his spawn, his own personal army, after her was Yurok, The Might of Crota who is an Ogre but a smarter, larger, and tougher beast unlike his brothers that were created, then there was his Zeran, The Hand of Crota who grasps whatever his master desires and will not release his hold, then there is Yuzil, The Heart of Crota who nurtures the Hive to be strong and ceases nothing too bring our master back, and Lastly Yuvik, Zorik, and Varik, The eyes of Crota who watch the world as Crota's own eyes. But, there is a seventh Disciple my child."_ Ir Yût said which caught Zol's attention.

"Seventh? The book never said seven Disciples." Zol said.

"_That's because this one is merely a myth. The seventh Disciple is The Shadow of Crota. The Shadow is Crota's heir, if the King is struck down, his shadow will rise and take the place as his rightful heir. Though, after the Vuuharajsa's invasion to reclaim their moon, Crota's shadow is simply a myth." _Ir Yût said, sadness in her voice.

Zol noticed this and looked at the hive woman to see her staring off into the night sky. Even if he couldn't tell, he knew that she was sad. He's seen this before when he was with his former other and now Ir Yût was doing the same thing that she was doing.

"Mother...don't be sad." Zol said.

Hearing Zol's voice seemed to snap the Hive woman out of her thoughts and she looked down at him to see his concerned face. She did not know how caring he was and stroked his cheek with a smile while crouching down to his height.

"_I'm sorry for worrying you Zol but you don't need to worry because I will never be sad anymore. I have you here with me my child. You may have been born as an Euuka but to me, it doesn't matter at all. You are my flesh and blood and I will not allow anything to happen to my child." _Ir Yût said.

Zol smiled happily and couldn't help but giggle while Ir Yût herself couldn't help but smile as well.

_"Ir Yût!"_ _A voice called out making her and her adopted son turn to se a familiar Knight approach them._

"_Sardon, what brings you here?" _Ir Yût replied as she and her companion slightly bowed in respect.

"_I was simply taking a breather from training my many pupils." _Sardon said. He then looked down and noticed Zol who looked at the Knight and his eyes widen slightly. "_Who is this, I was not aware that you had another offspring."_

"_Sardon, this is the child that you have encountered when I returned. Don't tell me that you forgot about him?" _ Ir Yût said with a teasing tone.

"_Of course I haven't. I just didn't realise who he was but I am surprise. I know that he's gone through the transformation since you brought him to Xyor but, he is both Euuka and our Kind. It's...astounding really." _Sardon said as he rubbed his chin.

"_Xyor and I said the same thing when we looked at his body. It's amazing really, his body was able to accept the dark magic of our race. He is not one of us but one would not say he his Euuka either and I am fond of his uniqueness." _Ir Yût said.

"_I see. Then allow me to help you train the boy." _Sardon insisted.

"_Really? You want to help me with Zol's training!?__"_ Ir Yût asked with some surprise.

"_Yes, I can see potential in him and his aura...radiates with much power that is waiting to be harnessed and used by its wielder. Plus...he has eight days until Crota's test. It is only fitting that he knows how to fight so that he is able to defend himself when the time comes. Also, you seem fond of him and wouldn't want him to lose him Ir Yût." _Sardon said.

"_I see. Thank you Sardon. I don't want him to fail this test and I know that if some were too hear about this, then they would rather see him fail then pass. Plus...if I know Crota, I know that he would make this test...extremely difficult for the child. I know that he wouldn't do this on purpose and I understand since Zol would need to prove his worth but I believe he will win." _Ir Yût said.

"T_hat makes two of us. At first I saw him as another Euuka who should die but after some time...I understand why you are fond of him. Now I have come to respect that decision and will help you. Now come, I know a perfect sparring partner for the boy who will prove very helpful."_ Sardon said as he started heading off.

"_Come along Zol, you're going to have some fun today." _Ir Yût said.

Without another word, Zol followed Ir Yût and grasped her clawed hand with his own. Sardon noticed this and couldn't help but feel a sense of compassion for the Deathsinger and her adopted son.

"_She seems really fond of him and this is rather interesting. Not because of how Ir Yût is acting but the boy himself. He's acting like her offspring when he was his age and both appear to act the same way. He shows promise and if she believes that he will change our race, then I believe her. He needs to pass the test, and I know that 'She' will toughen him when the training begins. It will be hard at first but...it will be successful!" _Sardon said, a smile forming on his face as the trio continued on.

_**Verse IV. End**_

* * *

**Review corner from chapter three.**

_**The PIZZ4 GUY: Oh yes...the first bit was grim I will say that, but more tragedies and sad things will be awaiting in later chapters my friend. It will be...intense. AHAHAHAH, for now...everything will be peachy from here on out. -Evil grin-**_

_**M. Storm: Lana appears to be a well thought out character I will say that and she is interesting. As for your review I thank you. As you continue reading, I hope you enjoy the events that unfold in this story.**_

_**Aganos: Thank you my fellow reader. It's basically a natural thing since I do not like being vague with my characters and those that aren't mine. When I type I imagine myself as said character and become them.**_

_**Anon: Thank you for the kind reply my fellow Reader. Um...one request, can you please follow the Template to make it easier for me I do like the character but it will be easier for me if that's too much trouble.**_

_**Lurch: Thank you for the review, Heleron seems interesting. Though, like as asked Anon can you put it on a template, either put it on a review or send me a Pm which will make it easier for me. I hope it's not too much trouble but in all and all, thank you.**_

_**Voidience: OOOOOH you have no idea my friend but, the question is...will he be able to pass this test which may have the potential to kill him, who knows but PREPARE THE POPCORN XD, and yes, the OC's will be fun to put in since I have many ideas. I thank you for your kind review.**_

_**GrimKid98: Crota, no...oh no no no my friend. This is someone...far more powerful than Crota. Let's just say, he is the one that brought Crota into this world and will bring darkness. But thank you for the reply and hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**_


	5. Verse V: Recognition

**Author's Note: Greetings my Hive based Readers. One word, Taken King, Father Oryx, Grandfather Oryx...I will get it, I will see it, and I will rule the Hive if I have to XD. On a side note I apologize for the longest bloody update of the century so please forgive me. A lot of stuff has been happening which has taken alot of my time form posting this chapter. The first being that I have a new job, because my old one sucked, but anyway the new job I have, I have been working 8 hours a day. It's a fun job if you considered being in a Billing company fun, but it isn't my dream job but this job does pay me enough so I'm happy. The second being School or College is coming along next week on the 27th so updates will be slow I'm sorry. So i've been trying my best to get this chapter posted as fast as possible without loosing any ideas. Anyways alot of people will be introduced by name and also the introduction of a new character as well who isn't mine but created by one of you dear readers. Anyways I thank you all for your undying support so without further ado, let the chapter commence!**

**Side Note: Seeing how this is somewhat teenager Material I'm rating this content T until further notice since their will be more...intense stuff in the later chapter. Also do not blame me for what you see in this chapter. I'd admit it also made me cringe and cry.**

* * *

**Verse V: Recognition **

**-Location: Moon-**

**-Time: 0300(3:00 PM)-**

Zol was silent as he stood beside Sardon and Ir Yût, watching everything unfold before him. From what he could tell, he was in some sort of large, recreational training room of some sort. On the ceiling was a very large Chandelier with bright, lime green crystals on it which filled the room with light, followed by torches that were placed on columns with ominous, glowing green flames. Off to the side were racks with weapons such as Shredders, Boomers, and/or Cleaver Swords that were neatly placed on them. Each of the weapons also seemed to be modified to only suit training purposes. The projectile weapons weren't powerful to cause serious damage to their opponent but were quite powerful to leave someone hurt or with minor burns while the cleavers were somewhat blunt and slightly sharpened to leave someone bruised or leave a decent cut that wasn't to deep or shallow. The room also had some rocks and boulders that were harvested from the moon and used for cover, and there was also some ramps that led onto a higher platform. Of course, besides the three Hive that were in the room, there were also others.

Zol was watching as there were about 12 Knights that stood in the arena, each one had golden colored armor representing the sect that they were in which was the Spawn of Crota. They were scattered throughout the room, some crouched and some stood, some on platforms and some not. As they prepared themselves Zol noticed that in the center of it all was a Wizard who was on her knees and praying.

The Wizard was unlike any other Zol had seen since her outfit was different from others. The Wizard was about 5'9 in height while sporting a Wizard attire that was customized in a design made for her. The colors of her outfit mainly consisted of white and red which was also decorated in bones. Her ragged dress, consisted of a shredding white gown that is stained in blood and also had some bones to decorate the long skirt of her grown. The armor that she wore was comprised of shoulder pads, a chest piece, and a helmet. The Shoulder pads and chest piece were black in color and were made from typical materials like a normal Wizard though they were much more decorated with some bones and other Hive material, showing that she was higher in stature than a normal Wizard, her helmet on the other hand was a pure white color though the horn on the left side of her helmet was cracked, either from a battle or natural causes overall one could not be certain. She also wore a twisted, blood red, war torn cape which was fastened around her neck like a scarf and a cape put together, around her waist was a belt which was adorned with hollow skulls, nails, bones and a black rusty chain fashioned together, there was also three Skulls on the belt, Two of them which were human shaped Skulls, the other one appeared as a mechanical head, and lastly around her wrists were two chains which acted like bracelets.

Zol was in awe as he looked at the Wizard who seemed interesting in his eyes and how she was decorated though he also turned his attention on the Several Knights who had their attention towards her. He was confused and looked up at Ir Yût as she was gazing at her fellow Wizard as well and the same went with Sardon. Then, Zol heard a roar as he turned his attention back at the Knights to see one of them charging at the Wizard, blade raised in the air as it yelled out a battle cry. Zol gasped as the Knight charged at his fellow Wizard who continued praying, as if unaware of the situation. He looked up at both Ir Yût and Sardon, wondering how they were feeling about the situation but he was shock to see them calmly staring at the scene before them, as if they weren't going to help the Wizard at all.

"Mother, aren't you going to help?" Zol asked with some concern in his voice.

"Do not worry Zol. Just watch, and wait. You will understand what is happening soon." Ir Yût said calmly as she didn't bother looking at the boy.

Not saying another word, the young hybrid turned back to the scene before him, only to witness the Knight swing his blade at the Wizard but she narrowly dodged it by simply ducking her head forward. The Knight seemed startled with the sudden movement that the Wizard did but before he recovered from the shock the Wizard elbowed him rather hard in the abdomen, earning a gasp as he lost his breathe and then she grabbed the Hive warrior by the helmet and slammed him down on the ground with immense force. The Wizard looked down at the fallen Knight for a moment until the sounds of roars broke her train of thought, causing her to turn around and see two other Knights charging at her. She noticed that their movements were wild as they charged at her and she took this to her advantage as her hands surged arc energy. The Knights were unaware of this and this proved to be their downfall as the Wizard said a volley of darkness blasts at the two and both took the blunt force of the attack and collapsed onto the ground once they lost their footing.

It didn't seem too end there as the fourth Knight sprung from one of the higher platforms and was sailing down towards the Wizard, the Cleaver positioned over his head as he roared down at her. The Wizard looked up and saw her opponent already coming down upon her with his attack ready but before she could come up with a counter she noticed two more Knights rushing her from both of her sides. A smile formed on her face, seeing such a display was mere child's play and she immediately countered. The two Knights were already upon her and brought their blades down upon the Wizard who immediately dashed backwards, evading the attack and hovered a few inches off of the ground which caused her robe to drag across the floor since she was hovering low enough. The two Knights turned to her and growled as they were preparing for another attack but the Knight who tried dropping down on the Wizard, instead dropped down on top of his brothers and the three collapsed on the floor in a heaping pile as they groaned.

The Wizard looked at the three Knights with a calm posture before she ducked, avoiding a swipe from a Knight who tried catching her off guard from behind. The Wizard turned and then began to duck and dodge each attack the Knight sent at her. The Knights attacks were precise and accurate as he tried hitting the Wizard but she noticed that he left himself open to much which was his one flaw. He slashed upwards, making her back away but she saw her opening and without hesitation she sent a duo of darkness blasts which hit him in the chest causing him to stagger a little. She then grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over her body while also delivering a mighty blow as she slammed him down on the floor.

The Knight coughed, already losing his breathe and he lied there in defeat though he would get retribution as the remaining five Knights charged at her since they didn't want to take any more changes. The Wizard was surrounded and she saw this but she wasn't worried as she channeled energy into her hands. When the Knights were five feet away from her she extended her arms out and a large dark cloud of black mist formed around her and the Knights. Nothing could be seein in the thick cloud but there were many sounds which involved armor clanging, numerous grunts and growls as if someone getting hurt, followed by loud thuds as if multiple objects falling, and then silence. The shroud of black mist soon started fading away and the Wizard stood in the center of the room while around her were the five Knights who laid sprawled on the floor, groaning in pain after what had happened.

Ir Yût and Sardon still had calm, neutral expressions as they watched the fight before them end but Zol on the other hand was no exception. His mouth was gaping open and if he wasn't awake then he was now as all three of his eyes were wide open as he stared at the Wizard who looked at what she has done. She then spoke to the Knights who started getting up and she pointed at each one, as if getting on them or speaking down after what they did. Each Knight listened to her words, some growled in displeasure, while others nodded in understandment as she criticized their methods of attacks. Once she was done she waved her hands as if dismissing them and one by one the Knights filed out of the room with their own thoughts. Zol looked at them all since he was curious about what the Wizard had said to them though at the corner of his eye he saw the Wizard approaching and gave her his attention. She didn't acknowledge it as her attention was on Sardon and Ir Yût and once before them she instantly bowed to the two exalted Hive.

"_Master Sardon, Ir Yût, I did not expect both of you to visit me given the circumstances of both of you being busy with lord Crota's duty's." _The Wizard said in a loyal tone. From what Zol could tell, she seemed to be in her late teen years or her early adulthood. Either Way he could tell that she was younger the Ir Yût and Xyor.

"_It will all be explained soon but first I would like you to introduce yourself to this young one right here."_ Sardon said, motioning his hand too Zol who continued staring at the Wizard.

She turned to meet the gaze of Zol who looked at her in awe and interest. The Wizard saw this and payed no mind to it and introduced herself.

"_Greeting young one, my name is Yrull, The Bone Regent, Crota's faithful child, and the greatest enemy of the light." _The Wizard, Yrull, stated as she introduced herself.

Zol nodded his head, not knowing what to say since he could tell that he was in the presence of one of Crota's then turned her attention back the two after her introduction and simply asked, "_Who is the hiveling. I have not seen him around here, nor does he look like us. Is he another abomination made by Omniguls handmaidens?"_

"_No, this one is different Yrull. I have found him during my current assignments. I was sent on earth for Lord Crota in search of an ancient relic sent down by lord Oryx himself. The relic was said to be lost but it has been recovered but I was not the one who found it first you see. This child found the relic before I could and...I was and still am…currently fond of him when my eyes first sighted him. Right now Yrull, you are witnessing the birth of the combined genes of Euuka and Hive and he is the result of that. I do not know how but he was given the name...Zol and right now...he is a new edition to the Hive ranks despite being a former euuka." _Ir Yût said as she explained who Zol was.

After hearing that, Yrull's mind went into overdrive. She looked at the Deathsinger for a moment and then at Zol and immediately her eyes narrowed behind her helmet as she looked at him in disgust after what she was told. Zol noticed her posture shift a little and he saw her hands form into fists for a moment before relaxing again and he seemed to get nervous.

" _Ir Yût, may I please speak my thoughts."_ Yrull said as she tried controlling herself.

It was not the first time Yrull had said that and both Sardon and Ir Yût were aware that when she would ask that question then she had something important to say. Since she only addressed Ir Yût, she nodded in reply and what she expected, shocked her.

" _Ir Yût, I respect you, and I look up to you, Xyor, Omnigul, and other Hive Wizards who had made a name for themselves and I truly hold master Sardon and Lord Crota in high regards as well, but with all do respect...what you have just told me is utter nonsense! A child...a former euuka child, joining the ranks of the Hive is disgraceful! Why would you let this happen and how, what gives you the right to make such a rash decision that could jeopardize our race, our plans, everything we worked hard for in order to snuff out the light. This child could mean the end of us...it could even mean the end of you." _Yrull stated as her arm were shaking after venting out what she needed to say.

Ir Yût was silent as she took in everything the Bone Regent had said and she sighed as she understood what she was trying to say.

"_Yrull, I understand your feelings about this, and you're not the only one. I have already confronted lord Crota about this as well and he was angered that I allowed this."_ Ir Yût stated.

"_Then why didn't you kill the boy if even our lord didn't approve of this."_ Yrull said.

"_Because he allowed me to take him under my wing."_ Ir Yût replied.

Yrull was shocked and confused. She said that lord Crota was angered yet approved of the child to me cared for under Ir Yût's watch. This confused her deeply and it didn't make any sense though Sardon spoke up since he needed to shed some light in this situation.

"_Yrull I understand how you are feeling since I was the same way. When I first saw the boy I wanted to kill him right there with my own bare hands. Yes he is a insignificant, sapien, born with light inside of him thus making him an enemy of us and our dark gods. Ir Yût has slaughtered her fair share of Vuuharajsa. Even when she brought this child within our sacred grounds I had my own doubts but, I believe that she has good intentions. You may think whatever you want but do not think differently on her decision but I will not force you to change your opinion either so think whatever you wish young one."_ Sardon said which made Yrull lower her head slightly as she took in everything the Fist of Crota said.

"_I understand master Sardon. I am also guessing that, your reason for being here also involves him but I do not know what it is."_ Yrull stated, her anger slowly subsiding but her hate for the hybrid child was still strong.

"_Yes. Like I have stated earlier, lord Crota has allowed be eight cycles to train the child and Sardon had suggested that we should bring him to you. I have seen how you train the young ones Yrull, you don't show weakness nor do you go easy on them at all. Though it is up to you. We are not forcing this on you Yrull but we are simply asking if you can train him." _Ir Yût said, answering Yrull's previous question.

Yrull took a moment to think to herself. She looked over at Zol who noticed her gaze and looked down, as if fearing her or noticing that she is superior than him. Either way she noticed that he was showing weakness and fear and those are things that her race never shows. She was going to have her work cut out for her if she trained him but the question is why should she help him. He was a human child, a useless and frail being who couldn't even handle a slap across the face without going into tears but yet she somehow saw herself as she looked at him.

"_Ir Yût said that she had found him which means those who were his parents...died. Frail, weak, and yet...still doesn't know the world but has saw the pain. Just like myself when I was his age but I was different. I had to strive in the Hive ranks as a lowly Wizard. A nobody among many others, all looking the same, not having a name, nothing special about anyone of us. That day...I will never forget, that fateful day where I lost everything to the Vuuharajsa, I have also gained so much from lord Crota. I should give him a chance if lord Crota gave him eight cycles to prove himself. Although, even if catered too lady Ir Yût I will not be easy on him, like her." _Yrull thought.

Turning away from Zol, Yrull placed her gaze back towards Sardon and Ir Yût before giving them her answer.

"_I will train him our ways." _Yrull said which surprised the two Exalted Hive. "_But, if you are handing him down to me for training, then I must train him my way. If lord Crota has given him eight cycles to train for this test, then it is only fitting if I train him the way I see fit."_

Ir Yût didn't like that sound of that. She knew how Yrull trained those weaker than her but knowing that Zol would have to be put through the hardship made her slightly worried. The fact that he is indeed weak and also a former human made the Deathsinger wonder what kind of training Yrull would put him through and how hard would she push the child. Although that worried her less then what would happen if he wasn't prepared for Crota's test. Sighing in her head she had to give in, even if her maternal instincts were kicking in she had to the one thing which was right and that was allowing Zol to train with the young yet very experience Wizard.

"_Very well Yrull, you may do as you please with him." _Ir Yût said.

"_Thank you lady Ir Yût." _Yrull replied as she bowed to the Deathsinger.

Ir Yût nodded in reply and watched as Yrull floated to the center of the arena. She then turned her attention to Zol who noticed her foster mothers gaze and looked at her, giving her his full attention.

"Zol, you are too follow Yrull and listen to everything she tells you, understand?" Ir Yût said in a stern tone.

The young hybrid nodded and slowly approached the Bone Regent and watched as she was looking through the weapon rack for a moment as if inspecting something. She was aware of his footsteps of approaching but still continued what she was doing until Zol stopped in place. He stood about five feet away from her and tilted his head slightly too see her rummaging through the racks as if looking for something. She heard her growl and mutter softly before turning away from the wrack and looked at Zol who gave the older Wizard all of his attention.

"_Tell me your name, child!"_ Yrull said in a stern voice which made Zol nervous and he gulped silently.

"Z-Zol…" He replied in a nervous tone.

She noticed that he spoke in human tongue and not in Hive but was also surprised to see that she understood everything she said. That was a good thing but to her, it means nothing since they weren't here to speak so often.

"_Zol, allow me to tell you something boy. I will not call you by your name, you are not deserving to have one, nor do you even deserve to be in my presence."_ Yrull stated in a cold tone, which made the young hybrid shiver slightly. He wanted to say something but didn't as he watched as she slowly approached him and also dragged the lower piece of her robe across the floor. "_You are nothing more than an insignificant worm, Ir Yût may be nice to you but you will not get that from me. No, you will not get politeness nor will be treated as a little hiveling that has been born. You will not get any of those"_

She now stood before Zol, already in his personal space but he didn't say anything. Fear had already developed in his mind as he stared at the Wizard, unknown of what she would do to him. She then raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder, scaring him slightly though he kept his gaze on her. He didn't know what she would do, what he would expect though before he knew it, Yrull kneed him right in the stomach before he could blink. She let go of him and Zol fell on his knees holding his stomach as he cried out, tears already well in his eyes as the pain was excrutiating.

"_Hurts doesn't it? That's called pain and it is something you probably have never felt." _Yrull said, emotionless of the fact that Zol continued crying in pain while staying in the form. She grabbed him by the head, gripping his white hair and lifted him up causing him to cry more as he had his hair yanked as she now stared at his eyes which already began to release tears. "_What are you going to do, cry there and cry out for help?"_

Zol whimpered and sniffled as tears ran down his cheeks. His fear was already sky rocketing at this point as he stared at Yrull. He couldn't tell what her expression was under her mask but even if he could he would be scared to death. Just looking at her mask was scary as it is but then she punched him in the middle of his face, earning another scream as he felt more pain and held his face next, the minute he did that he got punched in the stomach and she tossed him onto the ground. Zol was crying out in pain as he lied on the ground though he tried getting up though Yrull fired one darkness blast which hit Zol on the side of his body and sent him rolling on the floor while screaming as he felt the arc energy jolt his body. He soon stopped as he was lying on his stomach again.

"_What are you going to do child!? HUH?"_ Yrull shouted as she approached him, her hands surging with Arc energy.

"p-please...s-stop…" Zol begged as he looked at Yrull in fear.

"_Oh...stop? You would like that huh? You would like me to stop wouldn't you but that's not happening." _The Wizard stated as she was upon the down boy and grabbed him by the hair again.

She lifted him up, earning a small whimper from Zol who thrashed in her grip to show resistance but it proved nothing as she punched him in the back making him cry out though she wasn't finished just yet as she then turned him around so he was facing her and she punched him right in the chest. There was a sickening snap sound, as if a ribbing breaking and Zol tried yelling in pain but couldn't as the air was knocked out of him and she let go of him, causing him to drop onto the ground like a brick. She looked at how weak and pitiful he was, the sight just made her want to kill him.

"_Get up and fight!"_ Yrull demanded.

Zol didn't even seem to move but cowered in fear while his breathing became rasp. Yrull narrowed her eyes and then repeated herself.

"_I thought I said, get up and fight me, or I'll break every bone in your body!" _She hissed, her hands crackling to life with arc energy flowing through them.

Just by that motion alone it seemed to make Zol cry harder and hold his head as he balled into a fetal position. Yrull got tired of this and was ready to harm the boy again as she raised both of her hands.

"_Yrull, that's enough!" _Sardon ordered which startled the Wizard.

She turned her head to see Sardon staring calmly at her though Ir Yût had on hand on her mouth and also seemed to hold herself together after watching the display. Yrull sighed and her hands stopped glowing seeing that the training session was forced to end and looked down at Zol who was still crying and holding himself together. She frowned seeing such a display of cowardice and it sickened her to the fact that she probably wasted her own time to try and make him tougher.

"_Lord Crota was wrong to let you live. You aren't worth the time to train nor are you even worthy to be among us."_ Yrull stated before hovering away.

As she did so she began passing Ir Yût and Sardon and looked to see Sardon stare at her. She paused for a moment and he shook his head.

"_Yrull, I know what you were trying to do, it would work with any other Hiveling but Zol is a different case. I am not mad, but I am disappointed in your rash thinking. The boy could probably be traumatized after what you did but, this also shows that he's not ready. Maybe this was all just a mistake." _Sardon said with a sigh.

The Bone Regent was silent after Sardon had said and seemed to take note to what he had said. She sighed to herself and simply left the training room; leaving Sardon too his thoughts while Ir Yût quickly approached Zol. She lowered herself onto the ground once near him and looked at his battered form and heard his soft whimpers and cries as he held himself. Immediately she went to hug him but as soon as her hands touched him he flinched and tried moving away though he cried softly as his entire body hurt. A great pain washed over Ir Yût's sullen heart as she gently placed her hands on Zol again and held him close to her body. Feeling the warm comfort and familiar feeling, Zol wrapped his arms around the Deathsinger and started sobbing on her robes, not wanting to let go at all. She began stroking his hair and held him close, not wanting to let him go, nor does she want him to cry.

Sardon watched this and frowned as he spoke in his head after watching the entire thing play out.

"_He's not ready, he'll never be ready. He's weak and nothing but a scared boy. He won't even be ready after eight cycles. Even if given fifty cycles he still won't be ready. This was a mistake, a big mistake, no a disaster. Ir Yût has taken a huge gamble with this child and it will be the end of her, not just her reputation but her life itself. Why? What does she see in him? What makes him so special that made her deliberately gambled her own honor, her own reputation. Even if she hasn't said it she knows the outcome of failure. What is she going to do, and what should I do to help?"_ Sardon thought as he was worried for him companion.

**-Xyor's Chambers-**

**-Time: 0600(06:00PM)-**

Zol rested silently on what appeared to be a nursery bed in the large chamber. Black bandages were wrapped around his body after what had happened and right now, he was told to rest by Ir Yût who stood beside him and held his hand while he slept while her mask was removed. She didn't leave his side after what had happened and from what Xyor said, he would be needing a day before he fully heals. Even so that still didn't help Ir Yût as her she nagged at herself. She allowed this to happen too Zol knowing full well what would happen but she didn't stop it. Now here she was, facing the consequences of her actions. More importantly a day will be wasted so that Zol can heal which means less time for him to be ready but, does it matter now. After what she experience he may never be ready for the test, he could fail and it affected her greatly in the present and in the distant future.

"_Something bother you Ir Yût?" _

The Deathsinger turned and saw Xyor standing next to her with a curious look on her face since her helmet was off. She resembled Ir Yût in a way with facial features but she had shorter tendrils running down the back of her head and she also seemed to have a nasty scar which healed over time. The scar went from her left cheek, down to her neck though she still kept the reminiscence of beauty in her features.

"_It's nothing Xyor. Just thinking to myself." _Ir Yût replied as she turned her gaze back to Zol.

"_It involves the boy doesn't it?" _Xyor said bluntly which caused her companion too sigh.

"_Yes. You know of Yrull correct."_ Ir Yût said, not moving her gaze away from Zol as she spoke to Xyor.

"_Of course. She is my protege and someone who is quite fond of me and also looks up to me as more than a high ranking Wizard. Why do you ask?"_ Xyor replied.

"_Sardon had suggested that we go and visit her to help Zol and his training. I figured that it would not hurt since he would need to learn how to fight with the upcoming events that will unfold but, I made a mistake with handing him over too Yrull and, this is the result."_ Ir Yût said as she caressed Zol's face.

Xyor looked at Ir Yût before she smiled at placed both of her hands on her shoulders.

"_Ir Yût , do not beat yourself up because of one little mistake. Besides, I believe you did well in giving Zol too Yrull."_ Xyor said. This seemed to confuse Ir Yût as she turned her gaze too Xyor who sighed and began to explain. "_The way how I see it, Yrull was trying too toughen up the boy. Sure she may have, gone a little overboard and created severe damage, and probably internal bleeding for the boy but, she is also teaching the boy to be strong as well. I see your love and compassion for him but you also must see that this is to help him as well Ir Yût. Do you want to see him fail when Crota gives him his Test?"_

"_No, I do not. I want to see him succeed, to get stronger, too surpass everyone, including myself. At first I thought of him as a lowly euuka but now, now I see him as my son, as my own flesh and blood, my own bundle of joy and happiness. He was filled with such much sorrow, such much fear, such much anger that it created his own darkness, but I also see light as well, not the light we must consume but a dark light. One that wishes for darkness to spread and consume while replacing it with it's own light. I would like to see that kind of world as well and I would give everything, to make sure that Zol is able to bring that type of darkened light for us. Something...we can all bask in." _Ir Yût said a smile forming on her face.

Xyor listened to every word Ir Yût had said and a smile creeped along her face until she bursted in a fit of laughter. This caught her companion's attention as she immediately whirled around to see the Wizard holding her stomach as if mocking what she had said which both embarrassed and angered the Deathsinger.

"_What! You think what I said is funny!?"_ Ir Yût said in a rising tone of anger.

"_No, no it's not that." _Xyor said which calmed her friend down. "_It's just that, Dredgen Yor said the same thing. He wanted this world to see it his way, and thought that the light was meaningless. Why do you think he turned to us, turned to me. It makes me even more curious about the man more and more as time passes. The same goes with his assistant who already fond of Yizuel and the same could be said for him for a Vuuharajsa at such a young age."_

"_Right. Thank you for the talk Xyor since it was nice too speak my mind to someone and hear their opinion." _Ir Yût said as she seemed to lighten up a bit.

"_My pleasure Ir Yût. You know that whenever you need someone to talk to, I am always here to listen and give you advice." _Xyor replied with a smile.

Then at that exact moment both Wizards felt a presence and tuned to see Yrull enter the room. She noticed their gaze and bowed slightly to them before she composed herself and said, "_Lady Ir Yût, Lady Xyor. Lord Crota has called for a meeting for all deciples. You two are needed, along with a few other high ranking Hive. I merely come to relay the message."_

_"A meeting? I wonder what is about?" _Xyor said, curiosity in her tone. _"Either way, Ir Yût you should go. I have a few things to do here but when I'm done I shall join you."_

_"Very well. If you miss anything important then I will tell you. Also, thank you for telling us this Yrull." _Ir Yût said as she bowed to the young Wizard and hovered off.

Yrull was about to take her leave as well but then stopped when she heard Xyor say, _"Yrull, I would like to have a word with you."_

The Bone Regent was silent but turned back around as she entered the chamber of the Unwed. She watched as Xyor was tinkering with some equipment, one of which was a needle of a syringe as she seemed to be cleaning the tool. She watched as Xyor had that same calm expression on her face as always which made Yrull curious as to what was going on through the older Hive woman's mind. Although before she could come up with any assumptions, Xyor placed the needle down which snapped Yrull out of her thoughts.

_"I was recently told by Ir Yût that you have met Zol. Correct?" _Cyprus asked as she turned her attention to Yrull. _"I am also aware that you were also the cause of his severe injuries. Correct?"_

_"Yes Xyor. Both questions you have asked are true." _Yrull said, though in a soft tone similar to a daughter having a talk with her mother.

_"Tell me, what is on your mind. I do sense something troubling you my dear." _Xyor asked as she turned away and began to clean what appeared to be a hive version of a surgical saw.

Yrull was silent at first when Xyor asked that question. She didn't know how Xyor would react though she would need to tell her. To her, Xyor was a teacher and a mother figure to Yrull. At first Yrull was merely just a another Wizard to Xyor's midst and she rarely gave other wizards attention but when she met Yrull she was different. No matter how many times Xyor would brush her off, Yrull would always come back again and again, looking for new knowledge to help her and her people and also trying to prove herself. This intrigued Xyor and before the Bone Regent knew it, she became Xyors student and protege is she would ever pass. Some believe that both Xyor and Yrull were the one's who created the Thorn in the first place and right now, they are in process of making another.

Yrull remembered those days when she was younger, before she was given the name Bone Regent and if anyone would understand her thoughts then it was Xyor. Having no fear, she spoke Xyor her thoughts.

_"Well, I have been thinking about the child that Ir Yût had introduced to me and, It confuses me. Why would Ir Yût bring him here? He is an euuka, beings who are blessed with the cursed light as well as others! He should be dead like the rest of his kind but instead, he is treated like a little Hiveling that had just been born. I have tried training him but he isn't strong. He is weak, fragile, defenseless and useless! Something like him is better off as Thrall and Orge food and shouldn't be worth the time to do anything with." _Yrull stated, her voice strong and firm as she spoke out her thoughts.

She watched as Xyor nod, showing that she was listening and placed down the tool she was cleaning and turned to her young ward.

_"I understand your reason for having these thoughts Yrull. You do not trust him, show concern that he will be the downfall of the Hive, that he isn't worth any of our time and should be left to rot and die. You see him that way, do you not?" _Xyor asked.

_"Yes! We are a strong race and someone like him does not need to be here. He brings shame, and defiled our sacred ground. Right now I should merely drive my claws into him." _Yrull said as she glanced at the resting child.

_"Yes, but do you feel this way towards the Ex-Vuuharajsa that are with us?" _Xyor asked.

Yrull was silent when Xyor had brought them up. She then replied saying, "_At first I did, they were our enemy and deserved to die, to feel their light peel away from their skin, their very body and experience the excruciating pain. But now, I do not see that as I look at the two. The two have proved themselves and earned their worth Xyor. I even see that you are fond of Dredgen Yor and the same goes with Yizuel and her bonded pair." _

_"And yet they are no different from Zol." _Xyor said. This caused Yrull to be silent when Xyor had said that and the older Wizard continue. "_Zol is just like the Ex-Vuuharajsa and you have just said it. Zol will be a disappointment at first but given time he will prove himself just like Dredgen Yor and his assistant did. Remember Yrull, Zol is a child and he may be weak and frail but his mind is also developing. Everything you do will help him learn, and whatever you say he will remember. Eeuka children may be different from ours but their minds are sponges that are hungry for information."_

"_But, how can you be so sure Xyor? He doesn't know anything about us, he doesn't even know what he is at this point. What would happen if he's found out by those light bearers, was captured and turned? He could be used against us!" _Yrull stated.

"_It's obvious really Yrull. You may have seen it but you may not believe it at this time but, Zol will never change nor leave us. He would be leaving the one thing he loves and the only thing so far in his young life. He would be leaving Ir Yût, the only person who believes in him. Besides...it would be a shame to loose the experiment I help created. I wouldn't be able to perform any tests on him since I did help change his body too what he is today." _Xyor said with a smile.

That statement alone was enough to shock Yrull. The fact that Xyor believes Zol would never leave them is one thing since she didn't think Xyor had that much trust in a mere child was shocking enough but it was knowing that she was the one that helped make Zol or transformed him to be precise was her doing. Yrull had another perspective on things, she despised Zol for what he was and what he is yes but now, she's having different thoughts and began to think about the situations that could unfold. Although she felt that this talk with Xyor helped and looked up at the older Wizard who smiled as if knowing what she had done.

"_Did I help you with your doubts Yrull?" _Xyor asked.

"_Yes, I believe you have helped with some of the doubts I've been having but I am still keeping most of them to myself. I will say this. If the boy has potential and if you believe that he can prove himself then I am interested to see what he'll become if he does meet my expectations." _Yrull said.

"_Ah Yrull, one day your will exceed me in my teaching and my mind if you continue thinking like me. You are a long way to go but I expect nothing less from you. Now run along and head to the meeting my dear." _Xyor said as she turned around and looked at the tools before her.

"_Aren't you coming along Xyor? You are also requested for the meeting." _Yrull asked since she also wanted Xyor to be there with her.

"_Oh yes I will, just need to do something first that's all. I'll be with you shortly." _Xyor replied as she grasped the syringe and inspected it.

Xyor nodded and left the room, the chamber doors closing behind her, leaving Xyor with Zol. The older Wizard smiled to herself as she then approached Zol with the syringe still in her hand. She smiled as she raised the tool and poked the needle with her finger as she turned her attention to his body.

"_Now, let's see what we're dealing with." _Xyor said with interest.

_**Verse V. End**_

* * *

_**Lurch, and Anon: Lurch and Anon, I thank you both for fixing the requests you have sent me and I am interested in the two characters and I am interested how I will use them as the story progresses. Also on a side note, Please do not fight in the comment section, I wouldn't want to see my dear readers argue over things and get angry with one another. We're all companions here aren't we? **_

_**Skater551: Thank you Skater for the character OC. Like I said before the character OC's requests are still open at this time people so feel free to drop a review or PM to me. Anyways yes it is no coincidence that Zol spoke to Oryx or is it? Who knows...it won't reveal itself anytime soon I'm sure XD. Also...like Lurch and Anon, please don't fight as well, I don't want to see you three argue with each other. Also, if both you and Lurch do want Ghost and Heleron(Shut up =_= I'm changing that. YOU SAW NOTHING) as a couple then can you both com up with the decision please? It would be helpful to know what you both like since these are your characters.**_

**_Voidience: Oh it has been brung my friend and I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope I got your Hive daugthers personality correct and didn't butcher her in any way so please tell me the Pro's and Con's with what I did and I'll be sure to fix them. Overall she was fun to use, even if I did...do...some...child abuse... ._. . On a side note yes, despite the situation Ir Yut and Zol's bond have deepened but you have to agree that it's adorable and cute. Especially for a genocidal race that's bent up on consuming the darkness. Thank you for sending the request and I'll be sure to keep up the work my friend._**

**_Colonel Mael Radec: *Cough* Yes *Cough* but this isn't the last time we shall see of our Taken King my friend. I promise you that._**

**_Alex The Digital HellReaper: Who knows, I certainly don't *looks away awkwardly. Anyway, remember what I said in the PM, your character looks great and well made. I can't wait to use him once we progress through the story and I'll make sure not to butcher him at all. Besides I try to do my best with Characters who aren't mind._**

**_SonofBerenike: Joseph Fletcher. Interesting man, can't wait to see how he'll play out in our little tail. Besides the Orge's does he get also have a hatred for other tall enemies because If so then this will be fun. Overall he's nice, and you've gone into depth with him so I thank you for an amazing character._**

**_DiamondWolf1337: Thanks Mate!_**

**_Random Guest: Thank you, I am happy to see a fan of Destiny and also know that I have peaked your interest with the Hive. They are my favorite race after all and I wish I was one of them._**


	6. Verse VI: Disciples of Darkness

**Author's Note: Alright my dear readers it is I Bladed Raptor, Hive imbued writer, child of darkness, and also ambassador of the shadows. I hope all of my Destiny fans have enjoyed the Taken King DLC and for those who haven't then I will give you my personal opinion. The DLC is fun and amazing. Sure it costs a tone of money and I don't blame you if you can't buy it since it's a lot of money. The DLC missions are fun, Orxy is a complete badass and also a intimidating Hive King, the Taken are creepy and annoying as crap but still fun, and the new enemies...the new enemies are just fantastic. Especially two specific enemies on a specific mission. Anyways enough of that, here is another chapter of A Mothers Song my dear readers but I hope you are all prepared for a lot of introductions within the Hive ranks and how most of the Hive interact with one another. Also while you read this chapter, you will spot a few differences with certain characters in the story. I may have added a few details to them. You'll see what I mean when you read but I hope you enjoy. Oh and before I forget, if any of my dear readers have any questions then feel free to send me a Pm if you want and I will try my best to reply to your message. So without further ado, Chapter 6 of A Mother's song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny or any of it's characters. All OC's in the story belong to their respected creators and will be respected as such.**

* * *

**Verse VI: Disciples of Darkness**

_"Crota has many generals that follow his orders without hesitation. They aren't just his disciples of darkness but merely an extension of himself and they are a danger to any and all light." ~Eris Morn, Crota's Bane._

**-Location: Xyor's Chambers-**

**-Time: 0611(06:11 PM)-**

Xyor held the Hive made syringe in her hand and gazed at Zol's sleeping form. Her curiosity for the young boy was the only thing on her mind ever since his transformation. She has read her previous notes and even looked at various books that she's owned but none of them told her about this. Even the notes that involved converting Dredgen Yor into a minor Hive being didn't have any answers for her and the one for his assistant didn't prove to be of use either despite how he is close to resemble a Hive despite his human features.

She needed a sample of him to see what made the boy unique and that is exactly what she did. Raising the syringe, she motioned the needle near Zol's wrist and punctured his skin. She made sure that it was deep inside and she saw his face twist in pain a little but then calmed down as he went back to a calm expression.

_"He won't be waking up after the spell that I cast on his body. His wounds have taken a tole on him and he needs the rest but this is also the time to get the samples I need from him." _Xyor said to herself as she then took the syringe out of Zol.

She looked at the vial inside and saw the darkened red blood of his which was almost or if not, very close to being black in color. She looked at the blood In awe for a moment before hovering over to a table that had jars with limbs, eyes, heads, and organs which were from various creatures. On the table as well we're various tools and also what appeared to be a Hive version of a chemistry set but the jars, beakers, vials and other chemistry tool were a bit larger than a regular human. Lastly was also a large Microscope by the looks of it but it was also hive made as well but also had parts from human material as well. One thing was that instead of two scopes, it had three which were fitted for someone like her and given the Hive technology inside of the tool it was also greatly enhanced.

She stood by the table and grabbed a small petri dish that she needed and then removed the vial that was attached to the syringe. She then poured a little bit of blood inside the dish and once she had enough she placed the vial on the rack that held other blood samples. Either human, Hive, Awoken or any other race she has come across. Placing the Petri dish under the microscope, she looked through the three scopes and began magnifying the vision with the wheel on the side so she could see what she's dealing with. Once she had a clear field of vision she let go of the wheel and looked closely at the blood sample she had but as she inspected the sample her face seemed to twist from a calm expression to one of shock and then in surprise at what she saw.

What Xyor was seeing through the Microscope were blood cells. Although, instead of one group of blood cells there were two which was the red blood cells of a human but also black cells which were hive blood cells which were similar to human blood cells but had small spikes on its exterior while also being black in color and having a faint ominous green glow inside of it. Xyor watched as one of the Hive blood cells approached one of the human blood cells and this made her curious. She wondered if the Hive blood cell was going to assimilate the human one but was proven wrong. The Hive Cell was about an inch from the human cell and then touched said cell. The red Blood cell immediately engulfed the black blood cell and then it's appearance changed to resemble that of a Hive's blood cell and it split in two as if replacing the Blood Cell it just engulfed. The same could be said with the White Blood Cells that didn't attack the invading Hive Blood Cells and instead beginning to bond with the Hive Cells to create new ones. She also noticed that there were some cells that didn't seem to bond with one another but the Hive cells didn't exterminate or devour these cells. It's as if they were coexisting with one another.

_"This...this here is astounding. No, it's more than that. This is something entirely different from anything I have ever seen. I thought the cells of our race was consuming his own but they aren't. The cells that I have converted into Hive cells are now bonding with his human cells and the human cells are accepting it." _Xyor said in shock.

She then turned towards Zol who slept peacefully and was even more curious. Hovering over to her tool table she grabbed the sharpened scalpel and was now upon him and smiled.

_"Ir Yût please forgive me, but I must uncover the secrets that this child holds." _Xyor said as she placed the scalpel on Zol's chest.

**-Location: Chamber of Sorrow-**

**-Time: 0620(06:20)-**

Ir Yût hovered slowly as she headed towards the location where the meeting was going to take place. As she traveled to her destination her mind began to wonder as images of Zol entered her head. He was all she could think of and in the state that he was in it worried her. She wondered if it was right to leave him all by himself since no one would be watching him. Sure Xyor was there but she was also going to the meeting and he was vulnerable to anything. She started doubting her mind, questions piled up but she couldn't answer any of them what's so ever, fearing the answer she'll come up with.

"_Was bringing him here...even right? Should I have just killed him right there and went along with my life?" _Ir Yût muttered to herself, as if questioning her motives to bring Zol here.

She then stopped when she reached her destination which was a large set of doors which seemed to resemble ones that would lead someone into a throne room. Beside the doors were two larger Knights, almost the size of a Wretched Knight though their armor looked burnt and charred, their helmets had five sets of horns on them and on their armor and body they seemed to have some sort of blue liquid seeping out of their chest, helmets, and shoulder pads. These were the GateKeepers but they were the Royal GateKeepers given their size. One held a Boomer Launcher while the other held a massive and sharpened Cleaver. They looked down, noticing Ir Yût and bowed loyally to her. A faint smile graced her face as she noticed their gesture and hovered towards the door which felt her presence and opened up, allowing the Wizard to enter.

She then found herself inside a rather large room which seemed to be a throne room. It was lit up with bright ominous green flamed torches which were on the walls, followed by the ghostly glow of the green crystal chandelier that hanged above. To the side were statues representing Hive warriors which had an onyx color and were made out of some unknown material. In the Center of the room was a large circular table with a nice large glowing green flame which was on the center of the Hive made table and didn't seem to burn the material which gave it the decorative effect. Also in the room were large darkened crystals, two on the ceiling, four resting on each corner of the wall, and one resting by the throne. The crystals were similar to the one in the chamber of the Wakers of Crota though the crystal but the throne was a lot larger than the rest in the room and on the ceiling or near the Chandelier were three dormant Shriekers. Also in the room were a few noticeable figures there were about eight of them but Ir Yût knew who they were.

The first two Hive that she noticed were none other than Sardon and Yrull. Both of the two were by the table and seemed to remain silent as if they were thinking about something as Sardon had his arms folded behind his back and Yrull hovered rather low as her robes were touching the ground.

Then there was a Wizard in the room who seemed to be tinkering with a brain of a Orge on the table and speaking to the Wizard next to her. This was Mormu, the Xol Spawn. A Wizard belonging to the Hidden swarm sect and she was the one that conducted the rituals of the Ogres. She was about 6'0 in height and had bright green colored eyes. Her attire was that of a standard Wizard in her sect but modified slightly, the robes of her outfit were pure white but had splatters of black blood on them which seemed to give her outfit a lovely, yet gothic design while her armor was a blood red color with some splatter of black blood on it. On her left arm she had three metallic, hive made bars were inserted on her left arm while her right had only one of the bars, and there was also one on her helmet as well which also seemed to have black splatter marks on it as well. She seemed to be entranced in the Orge's brain that she didn't bother to look up too see who entered the room but had a conversation with the Wizard beside her.

The Wizard beside Mormu was Yuzil, the Heart of Crota. A Wizard belonging to the Spawn of Crota sect and one of Crota's disciples. She was about 6'1 in height with three glowing green eyes behind her helmet. Her attire was that of a standard wizard within her sect but modified to show her status as well as a unique look. Her armor was colored in a dark-yellowish green with dark green highlights on her shoulder pads and helmet which horns were tweaked slightly as the horns that curved upwards were curved downwards instead. Around her arms and also attached to her shoulder pads was a nice, dim but rather clean, white cloth made fabric which was similar to her long robe which touched the ground through this fabric around her arms seemed to be made to resemble sleeves of a dress. On the side of her neck she had two metallic bars, and one noticeable thing about her chestpiece was that it had a crack on it. Supposedly, she had received the crack after fighting a titan who was part of the group of guardians that invaded the hellmouth and succeeded in assassinating Crota. She seemed to be speaking to Mormu despite that her attention was on the brain.

Next in the room was Kranox, The Graven. A Knight belonging to the Hidden Swarm sect and also the guardian of The Worlds Grave. Kranox stood roughly around 7'5 in height with a bulky body, three dark green colored eyes and donned the standard Knight armor of his sect though with a few minor details. His armor was a dark shade of crimson unlike the Hidden Swarms bright red color along with larger and sturdier shoulder pads as well. He also had a Hive Shredder holstered on his waist, followed by a tattered yellow cloak which was wrapped around his waist which represented the Spawn of Crota sect as well, inserted inside of his neck were two metallic bars, three of these bars were also istered into each of his arms as well. Kranox leaned beside the wall in the room rather calmly but in his hand he seemed to have conjured up a glowing green orb which showed a few areas which he saw thanks too specially made Shriekers which were scattered throughout the underground catacombs.

Lastly were three individuals who appeared exactly the same which would make one assume that they were triplets. These three were Yuvik, Zorik, and Varik and all three combined were the Eyes of Crota. Three Acolytes belonging to the Spawn of Crota sext and served as Crota's faithful eyes which watch over both the Moon and the Earth. The three Hive warriors wore Acolyte armor of their sect though instead of a bright yellow color, their armor was a sickly dark yellow color. One thing that they did try and do was separate themselves with the tattered clothes which represented their sect. They did this so their comrades wouldn't get confused. Yuvik wore his cloth around his waist and it had a tattered and ripped appearance to it, Zorik wore his around her neck like a scarf and unlike his brothers he kept it rather nice and clean, lastly was Varik who wore his like a cape which appeared to be covered in dried up specks of blood. Around each of their waists were their Boomers which they had holstered and as they stood they appeared rather calm with their eyes closed and their hands behind their back as they stood for attention.

Ir Yût approached the group as each one seemed to stop what they were doing and turn to her when they felt her presence.

"_Greetings Lady Ir Yût-" _Yuvik greeted in a calm tone.

"_We see that you are looking well-" _Zorik continued as his tone of voice was the same as his brother.

"_And hope your day is going well." _Varik said as he finished the sentence. It was as if the three Acolyte brothers were in sync with each other in a strange way.

"_Of course, and I see that you three are doing well also." _Ir Yût said which caused the three too nod.

"_Hmm, we are still waiting for the others. They will be here momentarily so this meeting can commence." _Kranox said as he turned his attention back to the green orb in his hand.

"_They can take as much time as they want. I was smart enough to preoccupy myself with this. Hopefully this meeting goes quick so I can continue with my rituals." _Mormu giggled as she held a rather sadistic tone but also the tone of a happy child.

"We are lucky that you are occupied. If not you would be severely bored and wouldn't bother showing up to this meeting." Yuzil said calmly.

Ir Yût couldn't help but smile after what Yuzil said since Mormu would be complaining like a bored child that couldn't play. She then took her place between Sardon and Yrull and began to wait patiently for the others to arrive. She glanced at the two and noticed their odd silence but didn't bother to say anything to them and left them be.

Of course, not a minute had passed as Ir Yût had taken her spot and the door leading to the room opened and entering were a four Exalted Hive.

The first one that came walking out was Zeran, the Hand of Crota who serves as one of his master's dreaded hands which reach out for earth. He was a Knight that belonged to the Spawn of Crota sect who stood roughly around 7'6 in height and his attire was consisted of Knight armor which was modified greatly to match his style. The color of his armor was not yellow what's so ever but a dark grey color with tints of yellow on it giving him the effect of being covered in ash and his eyes lit up with a dark, ominous glowing green color. Wrapped around his right shoulder and going down to his left hip was a tattered, yellow colored sash with the Spawn of Crota emblem on it, sheathed on his waist was his Cleaver which appeared rather sharp as if it has been sharpened constantly though the bladed tip of the weapon glowed a hazy green color as if it has been infused with Hive magic.

Beside Zeran was another Knight who was about the same height as his companion but slightly bulkier than normal. This was Urzok, the Hated. He was a Knight that belonged to the Spawn of Crota sect and an executioner who serves both Crota and Urrox and pleases the dark gods with the blood of the guardians and the Forsaken. His armor was not the familiar yellow of his sect but instead it was a bright bronze color and his armor had several spikes on it, he had one on each elbow and each knee while on his shoulders he had two sharpened spikes on his shoulder pads while he had two smaller spikes on his helmet. On his side was a rather large, thicker, and slightly sharp cleaver which seemed to be made for crushing something rather than slicing and had dark green runes inscripted onto it.

Walking beside him was another Knight though taller then the two are he was about 7'7 in height. His armor was composed of red plating with blank inlays and blue highlights which made up most of his armor, his shoulder pads, gauntlets and the upper portion of his chest piece was thicker than the rest of the armor and seemed to glow a dull red color with several small, faint yet faded glowing Hive symbols on his armor as if it's been enchanted, on his head was a four pronged helmet which looked rather sharp with the large, sharpened, battle damaged spikes, around his sash that had the insignia of the Hidden Swarm were trophies of those he has slain, mostly skulls as there was about four of them. Two which were human skulls, one being an Exo's head, and lastly an Eliksni's Skull. His eyes on the other hand were the most unique as two of his eyes were a bright, ominous, glowing green through the upper middle one was a dark blue color. Around his waist was his Cleaver which was sharpened and had four green hive runes which seemed to enchant the bladed weapon and a faint darkness seemed to coil around it while on his hand was his Hive Boomer which also seemed enchanted as the sphere in the center that fires the arc projectiles had a hazy greenish-blue color. This was Heleron, The Hidden Hand.

Beside him was a shorter Hive that stood around 6'0 In height and seemed to have a rather feral appearance but still held great intellect and was rather calm. This was a Thrall and a female one at that as she acted different from her counterparts and also appeared rather different. Her armor or skin for one thing was able to blend into the surroundings that she was in, giving her the ability use her very own camouflage which makes her unique amongst the Thralls in the Hive and given her a place amongst Crota's disciples. Her armor/skin was a dark grey color with some tints of crimson red on her shoulders, upper chest plate, and her leggings. Her hands or claws in this case seemed to be covered in what appeared to be dried up blood from her previous victims though her claws seemed to be dripping as if she had a fresh kill. She does not have a name amongst the Hive what so ever but she is fond of one name that a Guardian named her which was Ghost.

The Nine in the room turned to see Heleron and Ghost bickering over something but then cease with Ghost grinning and Heleron growling under his breath. Zeran was rather calm as he noticed his fellow comrades staring at him but gave them a nod as a greeting. He wasn't one who speaks often as he goes with the human quote, "Actions speaks louder than words.", Urzok on the other hand had a stern and semi glare on his face as he seemed to think to himself. They each took their positions around the table, Urzok standing next to the Acolyte trio, Zeran stood next to Yuzil who smiled at his presence, and lastly Heleron and Ghost stood together on a side with no one around.

"So, who are we missing?" Heleron asked with a calm tone.

_"Well...there's Xyor the Unwed, The Eir Spawn sisters Gotra and Vurok, The Swarm Princes, Banuk, Dakoor, Garok, and Merok, after them is the Siphon Witch sisters, Vieruza Eiyara, Mortuya Eiyara, and Yanzil Eiyara but since they have the shard of the Vuuharajsa's "God" they will not be coming but will be listening on the conversation thanks to the Shriekers in the room. We're also missing Omnigul, The Wakers of Crota themselves were suppose to attend this meeting but they won't be joining given the task to keep our lord's soul in this realm. Last but not least is Urrox the Flame Prince himself, followed by his trusted Knights, Ashruck, Urrox's Rage, and Luzec, Urrox's Hate."_Kranox said calmly as the orb in his hand dispersed and he approached the table, taking his spot beside Heleron and Ghost.

"_Vurok and Gotra won't be coming. From what I was told, the two of them are still on that miserable planet. Vurok told me that, Gotra and herself are simply making a new brood together." _Mormu stated as she still inspected the brain.

"_The same goes with the Swarm Princes, the four are currently busy with infusing their own life force with our masters blade. They want it to be ready for his return, so that we may finally invade the last stronghold of the insignificant light."_ Sardon said with a minor growl after saying light.

"_Also, I have also gotten word from Yizuel that she and the two Ex-Vuuharajsa will be attending this meeting as well. They will be rather late but none the less they will attend to give some information." Yuzil said._

"_Tch, Vuuharajsa. Those two are better off as corpses or as food for the Thrall and Ogres instead of being shown respect. They will soon betray us one day but my blade with pierce their hearts before then." _Urzok said with hate when the ex-guardians were brought up.

"_Still holding up the grudge for them as always despite the fact that they have proven themselves. Although you're just angry because the younger Ex-Vuuharajsa kicked your ass when he was in his 17th cycle'." _Ghost said, a slight grin forming on her face.

"_If you do not keep silent Thrall, I will silent you myself." _Urzok growled as he glared at the shorter Hive. His anger already rising, especially after being reminded of what had happened.

"_Ignore her, she isn't harming anyone and never threaten her again! You wouldn't want me to start anything with you Urzok now do you?" _Heleron said with a glare of his own.

"_Is that a challenge that I hear from you Heleron? If so then I wouldn't mind sharpening my blade against your body." _Urzok growled as he turned to the Knight.

Heleron growled as he reached for his sword showing that he was not in the mood to deal with Urzok and the same went with Urzok who grabbed the hilt of his blade well. Everyone took notice to this and was ready to stop the two but everyone paused when the door opened. This was enough to cause Urzok and Heleron to release the hold on the handles of their blade as they saw who entered the room. Entering the room rather calmly and gracefully was Omnigul, The Will of Crota herself who smiled calmly as she gazed at the scene before her.

Her attire was similar to Ir Yût and one would mistake the two given that their armor and robes were similar but both were modified differently. For one thing the color of her armor had a pale white color to it, followed by a tannish, sand color shading on some bits of it as well. Omnigul was about 6'2 in height and her Headdress/ helmet covered her entire face with the exception of a narrow slit revealing her mouth inside the helmet though attached to the helmet was long, translucent, light green, mist like streamers on the back of her helmet which flowed in an elegant manner while the helmet also shined with bright blue color where her eyes were located. Her armor, from breastplate to her long robe was exactly like Ir Yût's though the robes color was completely black and had stains of red on it as well as if it was the robes original color or blood stains but either way it did give a nice, yet creepy design too her robes, and she lacked the large collar and replacing it instead was a necklace with a skull of a Hive Knight. Unlike Ir Yût's armor, attached to the shoulder pads of Omnigul's outfit was nice long sleeves which covered her arms and even covered up her wrists which barely showed her clawed hands within the sleeves and around them were ancient, Hive made bonds which had bright, ominous green flames burning within them, giving them an exotic effect and attached on the back of her chestpiece and shoulder pads were semi-long pieces of cloth that were a pale yellowish color which were held together by white rings.

Beside her was a young Hive but also an experiment of some sorts given its appearance or 'His' appearance since it appears male. The Hive was unlike any other as he had pale white, colored skin as he was about 6'0 in height while also having a slim yet moderately muscular appearance. The Hiveling had skeletal-like traits given his Dna as his feet were bony with three black toes while his hands had three long, sharpened fingers like any other member of the Hive. As for facial features he looked human to say the least but wasn't. The head was that of a human with very pale skin, from the forehead down towards the back of his head seemed to be a thin, translucent layer which seemed to be a thin membrane. He had three eyes as well, two were located where eyes would normally be but the third eye was also on his forehead in a vertical position, each one were the same in color as their sclera was black and the same went with her pupils while his Irises were a dark ominous, glowing, neon green color, as for a nose he had two nostrils were a nose would normally be and his mouth resembled that of a skeletons since teeth were visible and appeared slightly sharpened yet despite not having lips he was able to make expressions with his mouth, and on his head he seemed to have long, white, bone-like hair which seemed to be apart of his skin. As for clothing he wore a Wizard's robe though it was made specifically for him since he was the only male Wizard amongst the Hive and the robe, shoulders, and chestpiece were black in color with neon green highlights, around his arms were also black gauntlets of a Knight, on his shoulders were black shoulder pads which curved upwards, and on his legs were black armored leggings though he didn't wear any armored boots, leaving him barefoot, and placed on his neck was his black, war torn cape. If given a closer look around his neck was also a visible stitch mark as if his head was sewn onto his body while on both arms were three of those metallic bars. This was Xillian, Son of Omnigul and Will of Urrox.

"_Do you think that sister could have come along mother? She is growing and should join one of these sessions" _Xillian asked, his voice having a whispery tone to it.

_"No, she is not old enough to join these meetings Xillian. She still has a lot to learn about and still needs to know the fundamentals my dearest child. She will get her chance to experience these meetings, I promise you." _Omnigul replied to him in a calm and motherly tone which made her child nod in reply. Seeing this she turned her attention to the crowd before her. _"Greetings all, I see that most of you have come to join us today."_

_"Indeed, it's nice to see you on the moon again Omnigul, you've spent a lot of time on earth but here you are. Are you planning on staying with us or are you going back?" _Sardon asked.

_"Oh no Sardon. I plan on staying for quite a while. Besides my handmaidens may be helpful towards my children when I'm not around but my children still need the guidance of their mother, even if I spend little to no time with them." _Omnigul said as she took her place beside Sardon.

_"Anything interesting happening on the planet?" _Yrull asked with curiosity.

_"Nothing much, the Vuuharajsa have been keeping themselves occupied with the dreaded, ill wretched Eliksni on their planet. They haven't taken notice to our presence on their planet which makes things easier. The only one's we need to be careful of are the Eliksni." _Omnigul said as she turned her attention towards Yrull.

"_I see, well let's pray to our gods that nothing goes wrong." _Yrull said.

"_Agreed."_ Omnigul replied with a calm smile.

After saying that everyone in the room began to wait patiently again. The room fell silent again with a few mutters with each other as they spoke softly about personal business. Ir Yût was the only one who was silent amongst the Hive as she was left to roam her thoughts but Omnigul noticed this.

_"Ir Yût are you alright? If there is something concerning you then please share it with me my friend."_ Omnigul said which caused everyone in the room to turn to her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Ir Yût looked up to see all eyes on her and put on a false smile to show that everything is alright.

_"Oh no, everything's alright. I'm just a little tired but my health isn't the issue here. Please don't concern yourself with my well being."_ Ir Yût replied.

Most of the Hive took the Deathsinger's words and went back to their conversation but Omnigul wasn't swayed like the others. She knew that something was eating up Ir Yût and this isn't the first she has seen the Deathsinger like this but she didn't want to pester her further so she went back to having her conversation with Sardon. At this time however the door open up and everyone felt the heated flames enter the room. This caused them all to turn and watched as Urrox, the Flame Prince himself enter the room followed by his two trusted Knights.

Urrox was a very large Hive Knight who was roughly around 9'0 in height while also having a rather bulky body which wasn't too excessive but it was bulky to the point which would show many that he is a strong individual and three glowing burnt orange colored eyes.. He was the leader of the Flames of Urrox sect which were consisted of Hive that were devoted to the Flame Prince himself. Urrox's armor resembled a Knights but with a lot of differences. His armor was originally a bright copper color but as years passed and when his flames increased, his armor has received burn marks on certain areas on his armor, his helmet had seven sharpened horns though the three horns on the side of his helmet was a burnt black color with orange glowing cracks on it, his chestpiece was almost burnt as well as it too was black and dripping from the center of has chest was a burning orange liquid which resembled lava in a way and attached to the chestpiece was a right shoulder pad which was also burnt as well and has faint orange cracks, and lastly on his elbows and knees were black armor pieces. Around his waist was his large, sharpened blade which was a dark burnt black color with cracks of orange on it as if the blade itself wa infused with his own energy and on his back was his modifier Boomer which did solar damage instead of arc.

On Urrox's right was a smaller Knight that was about 7'4 in height with a bulky appearance, three glowing burnt orange colored eyes and bared a resemblance to Urrox as his armor was the same as the flame prince though his body was also radiating superheated flames from his rough and also bumpy, darkened skin which radiated close to one hundred degrees fahrenheit. Clenched in his right hand was a sledgehammer made entirely out of obsidian and it seemed to be lit with a mix of luminescent green flames and regular orange colored flames. This was Ashruck, Urrox's Rage.

On Urrox's left was another Knight that was about 7'3 in height with a rather slim but moderately muscular appearance while also having bright, neon green colored eyes and the Knight seemed younger than Ashruck. The Knights armor was a burnt black color as if it was burnt while also having faint but still noticeable cracks on his armor which had orange liquid seeping out of it as if it was lava and on his helmet was three sharpened spikes. Clenched in his left hand and resting against his shoulder was a large battle axe which burnt with ominous green glowing runes on it. This was Luzec, Urrox's Hate.

_"Urrox, I see that you Grace us with your presence today."_ Omnigul said calmly, her calm smile turning into a frown.

**_"Hello to you too...Will of Crota."_** Urrox said as he walked pass the smaller Hive around the table and made his way towards the throne while his loyal Knights took their place at the table. He noticed that a few others were missing and turned his attention to Kranox who stiffened as the Flame Prince's gaze fell upon him. **_"Kranox, where are the others?"_**

_"From what I was told, Gotra and Vurok will not be joining us today as they are creating a new brood on earth, Vieruza Eiyara and her sisters will not be joining as well due to the fact that they are still conducting their ritual on that light filled fragment, the Wakers are also busy conducting their ritual to keep your brothers soul in this world and the Princes are also infusing their own soul into lord Crota's sword to keep it in this world. So far the only one we're awaiting is Xyor but I do not know why she is taking longer than usual, Lord Urrox."_ Kranox stated.

Urrox turned away after what he was told and simply scoffed and sat on the large throne. Originally, the throne was Crota's but after his demise Urrox had stepped up and claimed it for his own to lead the Hive. He knows that his brother is incapacitated after what happened but doesn't seem to care nor worry but has trouble trying to keep his own brothers sect in place since they are still loyal to their Lord.

**_"It's her loss if she is not here. I don't have the patience to wait around for one of our own to get here if they have the audacity to come in late. We will commence the meeting without her if she thinks that we will wait for her." _**Urrox said as he didn't seem to have any patience to wait.

"_Lord Urrox with all do respect, we should wait for lady Xyor to arrive. She may have information that would help benefit us"_ Yrull said as she tried persuading him.

_"He has already said what he needed Bone Regent. You have best know your place since you are questioning Lord Urrox's word. Unless you want to bring disrespect to the Unwed and yourself"_ Luzec said.

This action alone caused Yrull to narrow her eyes and his hands cracked with arc magic after what she had heard but she calmed himself to show no disrespect and nodded but looked at the Hive Knight in disgust.

"_What about Yizuel and the two Ex-Vuuharajsa. Surely we should wait for them since the two Ex-Vuuharajsa may have vital information for us to hear...my lord." _Xillian asked as he too tried persuading Urrox.

**"**_**No, I could care less what the two have to say in this meeting and care very little of Yizuel. Such a Wizard as herself should share the same fate as Verok who dare defied my father with her pathetic mate."**_ Urrox said with a scoff.

Seeing that there was no point in waiting or even persuading the Flame Prince, the rest of the Exalted Hive composed themselves as they prepared for the meeting.

**-Location: Circle of Bones-**

**-Time:0637 (6:37P.M)**

_"Dammit...I've spent too much time with my research that I've forgotten about the meeting. Right now they're probably starting without me. I would be furious but the information that I have obtained from little Zol is all I can think about. To think that something like this happened to a former euuka. What could this all mean and why him?" _Xyor said to herself as she hovered down the corridors rather quickly.

She was heading to the Chamber of Sorrow where the meeting was already commencing and she of course was running late after spending too much time with her "Research" which involved Zol. Surprisingly, she had brought along her booklet which held her notes, research, and many other secrets that only the Unwed knew about and no one else.

_"I know that I'll be needing this in case Zol is brought up and I know that many would be against him and also shun Ir Yût or even worse...throw her into that darkened abyss on this moon. -sigh- makes me wonder if Verok is down there after the Rebellion with her and Alak-Hul or...did Lord Orxy have something else in store for her. Either way I do not wish for Ir Yût to go though such a fate." _Xyor said as she turned a corner.

Being in her hurried state and her mind clouded with many questions, she wasn't aware that she heading into a collision course and immediately bumped into someone. The Wizard staggered and seemed taken aback after her collision and was going to see what she collided into, only for her eyes to lay on the only person she didn't expect.

The figure before her was a man in his mid-thirties with a moderately toned body which was concealed by the armor he wore which represented that of a Hunter class. The armor appeared to have been modified with parts of Hunter armor and armor materials while also infused with Hive materials as well. His gauntlets was called the "Dogged Gage" on the right shoulder of his gauntlet was a sharpened, Hive made spike which seemed to have been made out of bone and the material while the left shoulder had a slimmer, scale-like shoulder pad which was also a nice as well while the fabric that made up the gauntlets was made from both sapphire wire and other hive materials, his armor piece was called "Relentless Harness". The fabric that made up the chest piece was also made out of the same material which made it rather strong and durable as the gauntlets though the chestpiece of the armor was made out some sort of hive metal which proved to be sufficient armor that could withstand certain projectiles and a lot the chestpiece itself were six claws which seemed to have been from a Thrall, his armored leggings were called "Tireless Striders" which also used the same materials to create the fabric and the armored leggings that went up to his knees, on his head was also rather a unique helmet which appeared to be custom made by him with the help of hive magic. He called it the "Unyielding Casque" which glowed an ominous dark green color of the Hive and wrapped around him was a cloak with a faded symbol on the back of it. This seemed to be his signature hood. All of this armor put together was a deep, dark shade of black as if the male figure could blend in with the shadows or was apart of it with the highlights of the helmet the only thing shining on his armor.

Xyor looked at the armored man before her. The armor was enough for her to realise who he was but even if she didn't the weapon in his holster did. She remembers the day as if it was yesterday, one moment her schematics and notes for the weapon was stolen and then returned by the same person in front of her who desired to assist her kind along with the weapon being modified. She couldn't refuse such an offer and the man before her was filled with such darkness. The weapon that her eyes gazed upon was the same one that she, along with Yrull dismantled and then recreated together by scratch. A weapon born from sorrow itself, enchanted with her own Hive magic, and given to the one person who she trusted and admired as he had named it a Rose at first but now it is simply a Thorn.

_"Dredgen Yor." _Xyor said in surprise as she composed herself.

The man or Dredgen Yor in this case stared at Xyor and smiled behind his black helmet.

"Xyor, it is nice to see you again after dealing with Akvar and his infuriating request but... it's nice to see you again my dearest friend." Dredgen said, his voice monotone and calm as he spoke to the Wizard. Given how he replied to her, he seemed to be fluent in the Hive's native language.

_"I feel the same way Dredgen and I'm happy to know that you are doing well. Although, the former Vuuharajsa is giving you trouble? My...what task does he have you doing this time?" _Xyor asked, a smiling on her face as she showed interest.

"He's given me a task in eliminating a Guardian named Pahanin Errata. I don't mind doing it but I need information on him. I have high hopes that he is cooped up in the tower down on earth but I must learn about my prey before striking." Dredgen replied as he rubbed his chin.

_"I think I may have something to help you with your task Dredgen. Speaking of which, where's the youngling? I remember that he went with you to Venus." _Xyor said as she looked behind him.

"Right here lady Xyor." A voice called out.

Xyor turned her head to see two figures approaching her and seemed to smile to herself while Dredgen couldn't help but look to see his apprentice approaching.

Approaching was a young man who was about 5'9 in height and given his voice he seemed to be around 18-years-old. He had a slim yet moderately muscle toned body and the armor that was on his body was modified slightly with two spikes on his shoulders that were made from Hive material, a hive made knife sheathed on his left legging and he wore a cloak just like Dredgen Yor which showed that he to was a hunter but the cloak he wore was the Ghost Angel Cloak, all of which was black in color though his armor was an onyx black color with cracks of neon red highlights here and there. He also seemed to be wearing the "Unyielding Casque" helmet like Dredgen Yor but his helmet glowed a blood red color to match the highlights in his dark armor. He too was an ex-guardian.

Beside him was another Wizard who was known as Yizuel, the Yul Spawn. She was a Wizard belonging to the Spawn of Crota sect and was a high ranking Wizard just like Xyor and a few others who are currently in the meeting. Her armor was similar to the Wizards who were given the name Watcher of Crota but her armor was colored differently as it was a light grey color with the collar of her outfit and her robe being black in color, the chakrams around her armor were replaced with light grey gauntlets which clung around her forearms and black bracelets which had ominous green flames burning on them too give it a nice exotic effect, a nice long, war torn, black colored cape, and the highlights of her armor glowed a void purple color instead of a burnt orange.

The two stopped before Xyor and Dredgen and the young man bowed too Xyor, giving her the utmost respect which made the Wizard smile even more to see the young man still the same as ever. Loyal and respectful.

"_And here we have young Hayden. How are you doing my dear?" _Xyor asked, giving him a motherly tone which caused the younger ex-guardian to chuckle.

"I was doing fine before lady Xyor but after coming here, knowing that those I care about are still around, I feel better then before." Hayden replied in a calm tone. He too seemed to be familiar with the Hive language as well.

Xyor couldn't help but smile and turned her attention too Yizuel who noticed this and said, "_Despite being an euuka, you have found yourself a great consort Yizuel."_

"_Thank you, Lady Xyor. I hope that you find yourself a consort as well since I believe that even the greatest mind of the Hive would like to have some affection with a bonded mate as well." _Yizuel said with while also showing respect to Xyor.

"_Oh I believe I will one day my dear." _Xyor said as she eyed Dredgen and grateful that her helmet was on so he wouldn't notice her gaze. "_But we should continue this conversation another time my dear. We should be going immediately."_

_"Oh yes, I merely forgot about the meeting." Yizuel said as she remembered._

"I'm assuming that's why you were in a hurry Xyor. I haven't seen you hover that fast in a while unless it involves something important." Dredgen said as the group moved out, Xyor taking the lead with Dredgen at her side and Hayden along with Yizuel taking up the rear. "Is this meeting g important?"

_"Indeed, many of Crota's disciples are going to be there. I'm even taking a guess that Urrox himself will be apart of the meeting." _Xyor said calmly.

"So the Flame Prince himself is joining in on one of these sessions. That's a start. He rarely wants anything to do with the meetings and tried keeping the Hive in check." Dredgen said. "-sigh- we probably missed a lot of information if he's there."

The group then stopped when they stood by a familiar large door with the two royal gatekeepers. The looked down for a moment and spotted the group before them. At first they noted Dredgen and Hayden and mistook them as enemies but noticing Xyor and Yizuel amongst them the two realised who they were and bowed as they allowed them to pass. Seeing this the group approached the door and watched as it slowly made a noise as if it was unlocking and slowly opened.

"Well...let's get this over with." Dredgen said as he and the group entered once the door was fully opened.

_**Verse VI. End**_

* * *

_**SonofBerenike: Who knows...maybe there is romance and maybe there isn't. So he hates Cabal and Vex Minatours. Oh I'll find Fletcher fun to use in the later on chapters. Also, thank you for the support as well and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

**_Skater551: As I said last chapter, You saw nothing. Also, I do hope I got Ghost's appearance correctly as well as her personality. If I got her personality wrong in any way then please let me know so that I won't make the same mistake again since she is your character. Overall I thank you for the support and hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Sonic5565: Thank you my dear friend, oh don't worry, they'll be more moments like this my dear friend so don't worry cause things will get even more interesting._**

**_The Muses Instrument: Oh don't worry with the late reply since character OC's are still being accepted. Iraxsis, daughter of Irxis huh. I find her to be interesting and I may have plans with this Eliksni Elder Vandal. Heh, she is one interesting character and I thank you for submitting a character and enjoying the story._**

**_Voidience: Oh my dearest friend things are just beginning for young Zol so there is more to come. Ah good, I was worried that I butchered Yrull in any way possible but happy to know that I didn't. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and I'll make sure that I give you and all my readers wonderful moments with Zol and Ir Yut._**

**_DiamondWolf1337: My friend this is just the beginning so all aboard the Feel Train._**

**_Anon: Good, I hope I got my point across. Also don't worry, I know many characters are being introduced but the Guardians will have their time to shine real soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because there will be more to come my dear friend._**

**_Lurch: Ah so you wanted more talking between our characters. Well your request has been answered since the first few chapters needed lack of speech given the fact that Zol couldn't understand their language. Don't worry though because they'll be many other moments between our lovely characters. Also, I hope I got Heleron's personality and appearance correct. If you spot something amiss with him then don't hesitate to tell me because he is your character._**

**_Guest(1): Thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as we continue with this little tale._**

**_Lunacora: YOU! You..have...no proof...that won't happen...don't make assumptions 0_0;. Anyways yeah don't worry my dearest friend I got it prepared and I'm sure you'll love it. Anyways thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy the rest of it as well. BUT DON'T MAKE ASSUMPTIONS WOMAN or things will happen if you catch my drift -Grins-._**

**_Grocamol: Indeed, In certain games I love the antagonist enemies that catch my eye and interest me. The Hive is one of those enemies and I enjoy the undead, gothic, and dark imbued powers of the majestic race. So why not write a story on them and show my perspective on the Hive. Also go ahead and send in your OC submission since they are still open. I would like to see what you would submit. Hope you enjoy the rest of this magnificent tale my dear reader._**

**_Strife: My dear friend, you are entering the world of Bladed Raptor. There will be more and it will be an interesting ride. Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Theirongod: Ah...then you shall also join the ride that Strife is on and experience the work that I bring to my fair readers. I hope you enjoy the rest of Zol's little tale._**

**_Guest(2): Don't worry, calm down, I will give my dear readers more and I will not disappoint them._**


	7. Verse VII: Exalted Assembly

**Author's Note: Hello hello hello my fellow reader! How have you all been? I do apologize for the lack of posting that I created and the lack of any disclaimers that would have given an explanation why I haven't continued. I am not dead nor will I ever give up or even abandoned this story so please don't think that. Recently College has been keeping me busy, my new job has been hectic and my social life has been diminishing but despite such odds I'm still clinging onto it. Also, along with those two I have received a severe case of writers block…I swear it's becoming a plague on this site. Also, had a few physical ****accidents and been to the hospital as well but I'm back and better than ever! Do not think for a second that the great Bladed Raptor will stop writing stories for his awesome and amazing readers. These stories aren't abandoned and lost in the abyss, they are mainly put on hold until I get inspiration and get the time to continue writing. Some of you may think this is a boring excuse and that's fine, but I will be posting slow until I have free time and give all of my readers the juicy stories they deserve. **

**Side Note: This chapter is quite longer than the others I have posted so I hope you all enjoy it. If you have any questions, feel free to drop a review or send me a PM on your thoughts. Also, for those who are still wondering if OC's are still being accepted, the answer is yes. Just follow the descriptive sheet on Chapter 3 though if you wish to add in a Cabal OC or even a Vex OC just go ahead and send it if you wish. Just please make sure you make add descriptios and maybe some background to make the character interesting. It makes it easier for me to find a way to add him/her into the story. The next chapter for this story is already underway so I hope you guys are excited for more of this story.**

**As i said before, Thank you so much for your kind support and reading my story and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of "A Mother's Song. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny and the OC's that my wonderful readers have created. The only thing I own thus far is Zol and some future OC's that I will introduce here and there.**

* * *

**Verse VII: Exalted Assembly**

**-Location: Xyor's Chamber-**

**-Time: 1920 (7:20PM)-**

Darkness. That's all he could see for what felt like an eternity.

The child didn't know what had happened after he fell into an unconscious state but he was slowly coming too. Groaning and whimpering slightly, Zol slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the lime green crystals that lit up the room. His body was in aching pain after being beaten around like a ragdoll. It was painful but he was able to bear with it for now. For now, Zol tried looking around the room but his vision was blurry which caused him to close his eyes.

"M-mother…" Zol whimpered, almost in a soft whisper.

He called out to the Deathsinger, showing her that he had awaken from his deep slumber. Placing his hand on his throbbing head, the young Hybrid awaited for the voice of his adopted mother, to hear her say something to comfort him and embrace him in her arms.

Yet he didn't.

Opening his eyes, his vision had finally cleared up and he was now staring at the ceiling since he was lying down. He turned to his right, expecting to see his adopted mother but what met his gaze was nothing. Feeling worried, Zol slowly sat up but winced when he felt a surge of seething pain run across his chest. Looking down, he saw that he was only wearing a Wizards waist robe while his torso was simply bare revealing a long, narrow line that ran from his sternum down to his belly which resembled a scar. He wondered if he had received this from Yrull when they were fighting. Though, he didn't recall her clawing or even dragging her sharpened nails across his chest. The pain he was feeling from the wound was unbearable but it didn't compare to the pain he was feeling in his heart when away from the Deathsinger.

Sitting up and ignoring the pain of his aching body Zol positioned himself on the bed and slowly got off of it. His legs felt as if they were going to give out but he didn't falter and still continued to stand. He needed to be strong, he couldn't show weakness even if he was weak. He was going to leave the chambers that he resided in but noticed his Wizard robes neatly folded on a nearby table. Knowing it's best to garb himself, the young hybrid took hold of the robes before him began placing them on him. Once garbed in his attire he slowly made his way to the chamber door and it opened with a hiss after feeling his presence. His mind was focused on finding Ir Yût and being by her side. She was his new founded mother after all and even if they had met just a day ago, he was deeply fond of her. Stepping out of Xyor's chamber, the boy found himself staring down a corridor with a path that went right and left. He decided to go right and was determined to find his caretaker but stopped when loud noise echoed from behind him.

Turning around, Zol saw a floating ethereal orb which illuminated the darkened halls on the other side of the corridor. The boy was startled to see the floating orb and watched as it hovered in place, as if awaiting for him. Zol did nothing but stare at the strange ball of energy and felt hesitant to get close, but from what he experienced he knew that hesitating was not an option. He mustered up whatever strength he could gather and began to shamble his way towards the floating orb. Closing the distance between him and the orb, Zol was within arm's reach from the floating object and outstretched his hand to touch it. Although, before he could get the chance the orb darted away from him and stopped about ten feet from Zol. Almost immediately the boy seemed to think that the orb wanted him to follow. If that was the case Zol did just that and began to slowly follow the orb which began leading the way.

* * *

**-Location: Chamber of Sorrow-**

**-Time: 1930 (7:30PM)**

Dredgen Yor, Xyor, Hayden, and Yizuel had finally entered the chamber and noticed that Urrox was prepared to speak to those who had attended the meeting but he paused momentarily to see the last of the members arrive. Everyone else in the room took notice to his posture and turned to see the four as they looked around for a moment before continuing towards the table where the Exalted Hive resided.

**_"You're late."_** Urrox said in a low and slightly irritated tone.

_"My apologies lord Urrox but I was currently attending to an important matter which had caught my attention. I would have been here a lot sooner if-"  
_  
**_"I do not care for your pitiful excuses Xyor. I am not like my brother who would allow this kind of action from his subjects, nor will I allow your excuses to faze me. If this happens again, expect dire consequences. Do I make myself clear!?"_** Urrox said as he interrupted Xyor. His voice was low, intimidating and commanding as he glared at the Wizard with a gaze that would make all cower however, she was not one of them.

Xyor was silent and narrowed her eyes angrily at the Flame Prince. She was lucky to have her helmet on, otherwise she would have heard Urrox continue with his rants. Cracking her fingers slightly, Xyor tried her very best to control the rage that was building up inside of her but she replied to Urrox with a calm tone of voice, _"Very well Lord Urrox. It will not happen again."  
_  
Urrox didn't say another word and turned away from the group as they took their spots by the table. Xyor hovered over and stood beside Yrull while Dredgen took a spot at her side with both arms folded across his chest. Hayden seemed to find a spot between Omnigul and Xillian and took his place beside them with Yizuel in tow as she stood next to her mate. Yrull couldn't help but glance over at Xyor to see the Wizard raise her helmet slightly and rub her thumb and index finger on her eyes as if she was stressed. She didn't know what to say to the Unwed so she kept silent and turned her attention back towards Urrox who composed himself. Once the assembly had settled, Urrox prepared to speak once more.

**_"Now that we are all gathered here, we may begin." _**Urrox said but was interrupted by Kranox who seemed to notice something odd.

_"__A moment lord Urrox. Shouldn't we await for lord Crota's arrival? I understand that the meeting must begin but even we can't start without him." _Kranox asked, showing no disrespect the one of the Hive Princes.

**_"_****_Crota has something important to tend to so he will be arriving to this meeting rather late. In the meantime we shall begin without him just to be up to date with our plans." _**Urrox replied, earning several nods by those who understood and didn't mind starting the meeting.**_ "Now, I have called each and every one of you here for this important meeting because of the preparations of our invasion. The planet that the ill wretched Traveler resides on will soon be met by the might of our power. In order for that to happen we must make sure that every part of our plan is complete with no flaws."_**

He turned his attention towards Dredgen Yor first which caught the Hunters attention as he met the Princes' gaze.

**_"_****_So tell me Yor, has the Vex Vuuharajsa proved useful to us after stating how he has uncovered the so called 'Truth'?"_** Urrox asked.

"To be honest, Akvar has been very cryptic to the point where I can't even read him anymore. From what Hayden tells me, he spends most of his time, tinkering though old memories of a dead Exo as he tries to uncover some information. I find it infuriating but, he has given me some very peculiar tasks. Some of which involve killing certain Guardians who he deems as a threat. Killing them isn't anything special but, it would give us an advantage knowing that the guardians that I'm killing are ones who will be formidable when we're close to the invasion." Dredgen Yor said, his voice calm as he explained everything to the Flame Prince.

**_"_****_I see. Well then, it seems you have everything under control than. There's nothing else I need to say." _**Urrox said as he turned away from the Hunter and placed his Gaze on Mormu who stopped tinkering with the Ogres brain and gave Urrox her attention. **_"Mormu, how goes the Ogre rituals. Someone who proclaims herself as the 'Xol Spawn' you must have an easier time with your task."_**

_"__To be honest lord Urrox you are right about something. The Ogre rituals have been going smoothly so far. Wizards under my command have already began several rituals on the Ogres. Some successful, others on the other hand, not so successful." _Mormu said, a smile forming on her face as she began stroking the Ogres brain.

**_"_****_I see, and what about the newly formed Ogre that you have spawned?" _**Urrox asked.

Mormu's smile seemed to fade when Urrox had brought that up and she sighed in both displeasure and frustration before replying to him.

_"__The Ogre, Phogoth…is proving quite harder than I had expected. After several attempts, the beast almost appears, if not maybe untamable given the fact I have lost a few Wizard who tried assisting me as we tried controlling the beast. Right now, Phogoth is sealed away in the summoning pits down below. I lost a great number of people when we tried to sedate the beast." _Mormu explained. Some looked at the Wizard as she tapped the Ogre's brain after explaining her situation with Phogoth. Some were willing to speak out and have it destroyed if it was going to be a threat to their kind but they heard soft giggling coming from the Wizard who looked up and seemed sport a small sadistic grin on her face. _"Its strength is remarkable, its rage is unrelenting, and its hunger for light is strong. Releasing it on the small planet when the invasion begins will be glorious. If given more time, I may be able to get the beast under my control and it'll be a powerful weapon."_

**_"_****_Well then, I'll leave everything to you Mormu. Hopefully, you won't let us down when the time arrives." _**Urrox said as he turned away from the mad Wizard and placed his gaze on Sardon. Out of all the Exalted hive that were in the Spawn of Crota Sect, he would rather ask one out of the two generals of Crota's army as how the invasion plans were coming along. **_"So…tell me Sardon, how are your efforts coming along to help with the invasion since you are the Fist of my Brother and his first disciple."_**

Sardon was silent at first when Urrox asked him that question. Given any circumstance he would not nor would he ever accept Urrox has his superior at any given moment when Crota was still amongst them. Now that things have changed during the years, he has learned to coop with Urrox until his master rises. There are a lot of things that Sardon disapproved of when it came to Urrox but as of now he is willing to set aside his opinion on Urrox. After coming into terms with his inner thoughts, Sardon turned his attention to the Flame Prince and replied to his question.

_"__To answer your question, recently I have been training a specific set of Knights within lord Crota's sect. They will be the first to cease key locations on the planet for our arrival. These Knights have been dubbed as the 'Blades of Crota.' They shall carve out lord Crota's name on the surface, gain a foothold for all of us, and we shall march across that insignificant world and snuff out the remaining light that resides on it. I have made sure that they are in perfect shape and form so that when the time comes, they will be ready. Not only that but I had to make sure that the Swarm Princes are doing everything in their power to keep lord Crota's sword in this world. They are my lieutenants after all but I also need to make sure that they are physically fit for anything that comes their way. Other than that, I will make sure that I am the first one on that planet and create a pathway soaked in the blood of my enemies for my lord."_ Sardon said.

**_"_****_Excellent work Sardon. It seems that you are as Crota says, a worthy disciple deserving of the Name, "Fist of Crota"." _**Urrox said as he turned his gaze towards Omnigul and said, **_"Now, tell me Omnigul, being the Will of my brother and the Hive's greatest tactician; are the preparations for the invasion complete?"_**

_"With all due respect lord Urrox, even with Sardon's specially trained Knights, I do not believe that the plans for the Invasion are not even close to completion nor will it be complete in a short amount of time. I have also come up with many possible outcomes that will occur if we were to invade now."_ Omnigul stated with a calm but very serious tone. _"One, we do not know what kind of defenses the planet has in order to defend itself from our forces. The only known forces that defend the planet from us are the wretched Vuuharajsa but we don't know if there is something greater that can stop us. Second, we do not have enough forces for a full scale invasion, nor have we captured major locations which will give us any foothold against the Light. Lastly, we will not be able to begin the invasion until lord Crota is fully resurrected. He is the one that will lead us when we are ready and I plan to wait until all of the preparations are complete or until lord Crota gives the order."_

Mummers erupted within the assembly as the Exalted Hive talked amongst themselves. Some agreed with Omnigul's words and knew that she was a strategist and a master tactician. Others on the other hand seemed to have their own thoughts and didn't agree with the Will of Crota's words. Omnigul could care less about the opinions of those who didn't agree with her. She knew what was right and wrong for her people, and going to war now would lead to their downfall._  
_  
**_"I see."_** Urrox said after he had received such information yet he didn't seem to like it one bit as his orange glowing eyes narrowed at the Will of Crota. **_"Although, why wait for my brother? He is far too weak to even lead us to victory if he has allowed six pitiful Vuuharajsa to defeat him. It is disgraceful to not only his kind, but to our father. I understand that he is my brother, I have vowed vengeance against the wretched Vuuharajsa, but having him lead us into battle will be our downfall. I should be the one leading our race to victory over this crusade against the light instead of my brother. I am the one that shall burn away our enemies and walk upon their ashes. My brother's downfall is my ascension and I shall not waste this opportunity that he has given me."  
_**  
After Urrox's statement, the Exalted Hive began to bicker among themselves. Some seemed to agree to Urrox's words. After Crota's fall, majority of the Hive pledged their allegiance to the flame prince and deemed him as the leader of the Hive. Others, mostly those of the Spawn of Crota sect, disapproved of what the Flame Prince had suggested but their minds were interrupted when someone began chuckling. Everyone's gaze turned to the source of the noise to see that it was Hayden who seemed to be holding in his laughter and looked as if he had heard a funny joke. Although, whatever he found funny, Urrox didn't seem to be amused one bit.

**_"What is so funny, vermin?"_** Urrox snarled, his voice slowly being filled with rage.

"You're the one that's funny, Urrox." Hayden chuckled before he burst out in a fit of laughter. Although he suddenly stopped his childish antics and seemed to compose himself as if he was being serious now. "To be honest, I don't see how you can lead your people as you claim "lord" Urrox. From what I had read, you have dishonored your family name by not taking up the Osmium throne, allowed the Guardians to kill your brother when they tried taking the moon back, despite the fact that you didn't even try to help him, and you were even ban-"

_"Enough of your words you pathetic Vuuharajsa! You dare speak up to lord Urrox in such a demeaning ill-wretched manner?! You should be executed where you stand for saying such filth!"_ Luzec interrupted as he immediately drew his blade, ready to cut the young ex-guardian in two.

"Oh? Are you the one that's going to execute me Luzec? I would like to see you try and fail like always." Hayden retorted with a sadistic grin on his face.

Luzec growled in both anger and frustration as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his blade. Hayden's only response to this was his hand reaching for one of his knives in his holster since he's been itching for a real fight. Before the two could even take a step and fight, a blast of darkness struck Luzec on the shoulder, causing him to wince. The attack was weak and seemed to have been made to only stun rather than wound. The Knight looked up to see that the user of the attack was Omnigul who placed her hand back to her side.

_"Will of Crota, you dare interrupt me when I am about to cast judgement upon this pathetic Vuuharajsa!?"_ Luzec growled in anger.

_"Of course I am, Luzec. You are humiliating yourself in front of your lord with such a primitive manner that would make Euuka seem well mannered. Not only that but you are also especially humiliating lord Urrox and he doesn't even seem to care for young Hayden's words. It is best to calm yourself before you shame either yourself or your lord any further. Especially since you are representing your master. We all came here for a meeting, not a brawl."_ Omnigul said in a calm tone of voice.

Luzec remained silent for a moment before exhaling in anger. He let his rage subside and returned his blade where it once was, then nodded since he wanted the assembly to continue. Seeing this Omnigul turned her attention to Hayden whose posture stiffened when he noticed her hard gaze. Even if he couldn't see her eyes behind her helmet he knew that whatever gaze she was giving him wasn't one he wished to see and it sent a chill down his spine.

_"And as for you Hayden, you know very well that you should not speak out to your superiors in such an ill manner. You are not only representing yourself but you're also representing Yizuel, Dredgen Yor, and myself for that matter. You know how I am if I'm disrespected in any way and I do not take kindly to your tone one bit. Do not think for one second that you are able to share your thoughts towards your superiors. You and Dredgen Yor may be valuable assets in our cause, but you and Dredgen Yor are different in many ways. He has proven himself worthy to be called an Exalted like us while you have yet to become Exalted like your predecessor. If you speak out of line again I will see to it that I punish you personally."_ Omnigul said in a serious tone.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was living amongst the Hive and used to their sadistic, dark ritualistic ways, then Hayden already would be shivering in his boots and cowering before the Will of Crota. Although, just because he was used to their ways, doesn't mean that he still wasn't scared of some of them like Omnigul for instance. Because of her words alone the boy was already sweating underneath his helmet and gulped silently. Lowering his head in shame after what Omnigul said, the young ex-guardian didn't wish to disrespect her in any way, or any superior at that and bowed slightly.

"I…I understand…lady Omnigul. Forgive me for my ignorance. It won't happen again." Hayden replied in a whisper-like tone.

Omnigul glanced at Hayden for a moment before composing herself. She didn't bat another eye at the boy since she's already disciplined him with mere words and new he wouldn't dare speak again. Hayden on the other hand stood back up and looked over at Dredgen Yor to see the Hunter shaking his head. He knew very well that he was disappointed at him and would give him a firm lecture later on but Hayden knew that his rage didn't compare to Yizuels and thus, he didn't dare turn to see the expression on his mates face. Once composed, the young ex-guardian awaited to hear what else the meeting had to bring but Sardon spoke up, sharing his own thoughts.

_"Despite his manners and his tone of voice, the boy does seem to make a valid point if I may offer." _Sardon said.

After saying that, everyone in the room turned to Sardon who seemed to have expected this. Most looked at him as if he was crazy, others wondered what the Fist of Crota meant when he said that Hayden made a valid point. Seeing that he would need to explain himself, the Knight cleared his throat and prepared to speak to the crowd.

_"__Like I said despite the tone of voice and manners he produced when speaking, Hayden did make a valid point. If there is anyone that should lead the invasion on the planet, it should be lord Crota instead of you Urrox." _Sardon stated, not even worried if his opinion would anger the Flame Prince.

_"__Of course Crota's lap dog would agree with the Vuuharajsa. I'm not surprised." _Ashruck said with a growl.

_"__Is there a problem with that?" _Sardon asked with a calm voice.

_"__Actually yes, you of all people should know how powerful lord Urrox is Sardon and you should respect him for who he is. He is a better ruler then Crota in every way and you best give him the upmost respect while he is still here amongst us." _Ashruck insisted with a narrowed gaze.

_"__Until the day I deem him to be my rightful lord, I will forever be loyal to lord Crota. You should remember that Ashruck." _Sardon replied with a narrowed gaze of his own.

Ashruck simply shrugged and turned away and this made Sardon shake his head in disappointment. Seeing the two finish talking Urrox began to speak again, telling everyone why he should be the one to lead and everyone listened to what he had to say. Some argued and even disapproved what Urrox said, others seemed to approve and defended the Flame Prince's reasons why he should lead thus arguments sprung forth amongst the assembly. Everyone spat words to and fro towards one other, everyone except for Ir Yût. If one were to glimpse at her then they would see that she was fully paying attention and showing interest in the meeting, although that wasn't the case. Yes she was paying attention to the meeting but her mind was elsewhere. She averted her gaze towards the assembly and watched as each one were sharing their own thoughts and opinions on what they should do about the invasion.

_"__I must prepare for the upcoming events that will unfold. The first being Crota's resurrection. With the invasion underway, we must bring him back to this world. No light will be able to escape the shroud of darkness that them and even if they retaliate, let them. When Crota is among us in this world, all will kneel before his might. I must make sure that the Wakers are able to resurrect our lord in this world while I am in his." _Ir Yût thought, a smile creeping across her face.

It has been so long since she had seen Crota, both in the physical world and in his ascendant realm. She has resided here for so long that the only form of communication with him was through the crystals. She would make sure that all the preparations that were needed to complete the ceremony. Once done, her lord would soon walk in their world once more and claim this solar system in the name of his father. Just thinking about this made Ir Yût think back to the time when her people claimed the moon.

Although, all the excitement seemed to cease when she forgot something, or someone to be exac.

_"__Zol…" _Ir Yût muttered, almost in a soft whisper.

She snapped out of her thoughts for a moment, wondering if anyone had heard what came out of her mouth. She gazed at the assembly to see them all still arguing with each other and this seemed to give her relief seeing that no one heard. Seeing this she went back into her thoughts, but less excited then before.

_"__How could I forget about Zol. If I were to reside in the ascendant realm with Crota, then Zol will be here in this world. The only one who would guide him is Sardon but, even he doesn't have the time to watch over the youngling since he too must carry out Crota's plans. Of course there's Xyor but she wouldn't have the time to teach him or show him anything. Then there's Yrull but even she doesn't see the child to be one of her own kind. Then there's his test." _Ir Yût thought, fear already clouding her mind. _"Whatever test Crota has in store for him, Zol will most likely fail, especially with how he is now. He'll allow his fear to get the best of him and he's still a child. He isn't like our children, who are bred to be warriors at birth, or an intelligent hive mind, he was simply born as a euuka. An euuka that should have died when my eyes laid on him. It would have been easy to snap his neck and leave his corpse to rot. But I couldn't…I couldn't do something like that to such a frail boy. But why? Why couldn't I?"_

**_"_****_Ir Yût!" _**Urrox's voice boomed, cutting through the Deathsingers thoughts and the ears of everyone.

Ir Yût snapped out of her thoughts when Urrox's voice filled her ears and took notice that all eyes were on her. She realized that while being preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't listen to whatever question Urrox had said to her. Of course, this only infuriated the Hive prince as he glared furiously at the Deathsinger.

**_"_****_Did you not hear what I said Ir Yût? Do not make me repeat myself." _**Urrox said with a rising tone.

_"__Apologies Urrox but I was deep in thought. I was merely pondering on my part of the plan when the invasion is among us. We wouldn't want any flaws, now do we?" _Ir Yût lied.

Urrox narrowed his eyes after he received the reply from Ir Yût. If there was atmosphere in the room then it would have already gone thin. Some of the members of the assembly grew worried as the two continued to have a stare down. Most knew that Ir Yût was close to Crota and whatever she says is in his name and that was the one thing that Urrox disliked about her. Although as of now, the Flame Prince didn't seem worried about the situation at hand. Instead he seemed to be smirking and this seemed to catch the Deathsingers eyes.

**_"I see…well then while we're on the subject of your plan why don't you answer this question for me." _**Urrox said calmly which made Ir Yût and many others curious to hear what the Flame Prince would say.**_ "Does this plan of yours, involve the Euuka youngling that you brought onto our sacred a cycle ago?"_**

Everything around Ir Yût seemed freeze and shatter which left her in a shocked state. If her helmet was removed, everyone would see how wide her eyes had become. Although, she wasn't the only one surprised about this information. Sardon, Yrull, and even Xyor were just as shocked as their companion since they were the only three who were aware of Zol. Though the other members of the assembly also had their own reactions to the startling news as well.

Hearing such news caused Mormu to drive her clawed hand deep inside the Orge's brain, staining both her arm and robe in both blood and brain juices but she didn't care. She was more interested with what Urrox had said. Yuzil was seemed calm about the entire ordeal but she was also extremely curious after what Urrox had said. She began wondering what drove Ir Yût to commit such an act. The Orb that Kranox held throughout the entire meeting simply fell out of his hands and clattered harmlessly onto the table. Normally he would grab the orb if he was clumsy enough to drop it but the news he received merely left him motionless as he stared at the Deathsinger with a questionable gaze. Yuvik, Zorik, and Varik had various expressions after what Urrox had said to the assembly. Yuvik had a questionable gaze as he began wondering what drove Ir Yût to commit such a sinful act. To bring and more importantly, involve a normal Euuka is disgraceful to both Exalted Hive and their dark gods, Zorik was shocked, no mortified at the fact that a high ranking Wizard who's rank, intelligence, and skills rivals Omnigul's has committed an act that would put her own life at jeopardy. It didn't make any sense what's so ever, Varik on the other hand was the calm out of the two and seemed to not mind what Ir Yût has done but was curious about her actions.

Zeran was silent but his eyes widened slightly as he gazed at Ir Yût. Being a part of the Spawn of Crota sect, Zeran looked at Ir Yût as a comrade at arms and being someone close to Crota, she was someone to be highly respected. Now, his respect in her was wavering. Urzok's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the Deathsinger and he sneered in disgust. Seeing someone high ranking like Ir Yût commit a deed that goes against everything the Hive believed in. As of now, he is hoping that she is punished for committing such a disgraceful act. Heleron seemed to narrow his eyes at Ir Yût and turned away. She showed remorse and mercy towards the enemy. It was a sign of weakness and if someone such as her is showing it to the enemy, then she didn't deserve to live. Ghost seemed to shrug and found this to be bothersome but also disgraceful as well. She knew that if she was in Ir Yût's position, she would have ended the human's life, not even caring if it was a child. All respect she had for the Deathsinger was already gone.

Xillian seemed to be interested and began to wonder why Ir Yût had brought a human child amongst the Hive. He wasn't one to question someone of her rank but wondered why she would do something so daring. Although, his perspective on the Deathsinger didn't change one bit, his interest and curiosity has. Yizuel was rather surprise with the news and this peaked her interest. She wondered what had caused Ir Yût to take care and cater a human child. She knew that Ir Yût had a hatred towards all humans but more importantly, the guardians. Now that she had obtained this information, she was determined to learn what caused the Deathsinger to adopt the child. Besides, she too had done something similar which was bringing a former guardian in their midst. Omnigul on the other hand was feeling many emotions. She was shocked, no appalled at the fact that her friend, and greatest comrade had done something that would deem her a heretic amongst their people, anger and disgust over the fact that someone who has taken countless of lives with her own bare hands is now catering to a child that should be dead, and lastly curiosity. She simply wondered why Ir Yût commit this act. The question began to appear in her head over and over again no matter how much she tried shrugging it off.

Now Hayden and Dredgen Yor's reaction on this information was entirely different from the rest. Both of the ex-guardians were extremely interested to hear such news, however, they didn't expect someone like Ir Yût to take in a human child into the Hives ranks. Grant it, they are or were guardians who had turned away from the path of light and have now walked down the path of darkness. They were special and essential towards the Hive and their plans. Because of this, the two have been deemed to be valuable assets in their crusade against the light. They began wondering what made this child special if someone like Ir Yût had taken in a frail being with her to their sacred ground. The two glanced at each other for a moment before averting to their gaze at the Wizard.

All eyes were on Ir Yût who began to feel the heavy weight that began to rest on her shoulders but yet she wasn't worried but glanced at Urrox with narrowed eyes. She had hoped that all of this would have been avoided but it seems she didn't foresee this outcome at all. Turning her attention towards Urrox, she couldn't help but ask him this question.

_"__How did you know about this, Urrox?" _Ir Yût said rather calmly.

**_"_****_Oh Ir Yût, did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out about you're little scheme? More importantly, did you think I wouldn't be able to feel such a small faint light from the child?" _**Urrox sneered as he continued speaking, **_"Bringing an Euuka, a being imbued with light, an enemy of the Hive, and more importantly, an incompetent, inferior, disgusting child no less intrigues me. But what's disgraceful, is the fact that you carelessly brought this inferior being, into our sacred grounds! I should kill you were you stand for disgracing your people, for disgracing your fellow Exalted hive, and for disgracing Crota. But don't worry Deathsinger, I do have mercy and will pardon you for you sinful act. All you have to do, is bring me the inferior being so I can kill it."_**

The tension in the room grew thin after what Urrox had said and some of the assembly turned their attention to the Deathsinger while others were in their thoughts and still taking in the new information that they had received. Most of them expected her to make the right choice. She needed to preserve her honor since she doesn't just represent herself but Crota as well. Most know the tension between the two brothers and they know that Ir Yût and a few others despise the Flame Prince. To some, this was too much to handle and they did not want to see someone like Ir Yût branded as a heretic for her actions, others on the other hand were mentally grinning and wanted to see the Wizards downfall for what she's done.

_"__If you don't mind Urrox, I'm going to interrupt this meeting for just a moment." _Xyor said, catching everyone's attention, _"I have a few things that I would like to say which may…interest you all." _

**_"_****_Oh…and what do you have to offer us Unwed? Something that involves Ir Yût and that inferior child that she has brought into our sacred grounds?" _**Urrox asked with a grin.

Xyor noticed the grin on Urrox's face but she wasn't nervous. Instead, seemed to grin herself as if she found something amusing and this caused him to narrow his eyes when he noticed the shift in her posture.

_"__As a matter of fact I do, Urrox." _Xyor said with a confident tone.

Ir Yût placed her gazed at her fellow Wizard who floated onto the table with her hands behind her back. The Unwed noticed to Ir Yût's sudden gaze and smiled at her companion, showing the Deathsinger that she has her back. She then placed her gaze on everyone in the room since she had their attention.

_"__Now I hope all of you pay attention to what I have to say because I will not repeat myself."_ Xyor said to the assembly. _"Yes, Ir Yût's decision to take in a Euuka child could be justified as rash, poor, idiotic, maybe even heresy if you all think about it and given under any circumstance she should be stripped of her rank, exiled, maybe even death."_

Xyor received several nods from most of the members of the assembly since they agreed with her words. The rest of the members on the other hand remained silent since they wondered where she was going with this. Even Ir Yût pondered what Xyor was up to since even she couldn't read her at times. She felt like she should say something in response to what the Unwed had said but something inside of her knew that her companion would say that stuff without a reason.

_"__However, Ir Yût's decision to take in the Euuka child may have been a blessing to us."_ Xyor said.

It was at this moment that Xyor's comment about Ir Yût had left a lasting impression on her companions as each one of them, except for Ir Yût, Sardon, and Yrull. Although, she was soon showered by various comments from the res of the assembly members

_"__HERESY!" _Luzec roared.

_"__You dare say that Ir Yût's decision was a blessing, all she's done was shame Crota's name and your suggesting that we praise her? How foolish have you become unwed?" _Urzok growled.

_"__I agree, for someone whose mind is so great, believing in Ir Yût is the poorest decision you have ever made." _Heleron growled.

_"__Hmph, the greatest of all minds saying that a human child is a blessing. What a riot." _Ghost chuckled.

_"__I agree, maybe he should grant Ir Yût death and the same should go for you Xyor. The two are already disgracing our race if they are showing the child benevolence." _Ashruck said calmly with folded arms.

_"__I hate to say it, but I would have to agree with them Xyor. I'm normally the neutral one in these situations but given the circumstances, Ir Yût has brought shame upon her people." _Kranox insisted.

Oddly enough, despite the various comments that were being brought up, the only ones who were silent about the situation were Mormu, Yuzil, Omnigul, Xillian, Yuvik, Zorik, Varik, Dredgen Yor, Hayden, and Yizuel didn't say anything as they were still trying to process the entire situation that was being displayed before them.

Yrull seemed to ball her hand into a fist and was ready to shout in disgust towards the members but she instantly felt Sardon place his hand onto her shoulder. This startled the young Wizard as she turned slightly to the Knight and saw him shake his head and motion to Xyor. Doing what he insisted Yrull turned towards Xyor and instead of seeing her in dismay or losing her composer, she saw that her role model was still completely calm. Yrull didn't understand how she was still calm despite all the negativity that was being sent her way but that's when he heard Sardon speak loud enough for her to hear.

_"__I understand why you're getting riled up Yrull, but Xyor seems to know something that we do not. More importantly, she isn't one who cracks under pressure so for now, you, Ir Yût and myself must see how this will play out." _Sardon said.

His only response from the Bone Regent was a simple nod and the two turned back to see the various comments cease and noticed that Urrox was prepared to speak.

**_"_****_Well Xyor, are there anymore witty comments that you would like to share with us or may I declare a verdict?" _**Urrox said, a sly grin etched on his face.

_"__Oh, by all means, you may declare your verdict Urrox. Although, do you think lord Oryx will show you forgiveness if you were to ruin his plans which revolves around the boy?"_ Xyor said with a grin of her own.

Urrox grin seemed to falter when Xyor had said that comment and everyone in the room had grown silent when the very name of the God-King of their race was mentioned.

_"__What do you mean? What does the boy have anything to do with my father?"_ Urrox asked, his voice questioning the Unwed's words yet held some interest in it.

_"__If you remember correctly Urrox there was a reason why I was late to this meeting to begin with. It wasn't because I was waiting for Dredgen Yor, Hayden, and Yizuel, no, it was because I was examining the boy while he was unconscious." _Xyor said.

Everyone was silent and looked at one another as if waiting for someone to speak but no one seemed to wise up and say a word to the Unwed thus allowing her to continue with what she needed to say.

_"__You see, after my protégé had tried to train the boy the way she saw fit, he was left in a broken and bruised state. I'm sorry Ir Yût but, despite the promise that I gave you I had to unlock the secrets within the boy and right now, I believe that it was necessary," _Xyor said as she turned to _Ir Yût_ who gave a nod allowing her to continue. _"Now, we all know that I have experimented on many Euuka but this boy is different. When I tried converting him like I did with Dredgen Yor and Hayden, his transformation turned out differently from what I had expected. He still retains most of his human aspects, but yet looks more like us than his kin. More importantly, his body did not resist the dark magic that was being converted inside of him but instead, it welcomed and embraced the darkness. I tried finding out how this was possible, how come the boy was showing signs that no other Euuka or Vuuharajsa had shown as cycles passed. Yet the only assumption I can come up with, is this."_

Xyor then motioned for her robe and took out the, diamond-shaped crystal. Although, instead of giving off the dark ominous lime green color and hazy necrotic aura like before, the crystal was a dull gray. Ir Yût was the first to notice the odd coloration that the crystal was showing and also noticed something off from it while everyone else gazed at the artifact in awe and amazement to be in the presence.

_"__After Ir Yût returned with both the boy and the crystal, I began to tinker around with the relic that she had brought back after assisting her with transforming the child. At first, the crystal radiated with a dark necrotic energy of our god-king, lord Oryx. Such power was supposed to be granted to lord Crota in his endeavor to destroy the Vuuharajsa when they tried to reclaim their moon but that power never came to him. Instead, it drifted off to the little planet below and into the hands of the Euuka who is now residing amongst us. Now here we are, where I'm explaining why the child is a blessing to us. Yet despite that I may say that the boy revolves around lord Oryx's plans, I have no way of answering what this plan is. All I know, is that the boy has already taken in some of the crystals power, inheriting some if not most of lord Oryx's power that lied dormant but has yet to even harness it. In my personal opinion and by examining the boy and the crystal, I can safely say that Oryx-"_

**_"_****_ENOUGH!" _**Urrox voice boomed, causing the entire room to shake and a few of the Exalted Hive who were standing seemed shaken as they tried composing themselves. Many watched as a dark, burnt orange-like aura began to form around the Flame Prince as he glared at Xyor, but not just her be he too glared at Ir Yût as well. **_"You incompetent, insubordinate wretch! You dare say that an Euuka child is to be praised for being imbued with my father's powers and is to be accepted as one of our own? You dare say, that my father has stooped so low that he has chosen some mere Euuka as the vessel of his long forgotten power! SOMEONE LIKE YOU SHOULD BE EXECUTED WHERE YOU STAND UNWED! NOT JUST THAT, BUT EVEN _****_Ir Yût_****_ SHOULD SHARE THE SAME FATE SUCH AS YOURSELF BY BURNING IN MY FLAMES OF DARKNESS! ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, I SHALL KILL THE BOY MYSELF AND RIP SUCH POWER OUT OF HIS BURNING CORPSE AND MAKE IT MY OWN!"_**

Urrox raised the palm of his hand as flames began surrounding it. Most of the Exalted backed away while some others being Sardon, Yrull, Ir Yût, Xyor, Dredgen Yor, Hayden, Yuzil, Yizuel, Hayden, Yuvik, Zorik, Varik, Zeran, and Omnigul seemed to prepare themselves for an attack and ready themselves with their weapons. They saw that Urrox's rage was already at his peak and if a fight were to break out, than they would meet it with their own provoked fury. However, before blood could be shed amongst any of the assembly members, a glowing orb of dark, necrotic, lime green energy seemed to shoot out from one of the crystals and slam into the Flame Prince's head. The blast seemed to both stun, and also stop Urrox from doing anything rash and everyone in the room seemed baffled by the sudden event that unfolded before them.

**_"_****_Hot-headed as always aren't we brother." _**A calm voice spoke out.

Everyone seemed to turn their attention towards where the voice came from and took notice that one of the large darkened crystals in the room began glowing, a dark lime green aura around it. Soon, everyone witnessed a green outlines began forming until a large silhouette form had appeared within the crystal along with three glowing lime green eyes which seemed to open up from within.

The Exalted Hive belonging to the Spawn of Crota sect, which involved _, _Ir Yût, Xyor, Sardon, Yrull,Omniguls, Yuvik, Zorik, Varik, Urzok, Yuzil, and Zeran, seemed to gasp and immediately bowed in respect after seeing the entity that appeared from within the crystal. Despite all of the Spawn of Crota sect bowing, they were also followed by Dredgen Yor, Yizuel, Hayden, Kranox, Xillian, Mormu, Ghost, and Heleron who bowed and showed their respect to the entity as well. The only ones that didn't bow were Ashruck and Luzec who seemed to glare at the entity but their rage didn't match Urrox who glared at the entity within the crystal.

**_"_****_Crota." _**Urrox growled in rage. **_"You deny my judgment from scorching these heretics where they stand? They not only disrespect you and myself, but our people for bringing in-"_**

**_"_****_The Euuka child?" _**Crota interrupted with a calm tone. **_"Yes, I encountered the child myself brother and I have dealt with the situation."_**

**_"_****_Dealt with the situation? If you have dealt with the situation, then that inferior being would already be dead and wouldn't be brought within our sacred grounds." _**Urrox said, his eyes narrowing slightly but then he seemed to calm down and smile deviously and said, "**_Unless, you're still grieving over the death of your firstborn child. Instead of punishing Ir Yût for bringing in an inferior being in our midst, you give her some sort of "comfort" and allow her to take in the child as if it were her own. Something like that is looked down upon our race. Imagine what our people would think when they know that their almighty lord Crota, has allowed a Euuka to live amongst us."_**

**_"_****_So you're resorting to that type of procedure against me. Normally I would be outrage with your trickery Urrox, but I have already planned ahead if you ever thought of saying this in front of our people." _**Crota replied with narrow eyes. **_"You see, I have decided on giving the child eight cycles until he is tested. This test that I am preparing for him will deem to us whether or not he is worthy of living amongst us or not. Whether the child passes or fails is up to him and him alone. He is the one that has the drive to continue, to live, to strive for strength, but if he doesn't have the will to continue, to fight, to strive for strength, to live…than he doesn't deserve to live. However, seeing as how things are turning out I have decided that eight cycles is far too long."_**

The younger Hive prince soon turned his gaze to Ir Yût who instantly glanced up at her lord and consort when she felt his presence upon her.

**_"_****_Ir Yût, a cycle has already passed, and soon another shall pass as well. Seeing such time being wasted, I give the child 5 cycles to train. Two have already been wasted and I haven't sensed any progression when I bestowed the boy in your hands. You have three more cycles left until his test, enough time for him to improve. Does this bother you?" _**Crota asked the Deathsinger as she never broke eye contact with him.

Hearing him say that did bother Ir Yût to a degree. The fact that she not only hasn't made progress with the boy's training worried and infuriated her, but now he's received less time than he originally had. If she was some other Wizard, she would have already given up and had the boy ready to be slaughtered and have his corpse rotting with the flies or fed to the Thrall. Although, she wasn't any other Wizard and she wasn't going to give up on Zol. Even if a Cycle had passed and this one was soon going to end, she was going to make sure that he is ready.

_"__Not at all lord Crota. Such a feat isn't impossible for someone like me. When the day comes for the child to prove himself, he will show you, the Exalted, and every Hive that he has potential to live amongst us as one of our own. You have my word." _Ir Yût replied with a determined tone in her voice.

Even though she couldn't see it, and none of the Exalted Hive could see it, they could tell that Crota was grinning as if he too was excited to see what the child would bring. Most of the Exalted, except for Sardon, Yrull, Xyor, and Ir Yût, began to grow curios themselves. If Crota had interest in the child and didn't see it as another inferior being amongst them, than they too bean to grow curious. Others on the other hand like Urrox and a few others seemed to be infuriated and irritated over the fact that the child would still be amongst them until the day of his test. The meeting was soon coming close to an end and everyone took notice to it. Seeing this, Crota spoke once more, addressing everyone in the room.

**_"_****_While the child is amongst us he will be catered by Ir Yût and Ir Yût alone. She will also deem who is worthy to be around the child and who will not meaning that whatever she says, is law for her words are my own. More importantly, if the child is harmed in any way than your life will be forfeit for harming the child, is harming lord Oryx himself. Do I make myself clear?" _**Crota said, his voice commanding and threatening once he said the last part.

_"__Yes Lord Crota! Your word is our command!" _The Exalted, along with the two ex-guardians replied in a loyal tone.

Crota gazed at the Exalted Hive that bowed to him respectfully, showing their loyalty to the Hive prince. He the averted his gaze towards Urrox who was glaring angrily at his younger brother, but let his anger subside for a moment and nodded showing that he agreed with his terms.

**_"_****_Fine, I won't lay a finger on the pathetic half breed." _**Urrox growled.

**_"_****_Excellent. Seeing that everything is in order, I believe we have nothing else to talk about. This meeting is now adjourned. You can all return to your previous tasks, we will continue another meeting once the time of the invasion is near." _**Crota said, his silhouette form leaving the crystal until it was dark and silent once more.

Seeing that their lord has dismissed them and no one else had nothing else to share, everyone began filing out of the room one by one. The only one remaining within the chamber was Urrox himself. The Flame Prince dismissed both of his Knights since he needed to be alone for a moment. Out of both fury and frustration, he destroyed one of the many crystals that were within the chamber that the meeting was held. Although, the crystal he destroyed was the one that Crota's silhouette form possessed for the moment. Shards of what remained of the large crystal simply fell onto the floor leaving nothing but a hollowed husk of what remained of the large rocky mineral and Urrox couldn't help but growl out in anger.

_**"**__**Damn you Crota. You honestly think that child will help you in your ascension? Well…you're wrong. I'll make sure that child is your downfall and then, we'll see who leads the Hive." **_Urrox muttered as he too exited the room.

* * *

_"__So tell me Ir Yût, what drove you to commit such an act? You know that what you've done is high treason and would brand you as a heretic." _A serious Omnigul said as she followed the group back to Xyor's chambers.

Apparently after the meeting, a few of the Exalted Hive were following Xyor, Ir Yût, Sardon, and Yrull back to Xyor's personal chamber. These few were mainly composed of Omnigul, Xillian, Heleron, Ghost, Mormu, Hayden, Dredgen Yor, and Yizuel. Most of the other Exalted Hive or the Exalted Hive that belonged to the Spawn of Crota to be precise would be with Xyor and the others as well, but they needed to get back at their tasks at hand.

_"__To be honest Omnigul, I knew about the consequences that would have unfolded if I brought this child with me to our sacred grounds. Though, would I be no different from Xyor who helped Dredgen Yor with his motives, or even Yizuel for assimilating young Hayden into our ranks? When I saw the child I saw potential, and when he was holding onto the relic of out dark god, I knew that someone like him would be special. If I left him out there, the pitiful Eliksni would have killed him or maybe the Vuuharajsa would have found him along with the small bit of power that lied dormant within him." _Ir Yût replied to her companion.

_"__In any case, Ir Yût has done something that will help benefit us. If Ir Yût see's something inside the boy that we cannot, and if she was able to convince Xyor who began her own research on the boy as well, then maybe he can be a potential ally that will help us in our plight against the light."_ Sardon said.

_"__Bah, don't get your hopes up Sardon. You heard lord Crota just like the rest of us when he said that the boy has three more cycles until his test. In my opinion, I don't see how a former Euuka child like himself will be able to pass, especially since lord Crota is the one that's giving him the test himself. Although, if he was trained by me rather than be nurtured and cared for by Ir Yût, then he would be a warrior fit for the Hive!" _Heleron said, a grin forming on his face after saying the last part.

_"__If you train the boy as he is now, you would break him easily. I have trained him myself Heleron and if we were to pit him against someone like you than the boy would be bed rested until the day of his test. The fact that I'm already despising the fact of helping train the worm but I rather see him succeed, than see Urrox grinning at his failure." _Yrull replied.

"To be honest with you all, I kind of see lord Urrox plotting the kids downfall. I may not know the story between lord Crota and Urrox, but I do know that Urrox despises his brother for many reasons. Now after hearing this, he may see the boy as a potential threat to his plans if he's assisting Crota who has more loyalty over the Hive than he does. I think he'll try to sabotage boy. Tch, and many people wonder why I speak freely whenever he's talking."

_"__Because he doesn't see you as much use to the Hive young one." _Omnigul said as she placed her hand on Hayden's helmet in a motherly gesture.

"Wait, I don't understand? So when you threatened to punish me-"

"She did that in order to protect you Kiddo." Dredgen Yor said as he interrupted the younger ex-guardian. "That's why in order to make sure he doesn't do anything to you Omnigul decided to step in and make sure that you knew your place. Crota would have forgiven you if you spoke freely, but Urrox is not like Crota. If things don't go his way then he will make sure they do, even if it means by force. He knows that I'm a valuable asset and I'm irreplaceable since I have done my fair share when it came to the Hive. You on the other hand are still new, despite your feats and efforts to help the Hive, and despite the fact that you've quickly gained the favor of many Wizards, like Yizuel, Xyor, Mormu, Yuzil, and Omnigul for example, you are still expendable in Urrox's eyes. Omnigul speaking to you in such a manner was her way of saving you. Next time use your head and don't act so coy kiddo."

"R-right, I'm sorry. I'll remember that next time." Hayden replied.

_"__Sorry if I'm interjecting on your conversation but Hayden does bring up a good point. If Urrox is plotting against Zol than that gives us a much more reason to try and train him. As I said before, lord Oryx has a hand in this and the boy is merely step one of his plan." _Xyor said calmly.

_"__How can you be sure about this Lady Xyor?" _Xillian questioned, surprising most of the Exalted given the fact that Xillian rarely talks to others except for Omnigul. _"I understand that you're the greatest minds amongst the Hive and I don't wish to show any disrespect, but someone such as myself, and maybe a few others don't understand how our great lord would have a plan in any of this. If so…than why a Euuka out of all things? He could have chosen one of his sons like lord Crota for instance, or maybe a young Hive warrior who had the potential to become his successor if given the chance. Yet he chooses a weak, frail child that is not one of us. This is something that our great lord wouldn't do."_

_"__Ah Xillian, an excellent question that I would love to answer. Although, even I don't have all the answers to them. I wish I knew why someone like lord Oryx would chose a Euuka, especially a child out of everything and why grant him such power. We all have so many questions we wish to answer, but we all don't have the answers to the many questions. Don't you agree?" _Xyor said.

All of them seemed to nod since most questions never have any answers or no one has the answers for them at all. Although seeing Xyor, the greatest of Hive minds not having the answer to Xillians' question seemed to surprise them but it also left them very curious.

"Well, it would be nice to get a glimpse of the boy, but it's gonna have to wait. I still have some assignments to complete for Akvar. It's becoming infuriating to work with someone as cryptic as him." Dredgen Yor growled, almost annoyed of the fact that he was working alongside the Vex allied Warlock.

_"__Don't worry about the Warlock Dredgen Yor, just think about the assignments that you have. Besides…he'll be having a waking nightmare soon enough when he rests." _Xyor replied with a devious grin, causing the Hunter to glance at her funny despite the fact that his helmet was on.

"Oh right, I have to return to Venus. Tetra and Adelia are probably waiting for me there. Great, I was already getting used to being back home. Being on a planet with Vex and without Hive occupying it is actually unsettling." Hayden said, his voice filled with dread as the thought of going back to Venus filled his mind. Although his dreadful thoughts ceased when he felt a clawed hand entwine with his which caused the young ex-guardian to glance over at his consort, Yizuel.

_"__Well then, I guess I should accompany you on your journey to Venus. Being cooped up on the moon without any tasks, or my consort tends to be boring. Besides, if Dredgen Yor is going off to finish his task that he was assigned than it is fitting if I watch over you. Unless, you see a problem with this Dredgen Yor?" _Yizuel said, keeping her hand entwined with Hayden's and leaning against him in a loving manner.

"Not at all, it'll at least ease my mind knowing that he's not alone with Akvar. As long as one of our own is watching one another than I don't mind one bit. Now, let's get going. I don't want to listen to any of Akvar's lectures on why I'm so late with this assignment." Dredgen Yor growled.

_"__Of course." Yizuel replied with a bow._

"Oh, before leaving I must ask you a question lady Xyor," Hayden said, catching the Wizards attention. "Is the weapon that I asked for completed yet?"

_"__Ah yes, that weapon that's similar in design like Dredgen Yor's but made for someone such as yourself. It's not quite done yet young on, but I assure you that the next time you return…it will be ready." _Xyor replied with a grin.

Hayden couldn't help but grin sadistically underneath his helmet and nod after what Xyor told him. Once they finished with what they had to say, Dredgen Yor, Yizuel, and Hayden took off in another direction as they headed to their ships so they can return to their previous destinations before being summoned. As they left, the only ones remaining were Xyor, Ir Yût, Sardon, Yrull, Xillian, Omnigul, Mormu, Ghost, and Heleron as they were nearing their destination. Those who never encountered Xyor were already growing curious as to who or what the child was if Ir Yût adopted him and Crota didn't order his life to end the moment he laid eyes on him. Once near the door, it opened with a hiss when it noticed the presence of the exalted and each one of them entered the room. They had expected Zol to be unconscious still, but they were proven wrong when they didn't see his slumbering form. Sardon, Yrull, Xyor and especially Ir Yût were baffled at the sight before them and entered the room, followed by the others who seemed to follow with some dread seeing that the child wasn't where he was.

Ir Yût was the first of the group to be beside the makeshift bed in Xyor's chambers and seemed to stare at it in shock before going around the room and searching high and low for the missing child.

_"__Zol. Zol! Please come out, wherever you are Zol!"_ Ir Yût called out in a worried tone while darting all over the room. _"Please show yourself, there's nothing to fear."_

_"__Ir Yût, the child isn't here. There's no need to continue your futile searching. If he was still here than you would have sensed it. If anything, it's for the best if you forget about the child. Lord Crota would understand and if we find the corpse we could extract the p-"_

_"__DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME AND SAY THAT IT'S FOR THE BEST!" _Ir Yût shrieked, startling everyone in the room as they were left bewildered by the sudden rage that came out of the Deathsinger. _"I promised him. I promised my dear little Zylor that the world would be his. When he reached the pinnacle point of his life, he would be the next heir of the Osmium Throne. I promised him so much when he was just a child…and yet he died when the Vuuharajsa tried reclaiming their moon. I held his lifeless form in my arms, showed emotions that no one else in our race would show, and felt as if everything else in my life was meaningless. Encountering Zol, was almost as if a second chance was given to me. I was so happy…so happy to be called mother again, so happy to hold something that I can call my own, something that I can call…son. Now you wish for me to forget all about Zol and allow him to die?__I don't want to lose another child…I don't." _

The group watched as Ir Yût lowered herself onto the ground as dropped onto her knees and placed her hands on both of her arms. They didn't think that a former Euuka child would have this much of an effect on someone like Ir Yût. Plus, remembering the fact that her own child died, it made them realize that having Zol around seemed to keep her sane. Omnigul even started to feel bad after what she said and approached Ir Yût while trying to comfort her companion while leaving the others to themselves.

_"__Not to make jokes or anything but the boy doesn't have the ability to blend in with his surroundings right?" _Ghost asked.

_"__No, the boy had no power like that when I was inspecting his body. But, he couldn't have walked out. He was wounded and weakened after fighting with Yrull. Also, he hasn't eaten a thing for quite a while which also means that he barely has any stamina_." Xyor insisted.

_"__Well, either someone came in here and took the boy while we were occupied with the meeting, or the boy was able to get up and walked out of this room trying to find Ir Yût given the fact that he woke up without seeing his adopted mother beside him. Right now, we have to find him before anything happens. Normally, I wouldn't like to have any part of this but seeing that lord Crota has entrusted_ _Ir Yût with this task, I'd hate to see him disappointed. Plus, the child is beginning to peak my interest." _Heleron insisted.

_"__I agree. I was excited to see the child myself but, now that he's gone my excitement has dwindled. Searching for him will actually be fun instead of being cooped up with rituals." _Mormu said with a grin.

_"__I don't mind finding this child. I've never seen Ir Yût_ like this before, and this is the first time I've heard of her having a child. If this child made the Deathsinger happy, then I don't mind helping out." Ghost said as she folded her arms.

"He may be a worm and shouldn't live amongst us, but, he's important to Lady Ir Yût and he's also caught the attention of lord Crota and maybe even lord Oryx. Someone like him is deemed as a valuable asset to the Hive. So I'll assist on finding him." Yrull said calmly.

_"__I'll help as well. I don't wish to see any harm befall on the child. If Lady Ir Yût cares so much about him than I'll do anything in my power to assist. I look up to Lady _Ir Yût, and I won't allow her to feel like this._" _Xillian said in a serious tone.

_"__Well then, I guess we all have a single objective. More importantly, this should be kept to ourselves since we don't need anyone to know about this situation."_ Sardon insisted, earning nods from everyone which made him continue, _"In order to cover more ground, I'll split us up into groups. Xillian, Yrull, Mormu, Heleron and Ghost, you five will begin your search on the surface. If by any chance Zol is up there, than he will be treading dangerous ground. Omnigul, Xyor, Ir Yût and myself will search within the fortress for the boy. You five will be checking on the surface and you have a lot of ground to cover but, I don't care how long it takes for you to fine Zol. The boy must be brought back here at all costs. Do I make myself clear?" _

_"__Crystal" _Ghost replied as she sharpened her claws.

_"__He'll be found, you have my word." _Mormu replied with a grin.

_"__We'll make sure he gets back safely." _Heleron replied as he cracked his knuckles.

_"__Of course lord Sardon. We'll find him." _Yrull replied her sparking to life with dark magic.

_"__Transparently." _Xillian replied as he cracked his joints.

Sardon then turned to Xyor who nodded and smiled calmly at her companion at arms and then to Omnigul and Ir Yût who were listening. Omnigul nodded, showing that she was willing to assist her companions to find the boy and stood up followed by Ir Yût who seemed to calm down and nod as well.

_"__Thank you, all of you." _Ir Yût said in a very grateful tone seeing how those that came along with Sardon, Xyor, Yrull and herself were willing to help and find Zol.

Once they all got their assignments, everyone began filling out of the room one by one and headed out. Sardon, Xyor, Omnigul and Ir Yût began to head one direction which lead deeper within the Hive fortress while Yrull, Mormu, Heleron, Ghost, and Xillian headed another direction which led to the surface. Each one of them were determined to find Zol, even if their life depended on it.

**_Verse VII. End_**

* * *

**Guest(1): Don't worry, I have no intention of stopping so there will be more.**

**The PiZZ4 Guy: Ah my friend, you have yet to see what will truly come. For now, sit back, relax, and let the wave of my fantastic tale hit you with bricks because this will be a ride of a lifetime. Though I do have to agree, Rip Xillian and Ashruck in the later chapters but hey, that won't come for a while now so they'll still be here beside us for a while XD.**

**EliteSlayer103: Ah go right ahead, I'm still accepting OC's my friend so you may do whatever you like. Just make sure to at very good descriptive details about them.**

**Skater551: And that's why before my sudden disappearance I changed her back to your description so she appeals to your design. I hope I don't butcher her in the later on chapters but I am enjoying using her as a character so thank you. Sorry for the disappearance, as I have stated in the beginning, I was quite busy for the time being but now I have returned and will continue this wonderful tail.**

**Lurch: Ah, thank you sir Lurch. It was a pleasure to use Heleron and I'm happy that I got him down. I hope in this chapter I didn't butcher him again since this one is mainly revolving around the meeting of the Exalted Hive and later on in the next chapter...well...everyone should probably know what will be happening. XD but yeah, like I said before, sorry for being away for so long but i'm back and ready to bring my amazing readers more chapters. So stay tuned for the next one which is already being worked on.**

**The Crimson Commando: Aw...thanks Crimson. In my personal opinion, each race has their own backstory and aren't as mindless as they appear to be while we're playing the game. It's actually quite fun to go in depth with the Hive and figure out how they think but don't worry, this story won't just be about our wonderful friends on the moon. They'll be many other entertaining things in later on chapters but I won't reveal them all just yet. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter my friend.**

**Goldengrunt999: Sure, as I have stated at the top of this chapter i'm still taking OC's. Just follow the description list that I have given in the previous chapter and try to be descriptive as possible. It helps me a lot when I have descriptive characters. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the support.****Guest(2): Already am.****Grocamol: Oh I see I see. I'll keep that in mind my friend.**

**Voidience: Ah sweet sweet Voidience. There Is no need to apologize for hearing your voice and seeing your kind words is enough for me. I really hope the wait was worthy it and sorry if it wasn't but here it is, the next chapter of our wonderful little tail. Your story has indeed helped inspire me so you should take most of the credit my friend XD. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, they'll be more Tsundere Yrull training little Zol! **

**Winter Abyss: Ah thank you kindly Winter Abyss. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and I thank you kindly for the support.**

**Gandalf42: Oh Zyor, the Talon of Oryx. How can I possible say no to such a well thought out and very described character. Don't worry my dearest ready, I'll make sure that this knight is put to good use and will be important as the tale continues. I thank you for the ongoing support and I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter.**

**GrungeCannon: Don't worry, I did and I hope the wait was worth it.**

**Guest(3): Don't worry I will!**

**Guest(4): No it hasn't don't believe that. I've just been busy, that's all.**

**DenKTM: Thank you for the kind words. I hope you stick around and enjoy the remaining chapters as we continue this tail.**

**ZOMAN388: Ooooh interesting characters. I enjoy both Saberlinx and Kara'Tar. Interesting character designs if I may say although quick question. I understand you put in Necrochasm for the Auto Rifle but is it possible that you can change it to another Rifle. It's not that I don't want the character to have it but when it comes to Exotics, I don't want to add them into the story given the fact that a lot of people will be asking for their guardians to use Exotic weapons. Plus...I have Necrochasm specifically saved for the story as we continue this tale. I hope this doesn't prove to be an issue and if so I deeply apologize and I hope you can understand. But like I said before, I enjoy both of your characters and they are accepted into the story. I hope you enjoyed this ****new chapter and thank you for the support my friend.****Cloudscenexd: Don't worry Cloudy, I'll be sure to ask you advice when the time comes. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
